Christmas Disasters
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Our feelings regarding the Festive Season are set by our childhood experiences. So, Christmas can be the best or most awful time of the year. For the Swan's, there is no Festive Cheer, just disaster after disaster. B/J. A collaboration with katandjasper.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there readers, we thought you might like another Christmas story, this one is a little different from Christmas Miracles. Jules xx**

 **Chapter One**

 **Renee**

"Will we see daddy for Christmas?"

It was a question I was equal parts sad and annoyed to hear, seeing as how I'd heard it so many times over the years. Our first Christmas before she was even born I had everything ready for Christmas. Our first Christmas as a family, Charlie and I, with a child already on the way. I had done it all, we didn't have much money, but I had begged or made what I couldn't afford to buy. There was a small tree filling the air with the scent of pine, red and green candles on the small table I had found in a thrift shop and painted red and white with scavenged paint. I even went foraging in the woods although the dark trees scared me, and brought back armfuls of holly full of red berries and ivy to make a mantel decoration and I went back for three baskets of logs to keep our little hearth alight for the three days of Christmas. Three precious days my husband had managed to get off work. Three days I knew he would be with me, home and safe from the dangers that lay in his job. His present, a sweater I had almost cried myself to sleep trying to finish, was wrapped in silver foil left over from the Christmas Ham wrapping. I had saved every penny I could from the housekeeping to make Christmas special for us.

Of course, things never worked out as planned, Charlie was called back just as he was about to leave the station, there had been a serious road traffic accident between Forks and Port Angeles. A bus and a semi-trailer had collided leaving four dead and eight injured. I waited up until midnight then exhausted I went alone to bed hoping by morning he would be here, in time for dinner at least. I guess I should have considered myself lucky that he got home about 3 p.m, cold, hungry, and shattered, eating his meal which was just about still edible although he didn't seem to notice and then grabbed a quick shower and crashed out for the next ten hours. We had the next day together but it wasn't the same somehow although he made all the right noises about his gift and agreed to watch a movie with me in front of the fire but then he fell asleep once more and I was left with "One Magic Christmas" to the accompaniment of Charlie's ear-piercing snores!

The next year was hard, we both worked all the hours we could preparing for our baby's arrival and when she came along it was like a miracle. We couldn't take our eyes off her and spent every second we could as a family. His mother was surprisingly good, helping out when she could and never trying to tell me she knew best, something of a surprise coming from the woman who had vowed her son would never marry the "Southern tramp!" I guess we got that out of our systems before Megan was born. I went back to work part-time in July hoping to save some money to make this Christmas all that the last had failed to be although through no one's fault. I'd come to expect Charlie when I saw him, that was, after all, the lot of a cop's wife.

This year there would be a little more glamour, a little less of the homespun Christmas feel in our house and I no longer needed to scavenge for logs, Charlie's parents having cut down two trees which they had chopped and delivered to our house in the summer so they could dry out ready for winter in a log store Charlie and his dad built together. His mom and I went to evening classes to make table decorations and baby toys in felt and suddenly I knew everything would be OK. They were going to spend Christmas with us and, of course, his mom made all the little extras and supplied some spiced punch and pastries for Christmas Eve.

Megan wasn't really old enough to understand, but she caught the atmosphere of excitement and when Charlie left on Christmas Eve morning for his shift, praying it would be over by mid-afternoon, he picked his daughter up and promised her that he would be "Home for Christmas." I guess we should have expected something to go wrong but when he rang to say he would be leaving soon I really thought this was it, our first family Christmas. I was wrong of course...his dad had a heart attack as he drove over from the store where he'd gone to pick up some cream we had forgotten and Charlie and his mom spent Christmas sitting at his bedside instead. I wasn't angry or anything, just sad that another Christmas had passed us by.

Pop survived for a week before dying just before the New Year and instead of celebrating a New Year we grieved the loss of a much-loved husband, father, and grandfather. Someone who had loved Megan but would never see her grow up. The rest of that year didn't get any better, mom became depressed and spent her time crying or going on long walks to sit beside pop's grave. I worried about her, but Charlie said she was coping in her own way so I left her pretty much alone, I got the feeling she didn't really want my company anyhow.

I guess he must have been right because that June she announced she was going to stay with her sister in Kansas and before we knew it she had put the house on the market. She came back at the beginning of July for Megan's birthday and then disappeared once more and went very quiet. She would ring from time to time but she sounded different and in December hit us with the news that she had found someone new and was moving to Canada with him. It was something of a shock and Charlie insisted on flying to Kansas to meet Bert in person while I stayed behind in Forks with Megan.

I was pregnant again and feeling a little sick so I didn't want to fly, I just wanted to be home with my family. Of course, Charlie promised Megan he would be home in time for Christmas but the flights were grounded because of a ferocious snow storm so once again Megan and I spent Christmas alone. All Megan kept saying was "Da, Da" as if calling for her dad, before crying herself to sleep and I vowed that next year Charlie would be home for all the holidays if I had to hog tie him. Our daughter deserved that much surely?

Still by the following Christmas, she would have a little brother or sister which would be wonderful. It was like Christmas loomed ever larger year on year because the fates conspired to keep us apart at that most magical time of the year. Charlie was home for Easter, Labor Day, and Thanksgiving, as well as getting time off when Bella, our second daughter, was born. This Christmas his Chief had promised me that short of alien invasion Charlie would be home for Christmas and like a fool I chose to believe that everything would be right because of that.

I guess I should have known better because on the 20th December Megan was rushed into hospital with a virus or so they said, but I knew it was worse, a mother always knows. Sue Clearwater came to look after Bella while I sat with our eldest daughter, alone at first, then with Charlie when he got to the hospital. Christmas in a hospital with a critically ill child is a terrible time and we sat dreading the next doctor's rounds as our precious little girl became weaker and weaker. I really thought we were going to lose her but somehow there was a miracle and on New Year's Eve we finally brought her home again. Her daddy had kept his promise to spend Christmas with her, but she had known nothing about it and Bella had been alone instead, something I felt very guilty about although I knew Sue and the family had spoiled her rotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Renee**

It was almost Christmas once more and this year Bella would be old enough to feel the excitement. I went to town but still made a lot of their presents as money was, as ever, very tight. We were paying a mortgage and I needed a car for my evening job which I only took to get a little extra in to help pay the bills, I would have preferred to stay with the girls. If Charlie wasn't home then Sue or one of the others from the Res would come and babysit and the girls adored this, even though they only had a little while before bedtime. That was something both Charlie and I were very strict about, kids needed their sleep and we made sure the girls went up at a reasonable time.

I started to feel ill the beginning of December, running a fever and I couldn't keep anything down, but then I seemed to recover but, unfortunately, it was just a lull before the storm and I spent the whole of Christmas week in bed or on the toilet leaving Charlie to deal with the girls. Needless to say, there was no Christmas dinner and one or other of the girls was usually perched on my bed waiting for me to wake up so they could show me another of their presents. Would the Swan family never have a Christmas all together? At least, I couldn't blame Charlie, this time, it waa all down to me but no less disappointing for the fact.

I was already beginning to dread Christmas and begged Charlie to take some time off and visit my mom, she still lived in the same town where I was born, Downey California. We'd been estranged for years, ever since my dad left. It was as of she blamed me in a way and we had argued violently ever since, until the day I ran away without a backward glance. It wasn't until I had a family of my own that I finally took the first step and wrote to her with photo's of the girls and to my surprise and relief she had rung me back. We weren't exactly back where we started but she was my mom and it sounded like she had finally gotten her life back together. Besides it was somewhere Charlie couldn't get called back to work or be forced to stay on because of an incident or something. He procrastinated, at first, he didn't want to end up spending Christmas as a buffer between me and my mom but eventually I wore him down and he agreed managing to swing three weeks off, a whole three weeks with just us and the girls, plus my mother of course, but even that thought couldn't ruin my joy and expectation.

Mom rented a two-bed house in town, close to the house where I was born and promised to get a couple of air beds for the girls to sleep on in the lounge. As the time got closer I found myself worrying that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. Mom kept ringing to ask me to take something else with me until it felt like we would be providing not only the food and drink but the decorations and even the tree but when I pointed this out to Charlie he just smiled,

"This was your idea remember, and she's on her own Renee, I doubt she's bothered about Christmas in years."

Of course, he was right but it didn't stop this nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach from rising up from time to time.

Megan was sick again the day we left but the infection she had fought so bravely as a small child had left her a little weak and she picked up just about everything that was going while Bella sailed through without a cough or cold. Her particular weakness was coordination, our Bella could trip over a thread, fall on the soft dry ground and cut her knees, she was a walking disaster and I used to joke I should have married a doctor...preferably a Pediatrician!

We flew down to Los Angeles and rented a car driving to Downey in the evening. It had been a long day and both girls were shattered, but they perked up when we arrived, excited at the thought of seeing their Grandma for the first time. She came to the door all smiles, but I could smell the spirits on her breath and prayed she hadn't started drinking again, not now, not with the girls here, please. She hugged me rather too tightly then squatted down to look at the girls.

"Well, two little Christmas Angels if ever I saw them. Come on in girls."

She totally ignored Charlie but then they had never met, we were still estranged when Charlie and I got married, but I wondered how long peace could reign in this atmosphere. The house was warm and clean but there was no sign of Christmas anywhere and the girls looked around confused.

"Don't you have a tree, Grandma?"

"No angel but mommy and daddy will get us one tomorrow. There's a place at the back of Wal-Mart that sell them real cheap. I did get you some decorations to make, though."

She waved a hand airily at a heap of tinsel and colored card on the table and Megan ran over, Bella following along behind and falling over, banging her head on a wooden stool that stood in the center of the room. I thought mom might get up to check on her, but she turned back to me with a sigh,

"I see she's got your trouble girl. Never could walk without falling flat on your ass."

Then she turned gimlet hard eyes on Charlie,

"And you must be the hot shot lawman my girl fell for. You don't look much like Clint Eastwood to me, more like Inspector Clouseau."

I bit my lip, but I didn't say anything, I wouldn't spoil things for the girls while Charlie just smiled at her unsure what to say to that. Bella had the lid off some glitter and was powdering herself with it while Megan concentrated on opening the glue to stick what was left of the multi-colored glitter over a picture of a rather badly drawn Santa.

Christmas was a nightmare and I was so grateful to Charlie for keeping his temper. We went shopping for the Christmas meals, the fridge was almost bare, and all the trimmings including a tree and decorations to supplement those the girls had made. My mom did everything she could to bait Charlie and upset me, from allowing Megan to sample her drinks to leaving all the work to me while she sat glued to the T.V watching old movies and grumbling when the girls made too much noise.

"Kids got no respect these days. If you'd made all that racket while I was trying to watch something you'd have gotten a good beating girl."

Megan looked at me in horror and I was only too happy that Bella was too young to understand.

One afternoon my mom suggested Charlie and I took a walk,

"The girls will be fine with me, you two look like you could do with a bit of peace. We'll play cards shall we girls?"

We hesitated but the girls were already getting the set of snap from Bella's pile of presents and decided a walk around the block wouldn't take too long and it would get Charlie out from under my mom's feet, and out of range of her acid tongue.

The sun was shining and we sat on a park bench for a little while enjoying the peace, we loved our girls, but a few precious minutes alone were nice.

"I'm so sorry about my mom. If I had known how she was going to behave I would never have suggested this trip but at least, the family was together for once."

"Yeah, she isn't at all what I expected."

"She wasn't always like that Charlie. When I was little, when my dad was at home, she would spend hours playing with me. I guess she got bitter when he left."

"Well, if she treated him like she's treating me I don't blame him for bailing out."

He was right of course, but it hurt to hear how much he disliked her.

"Do you think the girls have enjoyed themselves?"

"You mean have they noticed they are staying with Ebeneezer Scrooge's mother? Hopefully not."

"She hasn't been that bad like you said she's just not used to children."

"Let's just say we won't be coming again."

I nodded wanting to argue but unable to against the truth, she had been truly awful although mainly to Charlie it had to be said, not the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Renee**

I truly believed my mom loved the girls in her own way, at least so I thought until we got back to find the house in uproar. Megan was crying as she tried to mop up what smelled like a puddle of alcohol with a cloth while mom was screaming at Bella, who stood shaking at the onslaught.

"You're a wicked little girl and Santa won't ever come with presents for you again. He only comes to good girls and you are on his naughty list for life for being so damn clumsy."

Charlie scooped Megan up while I, horrified at what I was witnessing, went forward to rescue Bella but before I reached her my mom pushed her into the chair where she sat white-faced, her lip quivering and tears rolling down her cheeks. I scooped her up silently and went to the phone grabbing the receiver and dialing 911.

"What are you doing Renee?"

"I'm having her arrested for what she did to Bella, she's a baby. You don't treat a baby like that."

My mom scowled and sat down heavily in her chair snorting,

"Yeah you do that. It's my word against yours. I could say you went to hit her and I was trying to stop you."

As she spoke she slopped drink from the mug by her side onto the floor where it lay like thin diluted blood on the tiles. I know Charlie wanted to get out of here, but I knew my mother, she had been too handy when I was a little girl and I wasn't going to let her get away with hurting my own baby girl.

"Renee, the cops can't do anything, your mom didn't touch Bella, let's just get our things and leave."

He had taken the receiver from me and put it down then turned to mom while I tried to comfort a distressed Bella.

"As for you, don't let me ever see you again or I might just forget who you are."

The threat was merely implied and from the look on Charlie's face even my mom could see he meant it. She tried her best to look old and helpless but the alcohol on her breath and the fact she could hardly stand straight all conspired against her.

"Don't threaten me boy. I fooled men a lot more intelligent than you when she was a kid and I can sure as hell do it again. Now git your brats and get out of my house right now."

I had forgotten how mean and spiteful my mother could be and vaguely remembered the bruises that she blamed on my lack of coordination. How could I have forgotten how truly horrific my childhood had been? I guess you forget the bad and try to hold on to the good. All the good had been when my dad was still home and I wondered if he knew what she was really capable of. If so how could he have left me with her? I had convinced myself that she would be happy to see her granddaughters but they were just an inconvenience and we were just a bank to enable her to restock her cupboards and get a few gifts. I had nothing to say to her, I just packed up our things and put the girls coats on while she glared at me.

"So you haven't changed girl, you didn't have any guts then and you don't have any now. Those kids will go bad just like you did, sleeping around, smoking, and doing drugs, then running away."

"I never did any of that except run away and you drove me out just like you did my dad."

I didn't wait for her reply just picked up Bella and followed Charlie and Megan to the car. We spent the night in a motel and flew home the following day and I vowed never to see or speak to her again. Megan seemed to be OK, she had a little cry after the shouting and then tried to tell us what had really happened in her own childish way. It seemed my mom had put the liquor bottle on the edge of the table and told the girls to do some coloring and keep quiet while she watched her favorite program on TV. Bella had reached across for a red crayon and knocked the bottle off the table. Mom went mad screaming at both of the girls and Megan had tried to protect her little sister. She got a cloth and tried to clean up the mess, but mom had just kept on screaming at Bella.

I guess I should have seen how deeply this had affected Bella but I thought she was little, she wouldn't understand or remember that early Christmas. As it turned out I was wrong although it was some time before I understood and maybe it was a contributing factor to Charlie and I breaking up the following summer. I understood how evil my mom had been, but I didn't like hearing it from Charlie every time we had a row. I convinced myself that he thought I was like her, a bad mother, I was too self-absorbed. I just couldn't come to terms with his job, not when every time we made plans he had to break them and the children's dreams along with mine. So, after one terrible row, I took Megan and Bella and moved south, away from Charlie, away from Forks, away from everything that reminded me of our marriage.

Of course being Charlie he was always hoping I would go back to him, he kept in touch and paid alimony without a single argument but of course, that just made me feel guilty and I found myself arguing with him about everything, seeing the kids, talking to them on the phone, even the price of a loaf of bread, I couldn't stop myself. I got a job which paid enough for childcare for Bella, luckily Megan was old enough for preschool which helped a bit but Charlie thought I should be there for Bella like I had been for Megan like he wasn't as I made sure to point out. Our rows became so bitter that in the end I cut and run. I took the girls and I just ran, true to form some might say. I told him that he wouldn't see any of us again, that it had all been his fault and that if he didn't pay up, as usual, I would stop any contact at all. He knew he couldn't get custody, not with the hours his job entailed, so he left us pretty much alone and carried on paying just as I had known he would.

What I hadn't expected was the hassle at Christmas, things should be different now. I wasn't waiting on Charlie's promise and neither were the girls. We had a new home, only a trailer but it was clean and it meant I had money over to feed us and pay the bills with Charlies money thrown in and my own part-time job as a waitress. Of course my hours were limited, I couldn't afford babysitters very often, but that was life.

The closer it got to Christmas the more withdrawn Bella became and I guessed she was missing her daddy so I promised her she could speak to him, Christmas Eve. Megan kept asking if they would see Daddy for Christmas and I was beginning to think it was just to bug me, she knew he was never home for Christmas!

I took the girls to the mall to see Santa and Megan went to him quite happily chattering about the game she wanted which I had already bought, but Bella...she screamed the roof down and I had to take her outside. She was scared of the fat guy in the red suit and beard I guessed and thought she might like to see his elves and stroke a reindeer instead, but that set her off even worse. It wasn't until we got home later and Bella was watching TV that I found out what the real problem was.

Megan told me that my mom had shouted at Bella and told her that because she had been such a naughty girl Santa would snatch her and take her away to the North pole where she would stay and never see her family again and if he didn't do that he would let his reindeer eat her! I tried to explain to my youngest, but I couldn't get through to her and I daren't tell Charlie what my mom had said, it would be all my fault for suggesting we go there in the first place. He hadn't forgiven me when I admitted in a moment of madness that I knew she drank. Of course, I was the big bad wolf and he was the angelic parent, figures!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Renee**

Just once I wished I didn't have to consider everyone else before myself. It was that time of year again, a time I hated, a time I tried to forget even existed. Last year we had been driving to my friends place when the car broke down so we spent a cold Christmas Eve wrapped in our coats waiting for a tow truck which my friend, bless her, had paid to come and collect us. It had been held up by an accident a few miles further down the road that closed it for several hours. Megan had tried to keep Bella amused by singing Christmas Carols until I couldn't bear the noise any longer and told them to shut up. Luckily I had their presents in the trunk so they opened them in the car and at least had a game to play and some coloring to do. It was so cold that Bella started to cry, a low miserable noise that grated on my nerves and eventually I shouted at her which only made matters worse.

"I wish daddy were here, he'd know what to do."

I laughed at Megan's assertion, Charlie knows what do with a broken down car? There was more chance of Rudolph becoming a mechanic! I guess I should have kept that thought to myself, but any mention of their sainted father just provoked me. Of course, there was no food except a packet of potato chips and nothing to drink except a can of soda which we shared. Bella needed the bathroom, yeah like there was going to be one of those on the side of the road! Megan took her out behind some bushes to relieve herself while I rang my friend to tell her we wouldn't make it. As soon as we were mobile again I was turning right round and despite the pleas of the girls that's just what I did.

Christmas was miserable, I hadn't put up any decorations or a tree, I hadn't got any food in and the place was cold when we finally got back. I sent the kids to bed reminding them that they had already had their presents so Santa wasn't going to come again. There were a few at my friends ready for them, but they could wait, maybe I could re-wrap them as birthday presents instead. It was so cold Bella crept into bed with Megan and I heard the two of them whispering under the covers. Sitting down at the kitchen table I realized that this family wasn't destined to have a good Christmas, every one since I married Charlie had been ruined one way or another.

Feeling sorry for myself I remembered the half bottle of whiskey I had bought as a gift for my friend, she loved Whiskey and ginger and pulled it out of one of the bags I'd retrieved from the trunk of the car. I grabbed a mug and splashed some into it adding a little water then gulped it greedily. The burning sensation as it went down warmed me somewhat and I poured another, then another. By daybreak, I was still up but I didn't care it was Christmas, I didn't care much about anything and I finally understood why my mom had drank, to drown her sorrows.

I didn't remember much about Christmas day, I had a headache and felt sick so the girls took care of themselves most of the time. When I finally dragged myself off the sofa I found a mess in the kitchen where Megan had tried to cook something for her and Bella for lunch. Groaning I shouted for the girls to come and clean up. They'd been sitting in front of the T.V watching some stupid fantasy Christmas with a happy family all together in front of a real log fire with a huge Christmas tree in one corner piled high underneath with presents just waiting to be torn open. When Bella cried she wanted to watch the end of the film, to see the Christmas fairies, I grabbed her by the arm and pushed her out,

"You made the mess you clean it up. Don't expect me to follow behind you two all the time. It's about time you started helping out, especially if you want to get anything next Christmas."

Something had changed inside me and I blamed it on Charlie Swan, he had shattered all my illusions, all my dreams, he had ruined my life and he had ruined his daughters too. They were just like him, at least, Bella was, quiet like a little mouse, hiding in corners and avoiding confrontation if possible. She would do anything for a quiet life and I relied on her more and more to do the things in the house I hated, like cleaning and laundry. Megan was more like me, she had a mouth on her, liked an argument, to see how far she could push me. I never laid a hand on her but I came close a few times and she did get the edge of a tea cloth around her leg more than once when she didn't move fast enough, but that didn't count. When Megan and I would row Bella would go hide in her room head under the covers hands over her ears. She begged me to let her talk to her daddy on the phone, but I wasn't having him causing any more dissent in this family and refused. Megan found his number for herself and rang him to ask if he would visit next Christmas but when he said he couldn't because he was working she gave him a piece of her mind, called him out for it, said he didn't love them any more and put the receiver down on him to Bella's cry of distress then told her little sister that daddy said Santa didn't exist and that reindeer really did eat children. I told Bella it wasn't true, that her sister was only joking with her, but I don't think Bella believed me, not after what her grandma had said to her some years before.

So I banned Christmas, no tree, no cards or decorations and no Santa. It was like any other day. We did chores, we went for a walk sometimes or we watched TV, but no Christmas movies and I refused to allow them to watch Macy's parade or go to the tree lighting ceremony in town. I knew other parents frowned on me, but I didn't give a fig, they hadn't had the kind of Christmases I had endured. Charlie still insisted on sending presents until I told him I'd made the girls burn them in the garden incinerator. Of course, I hadn't, we'd just thrown them in the bin without opening them. After finding Bella outside one Christmas in her nightie retrieving hers from the trash, I insisted on smashing them with a hammer first. Christmas was nothing, to my kids it no longer existed and this went on until Megan was fourteen.

She had been getting more and more out of control, mixing with the wrong crowd, staying out late, coming home smelling of beer, using cuss words in front of her sister. I tried everything, I grounded her, I stopped her pocket money, not that she got much, but I paid her a few dollars to watch her sister while I went out, I even locked her in her room, but nothing worked and finally one day I had enough of her back chat and slapped her. Bella started crying and ran into her bedroom, she hated confrontations while Megan just stood there, one cheek glowing red where my slap had connected.

"I hate you, I'm going to live with my dad."

"Really? Good luck with that, you won't last five minutes with a cop for a dad but be my guest."

I threw an old duffel bag at her and took thirty dollars out of my pocket book,

"Here, that should get you part way."

She packed her things, not that she had lots anyway, kissed Bella goodbye and walked out the door slamming it behind her. That was the last time I saw my eldest daughter, late one Christmas Eve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Renee**

I should have done something, I should have stopped her, I should have rung Charlie and told him that his eldest daughter was on her way to live with him, instead I did nothing. Bella cried all night, she had always been the sensitive one and hated rows, especially when Megan and I argued. I left her in her bedroom sobbing and opened a bottle of wine I had been given as a Christmas present by a guy at work who I knew fancied me. It was flattering, he was younger than me, good looking and had a nice car and a condo while I had a broken marriage, two kids and no money.

Even Christmas didn't cheer up my year, I hated Christmas more every day and Bella had taken after me, left to us there would be no Christmas, no decorations, no tree, nothing, but Megan always insisted, she believed in the magic, the season of goodwill, even though every year her heart was broken because daddy was never there for her. There was just something about her that refused to give in to the melancholy which was all that was left to me.

The next day I half expected Megan to come creeping back tail between her legs and apologetic but she didn't. Bella sat at the window all day just peering out while I sat watching T.V, finding a channel that didn't have Christmas shows on. I finished the bottle of wine and made sandwiches for dinner giving Bella a can of soda with hers as she refused to leave her seat. As darkness fell she turned to me,

"Megan isn't coming back is she?"

"Doesn't look like it, no."

"Shouldn't we go looking for her?"

"Nope, she knows where home is, if she prefers to go hiking to Forks then that's up to her. Now close the drapes and come sit with me."

Reluctantly she got up and drew the curtains blocking out the dark night.

I was at work the next day so Bella was home alone when Charlie rang and, of course, she told him everything. My cell phone went crazy and eventually I was forced to turn it off until the end of my shift. Driving home, I rang him back,

"Where the hell have you been all day? Where's Megan?"

"I take it you already know or you wouldn't be screaming at me."

"Bella said she left home and you let her."

"What did you want me to do? Lock her in her room? There's a window in there if she wanted to leave then fine who was I to stop her. She'll be knocking on your door soon enough Charlie, after all, it's you she wants, her sainted father who never does anything wrong."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for a young girl hitchhiking on her own?"

"Of course, I do, it's how I ended up in Forks and met you remember?"

"You were much older, Megan's only fourteen."

"Well, she's your problem now Charlie, not mine. You two deserve each other, now if you don't mind I have to pick up some dinner for Bella and myself. Remember her? Your youngest daughter?"

When I got home I found Bella sitting in the window again like some stupid Rapunzel waiting for her prince to appear. She opened the door for me looking eagerly into the darkness and I realized she thought I might have brought her sister back. I thrust the pizza box into her hands,

"Get the table set and boil the kettle I'm thirsty."

What I really wanted was more wine but I knew I had a problem, if I started drinking I couldn't stop so I didn't start. We sat down together and ate, but I could tell Bella had been crying and then she started again, tears rolling silently down her cheeks.

"What now? Are You crying for Megan? She's not coming back Bella so you'd better get used to that. She's gone to find her dear daddy. You want to join her?"

My tone was threatening, she knew better than to say yes so she just shook her head and went back to playing with her pizza once more.

It was several days before it began to sink in that Megan was missing, she hadn't turned up in Forks nor had she rung her dad or me. There was an A.P.B out for her, but she hadn't been spotted anywhere on the road, it was as if she had vanished into thin air. Of course, Charlie blamed me, who else? He wasn't going to take responsibility for her even though she had left because she wanted to be with him. Of course, I had the local cops at the door wanting to know why she'd run off and what she had with her when she left. Luckily Bella was in her room reading so I was able to handle what I told them, I was hardly going to tell them I helped her pack and gave her thirty dollars, they wouldn't understand, neither of them looked as if they were old enough to have kids for a start!

"Is her sister here? We'd like to talk to her for a moment. Just to see if Megan told her anything about where she was going."

"She didn't, Bella was with me all day and I don't want you upsetting her any more than she already is. Besides her father already spoke to her, can't you ask him what she said?"

They weren't happy, but they left Bella alone and went looking for Megan.

A month later there was still no news, it was as if she had walked into one of Bella's books and was never coming back. Did I feel guilty? In a way, although I blamed Charlie for ruining everything. Bella no longer slept without nightmares where she saw Megan taken by Santa and his child eating reindeer, my mother had a lot to answer for along with Charlie! I tried everything, cajoling, threats, treats, but nothing worked and Bella withdrew into herself. At school, she did well, mainly because she had no friends to interrupt her studies, at home she spent her time in her room drawing or reading. She hardly spoke to me although she rang her dad religiously every week to tell him how she was doing and to ask if he had found Megan.

I offered to throw a party for her birthday but she refused, she said there was no one she wanted to invite except Megan which really annoyed me, it was as if she was rubbing it in that her sister was gone. So, I ignored it, I gave her a card and ten dollars and we acted like it was any normal day. As Christmas came closer she became more nervous and withdrawn making me promise that we wouldn't put up any decorations or a tree.

"I don't want any until I can share them with Megan."

Yeah well, good luck with that I thought, sure I missed my daughter, but the place was more peaceful without Megan around.

"What about presents? I guess you'll want some of those."

She shook her head,

"Only Megan, that's all I want, Santa to bring Megan home with daddy."

Now the last was a red rag to a bull, Megan had always whined because Charlie wasn't with us for Christmas and now Bella was taking over.

"Well, it looks like you won't get anything then doesn't it? Your dear daddy was never home for Christmas so don't pretend you remember great Christmases with the family because there weren't any, trust me."

I knew I was hurting Bella but I couldn't stop myself, I was hurting too and that just wasn't fair. I decided I would enjoy my Christmas with or without Bella so I made arrangements to stay over at my boyfriend's. I'd met him in September and he was good to me although he didn't know about Bella. I'd found guys lost interest really quick when you told them you had kids!

I got in some TV dinners and left Bella some cash to buy what she wanted and then packed my bag and drove off to Forester's place on Christmas Eve. He was having a party and it turned out to be a great one, just the kind of Christmas I remembered from my youth with games and booze and lots of food. I guess I should have rung Bella to check on her, wish her a Merry Christmas but I knew that would be met by a stony silence so I passed. In the end, I stayed away until New Year's day when my conscience finally got the better of me and I decided I should go home. Forrest and I made plans for the next weekend and when I drove away from his place I felt sorry. I had been happy at Christmas for the first time in years and now the fun was over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Charlie**

I refused to believe that my darling Megan was gone, that I would never see her or hear her voice again. I could hardly believe that Renee despite her many faults would have allowed our daughter to just walk out knowing she was going to hitch all the way to Forks! That was just plain stupid not to mention negligent, but I could hardly accuse her of neglect, she had brought the two girls up almost single handedly once she moved out and I hadn't been any better as an absent father than I was when we were married. It was the job, but that didn't matter to my wife and I guess I understood that I was never there for her or the girls. I loved my kids but I let my career take over and now I was deputy chief with a broken marriage and a missing teenage daughter.

I liaised with every force between San Francisco and Forks, I rang every ER, every hospital, morgue, homeless shelter, every place I could think of that she might have gone, when she got scared or lost but nothing. The only good thing was that she hadn't turned up dead. There were no unclaimed bodies of fourteen-year-old girls although if she wasn't dead then where the hell was she?

As soon as I could I made the trip to San Francisco to see Renee and Bella. I hadn't seen my youngest in more than a year although we spoke every week. She was a stranger to me although I got a hug and a smile which was much warmer than the absent "Hi" I got from Renee. She was on the defensive straight away telling me how upset Megan had been that yet again I hadn't got to make it to visit her for Christmas.

"It's your fault she ran away Charlie, she missed you so much. You never even tried did you? I doubt you even remember what she looks like."

I could have argued with her, but I could see Bella flinching with every harsh word her mom spoke so I bit my tongue. Once Renee saw she wasn't going to get a rise out of me she calmed down enough to make me coffee while I sat on the couch with Bella and took the opportunity to ask her if she knew where Megan had gone.

She spoke very quietly looking at the kitchen door all the time as if afraid she might annoy her mom by telling me. The truth came out, that Megan and Renee had words and then Megan got her things together and left telling them she was going to live with me.

"She and mom were always arguing daddy. Why didn't you come to visit us? Don't you love us any more? Megan thought you might have a girlfriend, maybe one with kids of her own. Were you going to forget about us and be a daddy to some other kids? I know we weren't good children but we tried and we would have tried even harder if you came back."

It broke my heart to hear those words and I understood I was as much to blame as anyone for what had happened.

I put an arm around Bella who froze as if unused to affection,

"I'm really sorry Bella. Of course, I love you, you and Megan, you're my little Princesses. I should have made time to come see you, have you to stay with me. Did you get my present? I didn't forget you."

She got up and left the room, leaving me to my thoughts which were not pleasant and when she came back she was holding the parcel I sent her and Megan, still wrapped in brown paper. She handed it to me,

"You should take them back daddy. I can't open it without Megan. You keep it until she comes home."

"Why don't I open it and give you your present? Wouldn't you like it? Or did you get so many presents this one doesn't matter?"

"I didn't get any. I don't have presents, I don't like them, I don't like Christmas or birthdays."

"Why? I thought all little girls liked presents."

"I don't. I hate Christmas. It's always miserable. Christmas isn't like it is in films."

"How do you mean?"

"In films and in books the family are all together. They do everything together, the tree, the decorations, opening presents. They go carol singing and sit down to dinner all together. We don't. You aren't here and mom is miserable, Megan used to cry and then Grandma told me about the Santa who kidnapped children and took them away, maybe he took Megan or maybe his reindeer ate her. I wish there was no Christmas. I wish I was dead then I wouldn't be so unhappy."

I held her close, stroking her hair and wiping away my own tears with my other cuff. What had we done to our children? And more importantly, how could we ever put it right? Renee came back in scowling and slammed a mug of coffee down on the table swearing as it slopped over onto the already stained top.

"Happy now? Not only do I have a daughter missing, probably snatched by some pervert who is doing God knows what to her right now but my other daughter is an emotional wreck. How can a kid hate presents and Christmas? She's not normal Charlie and I blame you."

Her voice got higher and higher until she was screeching and Bella cringed then broke free of me and ran through to her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"Renee, we need to do something, put this right, for Bella's sake."

She stood glaring hands on hips spoiling for a fight,

"Oh really? And what do you suggest? Only it's hard enough bringing her up on my own without you pontificating. You aren't here Charlie, I do my best, but they always whine they want you, even when you don't ring for weeks or months, even when their cards and birthday presents are late. Their sainted father can do no wrong. This is all your fault, if you had just made the effort to visit, or better still to be a real dad and come home sometimes. Especially at Christmas. I got sick of hearing Megan cry because daddy wasn't there. Well, now she isn't, you lost one kid and you're about to lose the other."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

She smiled then and I knew she was enjoying the fact she had upset me,

"I'm getting remarried and moving to Phoenix, with Bella."

"Remarried? Who is he? Does Bella get on with him? Where in Phoenix? What does he do?"

She sipped her coffee coolly and then answered me,

"His name is Forrest Hunter, he's taking over a bar in Phoenix with his sister."

"A bar? Do you think that's a good atmosphere to bring a girl up in?"

"Well it can't be worse than a home with no love now can it? So, if you want to visit you'll have to make arrangements with me and my new husband."

"When are you getting married?"

"Two weeks time in Las Vegas and before you start Bella is going to stay with Forrest's sister Angie. She has a daughter of her own so Bella will have a sister of a kind again. Now, once you finish your coffee I suggest you take Bella out for dinner but I want her back by ten, she's got school tomorrow and as you always said, education is important."

I finished my coffee and took Bella out to dinner as Renee suggested. It was my only chance to speak to her alone and I wanted to know about this guy Renee was going to marry. Bella didn't have much to say, just that Forrest was OK, his sister was OK and her daughter Crystal was six and OK. I asked her how she felt about moving to Phoenix to live above a bar and she just shrugged.

"I don't care so long as the school is good. I enjoy school."

"Well that's good honey but won't you miss your friends?"

She shook her head eating the ice cream sundae I had ordered for her without much enthusiasm.

"I don't really have any."

"You don't? Why not?"

"Mom doesn't like me inviting folks to the house and I'm not allowed to go to after school clubs so I don't see them except in class."

"Would you like me to talk to her? See if I can persuade her to let you join some clubs? Maybe drawing or a book club? You like reading."

"No, it's OK, she'll only get upset and I prefer mom when she's happy."

"OK but if you don't like it in Phoenix you let me know."

She put her spoon down and pushed the half eaten ice cream away from her.

"Why? It's not as if I could live with you if I was unhappy."

I opened my mouth to argue but then shut it again, she was right, with my shifts, I couldn't look after her properly.

"Can I go home now, please? I'm really tired dad."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Bella**

I had hoped that maybe dad would take me to live with him after losing Megan but I saw my answer in his face, there was no need for words, he didn't want me. Megan and I had dreamed that one day he would come for us, take us to live with him away from mom. Ever since she took us away from dad she had changed, she didn't really want us, we were a nuisance to her. After all, who wanted a woman with two kids hanging around her neck. I think she resented us and that hurt, we hadn't asked to be born and all we wanted was a little love, someone who cared about us. I knew Megan was their favorite, their first child but I didn't mind, I loved my sister and she had always done her best to look after me. When she ran away I was shocked, I was all on my own now with a mom who found having me around was even worse than having the two of us. Now she had to be the mom, whereas before Megan had been like a mother to me.

Dad asked if I knew where my sister was, just like mom and the police but I had nothing to tell him either. I could guess but I might be wrong and that would mean more trouble for me, or I could be right in which case they would bring Megan back and she would hate me. I couldn't bear for her to hate me so I said nothing, just shook my head mutely when asked. My own theory was that Megan had either gone to Grandma's in California or had run off with her boyfriend Sam.

I hatred Grandma for scaring me as a small child and ruining Christmas for me. I thought she was the reason mom and dad had parted and hoped I would never see her again but Megan blamed mom for ruining the Christmas we spent with Grandma, she told me that mom should have given Grandma a second chance because she was lonely and didn't know how to treat children but she would have tried harder given that second chance.

She rang Grandma sometimes when mom wasn't around and though I refused to talk to her I could tell she and Megan were friends. At least, if she had gone to Grandma's she would be safe. If not, if she had gone off with Sam, then I had no idea what would happen. Sure he was older, he was seventeen and mom would have gone crazy if she had found out, but I didn't trust him to look after her as well as Grandma. Megan would sneak out in the evenings to meet him and if Mom was away overnight at the boyfriends she might stay out all night. I had her cell number, a phone Sam had bought her that mom didn't know about, to ring if anything happened but I never used it. Not until after she ran away and it went straight to voicemail. I wondered if she had suspected I might give mom her number. I would never betray Megan and I didn't, not even to dad although I missed her so much and I wanted her back.

Every week I left her a new message, asking her to let me know she was OK and telling her any news but I never got a reply. I guess it crept up on me slowly that she might be dead because the weekly call became a monthly one and then I just stopped calling. I was now truly alone with no one who cared, no one who loved me and I withdrew. I knew it wasn't healthy but I couldn't help myself. I'd never had any real friends, books had always been my friends, my companions, and now they were, even more, important. Mom didn't seem to notice so long as my chores were done and I didn't make any demands on her time. Forrest's niece Crystal did her best to make friends but I resented her, I didn't want a new sister or a friend and I ignored her as much as possible although most evenings I was her babysitter while her mom helped run the bar downstairs.

Christmas was fast approaching once more and this time, a first for mom since we left dad, our home, the apartment above the bar, was decorated with a huge tree in one corner which Crystal and I were charged with decorating from a huge box of baubles, lights, and tinsel, there was even a huge fairy all dressed in pink to put on the top. Crystal wanted popcorn strings and candy canes too so I got the job of popping and threading the corn for her to wind onto the tree.

"Why don't you smile Bella? Aren't you excited about Christmas? Mom said she'll take me to see Santa in the mall, would you like to come too?"

I shook my head but like all children, she didn't take the hint.

"What do you want Santa to bring you? I want some Barbie Lego and a dog that wags its tail and woofs. I saw it on TV and it was so cute."

"Well let's hope you get what you want."

"Oh, I will. I've been a really good girl. I suppose you want some more books. Why don't you ever read to me? I love stories."

"You can read for yourself."

"But it's not the same. Mom used to read to me but she doesn't get time now. She used to do lots of things with me but now when I ask her she tells me to find you and ask you to help me. I told her I couldn't because you were in your room and I'm not allowed in there but she said I should just knock and walk in."

Well, that was nice, then I would lose the only privacy I had in this place.

"Did Megan used to read to you when you were little?"

I looked at her, stunned by the question.

"What do you know about Megan?"

She smiled popping some corn into her mouth and chewing loudly before choosing the next bauble.

"Mom told me you lost your older sister Megan. She said Megan ran away because she wanted to live with her dad but she vanished like in a fairy story."

"I don't want to talk about Megan."

She ignored my warning and started to unwrap a candy cane sucking it thoughtfully.

"Do you think she's dead? I know fairy tales aren't real so she didn't get taken by fairies or a giant. I guess if she was still alive she would have told you so. Do you think she was taken by the bad men mom warns me about? The men who take you away and hurt you then kill you and hide the body?"

I got up, unable to listen to anymore and ran to my bedroom shutting the door and sliding down the wall inside, tears beginning to fall. What else could I think after eighteen months with no word from my sister? I prayed that she and Sam were happy somewhere but I doubted it, she would have gotten word to me somehow I was sure.

Christmas was miserable, everyone was making an effort for Crystal and I was ordered to get into the spirit.

"Don't you dare ruin Christmas for that little girl Bella. You smile and join in or I swear I'll stop you from ringing your dad."

It wasn't that much of a threat, I hardly ever spoke to him as it was but I knew how miserable life could be if your childish dreams and beliefs were crushed so young so I did my best and cried myself to sleep every night. I even opened the small pile of presents that were for me, thanking the others for the scarf and gloves, the book of birds from Forrest and the bath set from my mom. I would wear, use and read them to show I was willing but I really didn't want any of them. Crystal got her wishes, the Barbie Lego which I had to help her build and the little black dog with a pink bow who woofed and wagged his tail and that she named Scamp. Looking at the glow of excitement and happiness as she opened her presents hurt inside because I couldn't ever remember feeling that magical feeling at Christmas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Esme**

It was Christmas, a time I loved, when the whole family were together, including the Denali's. It had become something of a ritual over the years. We may break into smaller groups during the year or we may stay together but everyone came home for Christmas and we celebrated big time. Obviously, the food didn't interest us but the lights, decorations, and music certainly did and everyone loved the exchanging of gifts on New Year's Eve. I know humans did it on Christmas Day but we had kept to Carlisle's time frame in this matter, when the New Year was the most important time and gifts were exchanged then after a masked ball at court. Not that Carlisle had ever been to court when a human but he had later, as a physician to royalty, and once he told us all about the festivities we just had to join in.

Admittedly some of the rituals were from a slightly earlier period than his but that was when people really enjoyed themselves, let themselves go, at court in any case. Some of this he had heard as his father denounced it as evil and sinful but some was told to him by his Grandfather who had seen some of the going's on at court and unlike his son, applauded the merriment. Emmett and Jasper, once he and Alice had joined us, insisted on reviving the Lord of Misrule who was responsible for all the revelry and sometimes it was all I could do to restrain them from destroying the house entirely!

We had short plays usually put on by Emmett, Jasper and Alice with music by Edward although anyone could be called upon to take a part and had to improvise. Dancing to Edward on piano or Emmett and Jasper on guitar and Carlisle could even be prevailed upon to play the accordion from time to time. We also played games, charades, hide and seek, even musical statues, in fact, the more childish and crazy the better. It was such fun, a time for everyone to forget what they were and just be themselves. We always joined in with the celebrations in whatever town we were calling home and at Carlisle's place of work, usually some hospital or other. The youngsters were enrolled in school or college sometimes and often went to the Yule Ball or Christmas Fare that was held. Some years we even went to Denali and then, of course, the biggest treat was tracking polar bears although the boys killed very few, there were just too few of the poor creatures around in any case and the sport was in the hunt.

Of course, the one thing missing was the sound of children's laughter. Both Rose and I yearned for children even though we understood they were an impossibility for us. Somehow the sparkle in a child's eye, the excitement as they counted down the sleep until Santa's visit made the holiday magical rather than just exciting. I tried to imagine my own son at Christmas but he had been a tiny infant when he died. I had never known the joy of watching my child open presents or ask if Santa really existed and reindeer could fly. My own childhood had not been a particularly happy one but then when I thought about it that was true of most of the family. Carlisle's father had been a strictly religious preacher who beat his son if he thought he was enjoying life too much, Alice had been incarcerated in an asylum by her parents as a young girl, Rosalie had been doted on and spoiled but never really loved and Jasper, well he never said much about Christmas but I knew his family had been large and poor while Edward's mother had struggled to bring him up alone on very little. Emmett out of us all had the most normal upbringing yet he was still a boy at heart, my boy.

Carlisle had broached the subject of adoption but we knew it was merely a dream, we couldn't take on human children when we didn't age ourselves, it would betray our secret and that would get us all killed. No, we did the best we could with what we had and thanked our lucky stars for that much. Of course, every Christmas I did wonder if perhaps Edward might find some romance. The Denali girls all adored him, Tanya most of all, and despite her rather unfortunate gift I really believed she truly felt something for our youngest but he shied away time and again and I would think, maybe next year. Everyone else was happy and settled, Kate had met Carlisle's friend Garrett and now they were a couple and Irina was showing considerable interest in Jasper's friend Ben who appeared a couple of Christmases ago and was fast becoming a permanent feature in Denali. So, it was just Edward and Tanya, but these things couldn't be forced, all we could do was wait and watch, and enjoy ourselves.

Personally sunshine at Christmas seemed all wrong somehow, I'd been brought up on snow scenes and log fires but when the family voted to spend Christmas on Isle Esme I was a lone voice in the wilderness. They wanted the chance to be themselves with no chance of any humans glancing what they really were and my island paradise, a wedding gift from Carlisle, certainly fitted that bill. Reluctantly I agreed but Emmett and the others still insisted on packing up all the Christmas decorations to take with us and added a snow machine just to top it all off. I did try to work out why they would want to do that but Emmett's answers only baffled me more.

"It wouldn't be Christmas without snow Esme."

"Then why go to a tropical island Em?"

"For the sun and sand, and of course, there's great hunting on the mainland, and it would give the Polar bears a rest."

I had to be satisfied with this explanation and I have to admit it was nice to just be ourselves, no looking over shoulders or being wary of doing anything that might be seen as strange but I determined that the following year it would be snow, toboggans, log fires and snowball fights.

The snow machine wasn't really a success, it couldn't keep up with the demand from the boys who ended up burying each other under the sand instead of in snow drifts. Coconut fights replaced snowballs and jet ski's substituted for toboggans and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves immensely. I took lots of photographs, but then I always did and added them to the pile of Christmas albums, all wrapped safely away and labeled so we could go back in decades times and remember some of the crazier things we had done. I had no idea at the time this would be a turning point for the family. There was no dark foreboding, no shiver of dread down the spine, but after this Christmas things would never be the same again, for any of us.

As we packed and flew back to the United States, ready for Carlisle to take up a new post everyone was very upbeat, already planning for the next festive season, coming up with idea's for pranks and places we could go. Tanya and Edward even sat together on the flight and I watched smiling as she took his hand in hers. Was I finally going to get my Happy Ever After for our last son? Could it be that we would be attending a winter wedding next Christmas? There was so much to look forward to, so much to anticipate, a new home, a new city, new jobs and colleges and not once did it occur to me, or anyone else as far as I am aware, that our next Christmas would be bleak and tormented, the family torn apart and a black cloud hanging over us all, those who remained that is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Charlie**

It had been almost six months since I spoke to Bella and three years since Megan had disappeared without a word. I missed both of them and wished things between Renee and I had worked out differently. I was the Chief of Police here in Forks now, I had a house with three bedrooms and a yard. A family home with no family to bring it to life. I did wonder whether to suggest that Bella might like to come and live with me rather than over the bar in Phoenix. I hated the idea of my daughter sleeping above a bar full of drunken men but it was out of my hands. Renee had married the guy Forrest, who along with his sister owned the bar, it was her home but I always got the feeling that Bella wasn't happy there. Come to think of it I had the feeling Bella was never happy wherever she was. Had we really done so much damage to our daughters that one became a runaway and the other looked on life as a burden, a chore to be endured?

Deciding I really should go visit Bella although I was never sure if she was happy to see me I rang Renee. Forrest answered the phone and although I had spoken to him before I still felt awkward talking to Renee's new husband.

"Charlie? Oh yeah, Bella's dad. Renee isn't here right now, did you want to talk to your daughter?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Renee about visiting, I'd like to see Bella, maybe take her out for a day or two."

"Right, well I guess it will be OK. Crystal's away for two weeks starting next week so we don't need Bella to babysit and she'll probably be feeling a little lonely. When are you coming? You know there's no room here for you don't you Charlie?"

"Yes I understand and if I can swing it how about next week?"

I hated the fact Bella was being used as an unpaid babysitter but I guessed it was none of my business, not while she lived with her mom. I spoke to Bella and told her the arrangements unsure if she sounded eager or not. At least, she didn't say I don't want you to come which was something.

Of course, I heard the next morning from a miffed Renee who was upset Forrest and I had made arrangements regarding Bella without seeking her approval first but since it was all agreed she could do little but bitch about it. I decided not to mention the idea of Bella moving in with me until I could find out Bella's thoughts on the subject and get Renee in a better mood. I cleared my desk and Andy agreed to stand in for me until I got back. It wouldn't be difficult, the worst we experienced in Forks usually was a drunk driver or a hunter lost in the forest and neither would tax his abilities.

I discussed my idea with Harry and Sue Clearwater and they thought it was a good idea but cautioned me to approach the subject carefully.

"Bella's been through so much and she hardly knows you any more Charlie."

"That's not all my fault Sue. Renee made things really difficult at first and since Megan went missing...well I guess Bella reminded me I'd lost a daughter already. I guess I pulled away, afraid to get hurt again but that was wrong, I understand that much and it's down to me to put things right if I can. She's not happy there although I don't know if living here would make her any happier. I feel like I lost all contact and I need to at least try to reconnect."

 **Bella**

So dad was coming to visit, especially to see me. I was conflicted, I wanted to see him, I loved my dad, but I was bitter he hadn't been there for me when Megan went missing. Upset, he left me to live here above the bar where everything smelled of alcohol and all I could hear was raucous laughter and loud music plus cussing late at night when Forrest threw out the more belligerent drunks. I was tired of babysitting Crystal, upset that my mom had told her all about Megan and annoyed by the probing questions she shot at me whenever we were alone.

Being away from here, even for a day would be bliss and Renee said my dad was coming for a whole week. I would try my hardest to show him that I enjoyed his company and to be happy. I would be happy, but I never found it easy to show it, especially to my mom who was always moaning how morose I seemed. It was recess so I had the whole week free but when I heard Crystal begging her mom to let her stay and go out with me and my dad I felt a sinking sensation in my stomach. No, Charlie was my dad not hers and I hadn't seen him in so long, I didn't want her hanging around and spoiling things. How could I talk to my dad when she was there joining in and sure as hell reporting back everything to her mom and Renee. It wasn't until I heard Crystal having a temper tantrum that I knew just for once her mom had put her foot down and the next day, the day before Charlie was due to arrive, I waved Crystal off to spend two weeks with her dad in San Diego. At last, I had some peace and I spent a couple of hours clearing up and cleaning. Crystal was the untidiest person I had ever known, with the exception of her mother that is, and I hated living with all their clutter.

By the time Charlie's plane was due to land I had the place neat and tidy, even Forrest commented on it and I knew like me he hated the dirt and chaos that living with Crystal and her mom meant. I changed into clean jeans and a new shirt my mom had bought me so I looked good for my dad although why she wanted to make a good impression suddenly I had no idea. Once I was ready I sat reading but constantly checking the clock and the window that looked out over the parking lot.

Renee had refused to pick Charlie up from the airport and quashed Forrest's offer too.

"Charlie can find his own way here, he doesn't need a nursemaid."

This meant I had to wait a couple of extra hours before I could see him but eventually I heard a car pull up and ran to the window looking out. I had expected him to arrive in a cab I guess but the car he got out of had to be a rental. Of course, if he was going to take me out then he would need his own transport but it must have cost him on top of the flight and his accommodation. The bar had a few rental rooms and I knew one was empty but Renee refused to let me offer it to my dad so he could be closer to me.

I ran downstairs to meet him but mom got there first barring the door to our private quarters to him.

"I'd rather you used the bar entrance, Charlie. After all, my husband and I aren't the only ones living here and I'm sure I don't want Forrest's sister embarrassed by you wandering around the place."

I cringed but ran through the bar and out front to meet him coming round the corner. By the time he appeared I was standing ready to greet him, a momentary hug and a peck on the cheek as much as either of us could manage but he looked pleased to see me and suggested we go out for something to eat. Renee had made it perfectly clear she didn't have the time or inclination to entertain her ex-husband. I nodded my agreement and joined him at the car,

"You'd better tell me where to go, this is your town after all."

I thought hard, I never went out to eat but I remembered a place that mom sometimes went with Forrest so I told him how to get there.

The place was small and not expensive so we found a table and spoke only about the menu until the server came to take our order and had returned with soda's for both of us.

"How are things, Bella? I'm really sorry I haven't been in touch more. I could try to excuse myself but I won't lie to you. I've been a coward, I hid rather than facing you or your mom after Megan went missing."

"I miss her too dad. All I ever wanted was to see her safe and home again. When I'm old enough I'm going to find her and bring her home."

"The police all over the country looked for her Bella. What makes you think you can succeed when they failed?"

I looked into my dad's face and stated my reasons very simply,

"Because I never forgot her or stopped loving her. She's my sister and I will find out what happened to her, one day."

I hadn't meant it to sound like a criticism but from the way he flinched I understood that's how he had taken it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Bella**

Dad seemed to want to put things right between us but I found it hard to believe he was really interested in my feelings and my life. It had been so long since anyone had been really interested in my welfare, the last person had been Megan and that was one reason I missed her so much. I knew everyone else had decided she was dead but I didn't, I could still feel her deep inside my gut, the way I had ever since she had left on that awful Christmas Eve. My life seemed so bleak, I had nothing to look forward to except the hunt for Megan, and thinking of her I almost missed my dad's suggestion.

I looked up at him startled,

"What did you say?"

His face was downcast as if he were hiding his expression from me and he repeated the words.

"I wondered if you would like to come and live with me in Forks. I appreciate it will probably come as a shock and I know you're settled here in Phoenix, at school, and at home, but I get the feeling you aren't happy here."

"And you think I'll be any happier in Forks? Do you think my mom would agree to it?"

"As to the first question I don't know but I don't think you can be any more unhappy than you are at present and a change of environment might be good for you. As to the second, I have no idea but you are old enough to speak for yourself so I guess it's down to you to decide."

"Mom would never agree, she did everything she could to keep us apart. Anyway, your work means you are never home so why would you want me?"

"Because you are my daughter and I want to try again before it's too late, if it isn't already. My friends have offered to help out so you aren't alone overnight and I guess you spend a lot of time hiding in your room from everyone at the bar. With me you'd have a room of your own, there would be no babysitting duties and in return, I might even get a home cooked meal occasionally if you can cook that is."

"I do a lot of cooking at home. Mom isn't much good and Forrest's sister is even worse."

He smiled at me,

"Then I guess we would both get something from a move. You don't have to answer me right now. Take your time and think about it. I'll only raise the subject with your mom if it's what you decide you want. That way you won't get a lot of grief if you don't want to go live in Forks and I promise it won't change the way I feel about you. You'll always be my little girl."

Dad would pick me up every morning and we would go somewhere different. I had been worried that I might find myself dragged to a water park or theme park but my dad and I had similar tastes. One day we visited the Phoenix Police Museum, somewhere I knew he would enjoy and I learned that the Miranda warning that was cited on every cop show originated here in Phoenix itself. I think my dad thought I might be bored because the next day he asked me to choose an outing and we ended up touring the Mystery Castle built by Boyce Gulley in secret for his daughter. It was built from such a collection of scrap, even car parts and inside had been hidden treasures for his daughter to find. Coins, gold nuggets, even jewelry and when the mysterious trap door was opened as per his request two years after she moved in she found cash, letters from her dad, and a photograph of him. He had even kept a Valentine card she had made for her father when she was little.

I thought about the girl who had grown up without her father, a father who never stopped loving her despite not seeing her for years. Was my own dad like that? Despite not seeing me for so long he still appeared to love me and want me but did I trust that love enough to take the chance of accepting his invitation? I wanted to, I really did, but could I take the chance? If it all went horribly wrong where would that leave me? Would my mom take me back? Or would I be forced to stay in Forks until I could leave school and get a job? Anyway, would that be so much worse than staying here with mom and Crystal, above the bar? I decided not to make any decision until the end of the week although I thought my mom suspected dad of plotting something. She quizzed me every night about where we had gone, what we had said and done and tried to pick fault with it all.

The next day, his choice again, we went to the desert botanical gardens, an outdoor living museum which showcased desert plants from around the world. It was somewhere I hadn't heard of and wasn't sure I would enjoy but I found to my surprise that I did. I think it was probably more my dad's company than the plants, I was enjoying being on my own with him, talking to him properly for the first time, as a person rather than a small child. So the next day I chose to walk around the city, call into a museum and an art gallery so we could talk some more and found we still didn't run out of topics. I was liking my dad more and more and I regretted all the years we had lost. We were similar in lots of ways, we didn't like crowds or a lot of noise, we both loved reading and dad promised to teach me to play chess buying a travel set so we could sit in the park in the afternoon and make a start.

We only had two more full days together so tried to make the most of it choosing the Verde Canyon Railroad which took us on a long and breathtakingly beautiful ride to the ghost ranch at Perkinsville. I had packed the travel chess set in my bag and on the journey back we played our first real game. I knew how the pieces moved and I know dad let me win because I had no idea of tactics or special moves but I promised myself I would get a book on it and learn so we could play more often. Thinking this pulled me up short, soon the only way we could play would be by post or phone unless I decided to move to Forks with him.

On our last day, we decided to be really brave and booked ourselves in for the Phoenix Escape joining a party of four others who had also chosen The Apartment Escape Room. Having a cop on the team was a distinct advantage and we solved the puzzles with five minutes to spare! After this dad and I went for a walk then dinner in a small Italian restaurant and as he ordered pudding I knew it was time to make a decision. He hadn't pushed me, in fact, he hadn't mentioned the offer again, he was leaving the choice to me. I toyed with my Pavlova and he smiled,

"Still undecided? There's no rush you know. I'll send you the flight money if you decide after I go back. I wish I could stay longer Bella but I want to save some leave, just in case you decide you want to move up to Forks. I am truly sorry for neglecting you, for neglecting you and your sister, but I would like to make it up to you if I can if you'll let me that is."

I bit my lip, I always did that when I was nervous, a habit I picked up from my mom. Then I took a deep breath,

"I'm scared."

He nodded putting down his spoon, his pie untasted,

"I understand that it would be a huge step into the unknown. I promise you that if you aren't happy in Forks I will pay for a ticket back to Phoenix although I understand your mom wouldn't exactly welcome you back with open arms. Or maybe she would just so she could say "I told you so."

"It's not that, it's just, well, we hardly know each other and what if you decide you don't want me living with you? I'm not the easiest person to get along with. I'm antisocial according to my mom, I hate surprises, I loathe crowds, and I can't stand Christmas."

I waited, had I said too much? Had I just talked myself out of a new beginning?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Renee**

I knew Charlie had been up to something but when he left giving Bella a hug which in itself was something of a shock and with no news I thought I might have been mistaken. It was a couple of weeks later that the bomb finally dropped. I got a call from Charlie who informed me he was at the airport and wanted to come over and speak to me although he wouldn't say what about. Bella looked strained but then she had for the past week and she had shut herself in her bedroom after dinner every night citing homework as an excuse. Crystal was complaining that Bella wouldn't speak to her or play with her and although I spoke to my daughter about it she just told me she was busy and Crystal wasn't her concern. That one got her a week's housework as punishment but it didn't make any difference and Forrest started complaining that I was worrying about her too much.

"Just tell her what she needs to do and that's that. This all started when your ex came to visit, He's a bad influence on Bella, you should tell him to stay the hell away, he's only visited once before so why start caring now?"

When I told him Charlie was back in Phoenix he insisted on staying with me, leaving his sister to work the bar with the help for a while. I called Bella to join us, I wanted to know what the hell was going on and I was pretty sure she knew but found she had locked herself in the bathroom. Of course, she couldn't stay in there indefinitely and I pushed Crystal into the hallway telling her to bang on the door and tell Bella she needed the bathroom urgently. Bella came out looking nervous and I gestured for her to join us. Just what was going on? She and her father were up to something and I intended finding out what but at that moment we heard Charlie's voice, the help in the bar had recognized him from his recent visit and waved him through.

Bella who was already seated at the dining table looked up and smiled at her dad as Forrest indicated for Charlie to take a seat throwing a heap of papers onto the couch to make space.

"So, what's all this about Charlie? You come for a visit and Bella suddenly acts like she's too good for her mom and me."

Charlie looked at Bella who shook her head,

"I just did my chores and went to my room. I wasn't rude and I did what I was asked."

"You told your mom you weren't responsible for Crystal because she wasn't your sister. She's been like a sister to you, we've all been like family to you young lady and you'd do well to remember that. I took you in, I treated you like a daughter and what do I get in return? Sullen stares and a refusal to babysit. You always babysit, you know how difficult it is with the bar but suddenly you're too good for us."

Forrest turned to Charlie who so far had remained silent although I could tell he wasn't impressed by my husband's attitude.

"I blame you, Charlie, I don't know what you said to Bella but you'd do well to remind her who provides a roof over her head these days."

I sat forward determined to get my say too,

"Charlie why all the sudden interest in Bella? You never showed much up to now. Do you suddenly miss your daughter? Or is this a last ditch effort to ruin my happy family?"

I wanted to say something about Megan too but the look on Charlie's face stopped me.

Charlie sat upright and his gaze never left Bella's face as he answered Forrest's accusations.

"Bella told me she did her chores then her homework, she's not an unpaid babysitter for your niece."

"Unpaid? I give her a roof over her head, food in her belly and clothes on her back."

Now Charlie turned to my husband,

"Really? I was under the impression that the money I sent every month did those things? Are you telling me that money isn't spent on Bella?"

Forrest blustered and I took over, I knew Charlie better than he did.

"What's going on Charlie? You didn't fly all this way again just to cause trouble."

Bella tensed as Charlie smiled,

"No, I didn't. I came to make arrangements for Bella to move to Forks, she wants to live with me."

I was shocked and my face betrayed it, glaring at Bella I snapped angrily,

"So that's what's been brewing is it? Suddenly you decide you want to leave me and go live with your precious father? Have you forgotten how little communication he had with you growing up? Have you forgotten who brought you up? Who fed and clothed you? Who worked all hours to keep you warm and clothed? Who tried so hard to make you and your sister happy and contented? What happened? Did he offer you bribes? More money? Better clothes? Remember he's only a cop in a Hick town in the back of beyond. You'll die of boredom in a month trust me, I know Forks Washington."

Bella stood up, her face red with sudden anger,

"I remember how things were, I remember how you almost threw Megan out the night she left, how you never talk about her, how you care more for Crystal than you do me. I hate it here and I want to go live with my dad, at least, he wants me!"

I stood myself, raising a hand to slap her down but seeing Charlie's expression lowered it again and hit the table instead,

"If you think you'll be so much better off with him then go. But don't come crying back here when you find out he's not the saint you think he is. If you go, you go for good, so make very sure it's what you want."

Forrest stood up and took my shaking hands in his,

"Renee, don't get yourself so worked up. Bella is just confused. Her dad comes here all sweetness and light, throwing the cash around and promising his daughter, a daughter he hasn't bothered about in years, the moon. Let her go if it's what she wants. I promise you she'll be back in a month tops, begging for us to take her in, and we WILL. She'll soon understand where she's better off."

I laughed harshly trying desperately not to let my shock and anguish show.

"You can't take her Charlie, your job means shifts and Bella is too young to be left all night on her own, you know that. What is it you really want? More access? Then go back to the courts but I can't see them being very sympathetic when they hear how often you bothered to visit either of your daughters."

"I've made arrangements for the nights I can't be there. She will be looked after and visiting isn't easy when you wouldn't allow me more than a few hours every month to spend with my daughter considering how far away you live."

"Then you should have complained or made arrangements like now."

"It's Bella's choice, I told her that, she could choose and she rang to tell me she wants to live with me. I'm pretty sure a judge would listen to her feelings and decisions, at her age she knows what she wants and if she has to she and I will fight for her right to choose."

So it was a battle he wanted was it, well I was ready to give him one but Forrest shook his head,

"We aren't fighting you. As a cop you know you'll win any custody battle. If you want to take Bella back to Forks go ahead, we won't stop you. It means more room for the rest of us and I don't want her here if she'd rather leave. Go ahead Bella, pack your bags and go. You leave with your dear daddy and you stay away. If you want to come back here then you'll be eating a lot of humble pie, you understand?"

I was furious, this had nothing to do with Forrest, Bella was my daughter, in my custody, and I was the one who decided what happened to her but one glance at my husband showed that his was the final word. Charlie had won and I had lost my daughter.

While Bella went to pack the last of her things Forrest offered Charlie a beer but he refused, he had to drive to the airport and wouldn't drink and drive but he did accept a coffee. When Forrest went downstairs at a call from his sister Charlie and I sat glaring across the table, or at least, I was glaring but he looked as he always did, calmly unaware of any animosity.

"You did this deliberately, to break my heart. You only came to drive a wedge between Bella and me. I hate you, Charlie Swan."

"I thought you already did, you told me often enough. As for my daughter, I made a big mistake with Megan but I'm not going to lose Bella too."

"It's a shame your cop buddies couldn't find my daughter."

"We tried, you know we did. What did Bella mean about you practically pushing Megan out the door the night she ran away?"

I waved a hand dismissively,

"Just words from an ignorant girl who doesn't understand what she is saying."

He studied me coldly,

"If I find out you were responsible for her disappearance Renee..."

"You'll what? Arrest me? Lock me up? After all this time, I really doubt that Chief Swan. I just hope you understand just how damaged Bella is, she won't be easy to live with, she's as neurotic as hell, just like your mom."

He didn't take the bait, merely sipped his coffee rising as Bella came out of her room with two huge bags and her laptop under her arm.

"We bought you that. It stays here so Crystal can use it. The rest you are welcome to."

She put the laptop down taking a CD out of the drive and putting it in her pocket then with a single kiss on the cheek, cold and formal, she and Charlie left and I realized had lost my only remaining daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Carlisle**

The family had always celebrated Christmas, over celebrated in Emmett's case but this year? There was no joy, no laughter, and there would be no presents or decorations. I did my best to carry on at the hospital but it wasn't easy, not after the tragedy. The house seemed so cold and empty, everyone went around in silence or whispered words to each other as if the house had become a crypt. There were no bodies to bury, they had been turned to ash in Volterra accused of crimes punishable by death and refusing the alternative, a life in the Volturi.

It was, if anyone's, Edward's fault yet he had always been the careful studious one, never taking any chances, staying under the Volturi radar, after all, he knew the first wrong step would give Aro an excuse to capture him, turn him into another of his puppets. Alice had known the same danger, our two most gifted children both on the Volturi wish list, not a comfortable place to be. Only my long friendship with Aro had saved them to this point but even I was powerless to help when it came down to it.

It had started innocently enough, Edward had come home one day with a waif, a human girl, hungry, dirty, tired, and injured. He told us she had been hit by a car which had then sped off leaving her in the snow to freeze but Edward had seen the accident and dug her out carrying her home and begging me to save her. It reminded me strongly of Rose appearing one day with Emmett's broken and bloody body. She too had begged me to save her find.

This girl was lucky in as much as she had a broken leg, a fractured wrist, and a head injury but none were life threatening although it had caused amnesia in my new patient. We had a family meeting and agreed to offer the girl continuing shelter once she was recovered at least until we could find out who she really was and where she had come from. There was nothing in her bag to give a clue as to her identity and though Edward and Emmett both scoured the papers they couldn't find any sign of her being reported missing although they went back a year. Surely she hadn't been wandering alone for longer than that? Although I had heard sad stories of runaways, never identified who lived, on the streets, by begging or worse for years in the larger cities.

She couldn't remember her name or where she lived and Esme took the injured child under her motherly wing much to the initial disgust of Rosalie who thought the girl a danger to us. We called her Star because it was Christmas Eve when Edward found her and she became a part of the family although she remained human. I refused to change a healthy human, even though I knew there was a risk in refusing. I only ever changed humans who were beyond human help and Star was healthy enough even with her injuries. The greatest mystery about the girl was her ability to shield her mind, Edward could not hear her thoughts nor could Jasper feel her emotions and Alice hadn't seen her coming, it seemed she was immune to the vampire gifts the family possessed.

 **Esme**

I loved having another daughter, a more vulnerable and reliant one although she had changed everything. We had spent our first Christmas as a family away from the Denali's, after all we could hardly throw our usual entertainment with a sick human in the house although I had been shocked to find that the girls, Tanya especially, had taken what they saw as a rejection hard. Even Carmen has been sour-voiced when I spoke to her as if I were letting them down in some critical way and I knew nothing would ever be quite the same again. It made me both sad and rather resentful but at least, our family didn't object too vociferously.

 **Carlisle**

As the months passed and we moved from Boston to Chicago Star accompanied us attending school as another of our foster children. I had paid Jenks to arrange fresh paperwork for her making Esme and me her legal guardians. She was bright and seemed to enjoy her lessons although we had been forced to guess at her age, I put her round about fourteen or fifteen, it was difficult to be more precise but she didn't seem to care very much. It didn't take long to recognize that Edward was in love with Star and she with him. And they became inseparable, both in school and out.

In a way it was wonderful, all our children were happy, the only concern was Star while she wanted to become a vampire and both Rosalie and Jasper thought it the best solution Edward refused point blank to allow it. He wanted Star to remain human until she was an adult, not because she could be taken for an Immortal child, that was plainly ridiculous, but because he refused to sanction her damnation. Edward firmly believed that vampires were soulless creatures damned for eternity. She tried to argue that it was her decision to make but he was deaf to all her entreaties. Star had soon become aware of our secret and though she never alluded to it to anyone outside the family she did assume that when she reached eighteen Edward would agree to change her.

When he refused and it dawned on her that he wasn't going to change his mind she came to me and when I told her I would not go against Edward's decision she tried Jasper. While he would have been an excellent choice to perform the transformation Alice was not happy at all at this idea although she wouldn't explain so again Star came up against a brick wall of refusal.

We should have understood she would take such rejection seriously but she hid her feelings well enough and we knew nothing about it until she was gone, her bag and few belongings she had brought with her all that she took. We all hunted for her but by chance or design she had wandered onto Guardian lands and we could not follow. By the time, we found the place where she had exited we were too late to stop her catching a Greyhound bus and Star was gone from our lives as quickly and completely as she had entered them.

We searched every spare moment we had but it was as if the girl had never existed and I was sure I had been right in the first place, she had been on the road for some time before the accident that brought her to Edward's attention. I could have been wrong about her age, she could have been a year or maybe two older than I had originally thought, more mature, or maybe his refusal was just one more blow in a life full of them. Edward became withdrawn, moody, and detached himself from the rest of the family until no one could reach the deep black hole of despair he had tumbled into.

Alice spent hours sitting and staring into space hoping to see something, anything, that would give us a clue as to her whereabouts but her visions refused to clear even when Jasper offered to join forces with her to boost her power. It had been a long shot in any case but we were desperate. Esme was helpless and she hated it, seeing herself as Edward's mother she wanted to comfort him but he couldn't be comforted and one day he too disappeared but alas not into thin air.

Then things took a much more disturbing direction, Alice came to me terrified, having seen a vision of Edward in Volterra.

"He's going to ask the Volturi to end his life, he can't bear to live without Star."

"Do you really think Edward would end his life knowing it would destroy Star too? If he loves her he couldn't even contemplate it. Could you do such a thing to Jasper or he to you?"

Alice looked at me with concern and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on before answering.

"Who knows what really lies in another's heart Carlisle? Sometimes I think the idea of a mate is merely a myth. That we aren't so very different from humans in that respect."

I was shocked and stared at her uncomprehendingly but she just shrugged,

"I'm really not sure."

Jasper who had come in as she finished speaking joined us and I knew he had heard Alice's words but I could hardly quiz her with him standing there so I just excused myself and left them alone.

 **Jasper**

I had heard Alice's words, how could I have missed them? And I knew there was something different about our relationship. I loved Alice passionately and I would die to protect her but was that enough? Was it as much as the others felt for each other? I opened my mouth to question her but she glanced at me warningly, was it because someone else might overhear us? Or was it because she did not want to have this particular conversation right now? Either way, as I hesitated she walked out following Carlisle leaving me to think on her words and follow in their wake knowing that sooner or later she and I would have to talk about this but reluctant to be the one to bring it up, afraid of what I might hear.

 **Carlisle**

I joined the others explaining what Alice had just told me as she followed me in and continued,

"He won't find her Carlisle."

"Then we must. It can't be that difficult."

"Are you sure about that? It's like she was a phantom who wafted in and out of our lives Carlisle. None of us can sense her, we can't track her, she could be anywhere."

I forced myself to ask her the obvious question,

"Will the Volturi agree to his request?"

"They want him to agree to join them instead but Aro knows the reason for Edward's request and he is interested in a human who can shield her mind. If the Volturi find her then she will be forced to join them, we have to find her first if Edward is to have any chance at all."

"And just how do we do that? We haven't done so well thus far."

Alice glared at Emmett who shrugged,

"Well it's true, Edward couldn't read her mind and Jasper couldn't affect her emotions, we don't have a tame tracker like the Volturi so how do you suggest we find her?"

Alice threw herself into the armchair closing her eyes,

"I'm going to see if I can see her, there has to be a way to save Edward."

Jasper sat with her taking her hand in his and in a forlorn hope it might help Emmett took her other hand. In a second all of us were linked hand in hand and I just prayed that Alice might be able to see more using all our strength. We stayed like that for several hours and then she got up, her eyes troubled.

"Did you see anything Alice?"

She shook her head but I wasn't sure I believed her and from his expression neither did Jasper who followed her as she left the room without another word.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Alice**

I had seen Edward and I knew he wouldn't take up Aro's offer, he would force the Volturi leader's hand and he would die. Unless that is I could find Star and persuade her to go to Volterra with me and beg him to accept and offer to join him there. They could both stay in Italy, Aro wouldn't kill a girl with a shield as a gift, he'd rather cut off his own hand. She would become a vampire as she wanted and she and Edward would live together happily as mates. It wasn't the perfect solution but it was a lot better than Edward's death and Star's apprehension by the Volturi guard for a life in Volterra without her mate.

It meant I would have to go to Volterra too and I knew that in itself was giving Aro control over me but I couldn't let Edward die even if it meant losing my own freedom. I could not tell Jasper of course or he would prevent me from going or insist on going with me. I would put a brave face on things and lie to him for his own good. There was no way I would drag him back to the kind of life he had only recently escaped from and that was just what Aro would insist on, Jazz was far too good a fighter to be allowed to live quietly in Italy.

He suspected I had some plan but I managed to persuade him that I would only find Star and send her to Volterra where the Volturi would do the rest.

"Let me go with you."

"No, I need you here to watch over the others. Who knows what Aro might plot if he thinks he can get hold of Edward. Carlisle would do almost anything to save Edward and I need you here to stop him from doing anything stupid. I'll be back as soon as I can and remember everything will turn out for the best."

He held me tight as if aware this might be our last goodbye but I was careful not to feel any sense of loss or fear or wild horses wouldn't stop him from accompanying me.

I had seen a single glance of Star, she was still in the State just, she was working in a city center bar under a new name, she had dyed her hair and changed her appearance. Edward would have a fit if he could see her now but it had taken the power of all of us to break through her shield just enough to catch that invaluable glimpse. It didn't take me long to track her down, she was just coming off shift and almost screamed when she saw me standing there in the alley.

"What?...Alice?...How did you...? "

She looked around wildly for Edward but I shook my head, pulled her into the car and explained the situation.

"But I don't understand, he won't turn me or let anyone else yet now he wants to die because he's lost me?"

"I'll explain it in more detail on the plane but we don't have much time. We need to catch a flight to Italy as quickly as we can."

"Flight? I don't even have a fuc…... passport Alice."

I pulled the one I had gotten faked for Star some weeks ago when I first got this uneasy feeling in my chest.

"You do now but of course, I can't force you to go. It has to be your decision but if you still love Edward you'll help me save him."

I stopped at her rented room just long enough for her to pick up her few things then drove out to the airport leaving the stolen car in front of the main terminal entrance and almost dragged her to the check in desk. We still had to wait two hours for the flight and I found myself explaining everything to her in quiet undertones as there were far too many human ears close by.

"So I will have to stay in Volterra with Edward?"

"Yes, but they will insist you become a vampire which is what you wanted anyway."

"But Edward didn't. Why do you think he'll change his mind now?"

"Because he believes in his heart he can't live without you and if he refuses to allow you to become a vampire he knows the Volturi will ignore him, change you anyway and, if necessary, kill him. Your gift trumps his without a doubt."

I bought us some magazines and a meal for Star as she hadn't eaten and sat with her in the restaurant eager for some answers if she had any for me.

"Where did you come from Star? Do you remember anything of your past?"

She shook her head sipping the hot caramel latte appreciatively,

"No, I don't, nothing before I woke up in Edward's arms. I know I have a past but something tells me I don't want to remember it. I don't think it was very happy."

"And you don't have any feelings about a certain state or city?"

She shook her head in a silent reply.

"Aren't you at all curious about your human family?"

"No, not at all and if they were that caring and loving they would have come looking for me before now. So, what's the point?"

"I don't know but when I had no memory of my human past I was desperate to find out who I really was, you don't seem to care, it's as if you'd rather not know."

"Yes and think about it Alice, you told me when Jasper and Emmett found out the truth about your human life and family you wished they hadn't. You found out your parents had you committed to an asylum thinking you were a witch because of your visions. That was a terrible thing to discover and I don't want to remember my past because I know it will be as unhappy and painful as yours."

"It doesn't have to be like that Star, there could be a family desperate to find you."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I don't want to be found. Anyway, let's concentrate on stopping Edward from doing something stupid. I missed him, Alice, I missed him so much, I expected him to come looking for me. I guess I hoped he would miss me as much as I missed him and allow me to become a vampire and stay with him for eternity. When he didn't come I guessed he wasn't as much in love with me as I had hoped. Now I find he became depressed and decided to commit suicide."

"Edward always had a flair for the dramatic Star. He thought you had decided you didn't love him enough to stay with him as a human. He really thought you would come back. I guess both of you are equally stubborn."

"Stupid you mean, don't you?"

I smiled but I didn't answer, yes they were stupid and stubborn as each other but still so much in love. We had to get to Volterra before Edward went to find the Volturi decision and tried to force their hand.

I felt slightly better once we were in the air although I understood we were still in a race against time with no guarantee that we would win. What would happen to Star if Edward died? I was sure she was Edward's true mate and if she had been a vampire his death would mean hers too. As a human, she might well survive the death but she would never be the same again. She would never find another to fill the huge void his death would leave in her life.

"Can you see anything Alice?"

I looked at her startled,

"Sorry? No, I was miles away. We will get there in time unless something happens to change the future but it's going to be tight, very tight."

"What if I rang him?"

"He wouldn't believe you, he'd think we had put you up to it, besides his phone is switched off, it has been ever since he left. I think he anticipated we might try to trick him."

"What about Carlisle? Couldn't he appeal to Aro? They are friends after all."

"Friendship to Aro doesn't mean the same thing it does to you. If there's something he wants badly enough then Aro will stop at nothing and he certainly wouldn't let friendship get in his way. No, the only way to save Edward is for him to see you love him enough to risk your own life to save him and then the best you can expect is a life in Volterra. Aro will never let Edward go now he has his claws into him and, of course, you."

She nodded at my explanation then smiled wryly,

"Well, I guess life in the center of the vampire palace can't be any worse than whatever I ran away from Alice."

"I just hope you are right but if you change your mind I won't force you to come with me into Volterra."

"You'll still go, though? What about Jasper? Does he know you are going to almost certain death or capture?"

I sighed heavily and shook my head,

"For the first time, I lied to him Star. I told him I'd seen us return safely otherwise he would have insisted on coming with us and I won't have him sacrifice his life too. Besides, I know there is someone coming, someone who will give him a reason to go on living. I thought we were mates but I was wrong, I deluded myself and I can't go on doing it any longer, I found myself getting visions of him with someone else, a human like you, so you see, if I die it won't matter and if I am forced to work for the Volturi then he needs to think me dead until she appears. This is all a huge gamble but then isn't that what life is? One gigantic gamble."


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy New Year to all our readers. Love Jules and Kat XX**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Carlisle**

When I heard the news from Aro I could hardly believe it, I would have sworn he would force Alice and Edward to work for him but it seems I underestimated my friend's ego. When Edward forced the issue by threatening to expose himself to the humans in Volterra turning down Aro's offer to stay in Volterra and work for him his doom was sealed.

"Why didn't you use Chelsea to bind him to you?"

"Could I really have trusted Edward even then? He was far too powerful to take chances with, besides I have Chelsea at full stretch as it is. Not all the people in the citadel want to be here as you well know. I had to prioritize and as I already have the gift of mind reading he wasn't essential. I'm sorry Carlisle, I know how much he meant to you but I could do nothing. I offered him a way out and he threw it back in my face. I was left with no alternative, he had to die."

It dawned on me that Aro hadn't mentioned Alice or Star yet I knew they had gone to find Edward, to save him. Were they dead too? They must have been too late to save Edward but please God let them be safe. I took a deep breath,

"Do you have any other news for me? Better news Aro?"

"You were aware that having the human girl living with you, in your family, was against the law Carlisle? I don't see how you could have forgotten that, you who helped write some of our laws."

"She was going to become a vampire, it's what she wanted, to be with Edward. They were mates Aro, how could you have missed that?"

"Humans have no idea of what being a vampires mate means, as a human, she could not be Edward's mate although she was certainly intriguing. Which brings me to another question, why did you not inform us that you knew of a gifted human? That too carries a penalty Carlisle, I begin to wonder if you dismiss everything the Volturi stands for so lightly."

Aro had met Star, had tried to read her mind and had as little success as Edward, he spoke of her in the past tense so was she too dead?

"I assure you I take nothing lightly and the family were certainly not planning on breaking any laws. We were merely giving the girl a chance to recover from her accident and then show Edward that turning her was his only option."

"Ah yes, I remember his impassioned plea for death. How he swore vampires could have no soul and he would not damn the girl he loved by creating a monster of her. Very dramatic, but then Edward always did like flair and theatrics. We are not monsters Carlisle, we don't kill lightly, especially when there may be a use for lawbreakers."

"So she is still alive? And Alice? Is she alive too? Or do I have to break her death to her mate."

"Mate? I don't think so Carlisle although I do know she didn't tell him in person. I think there is a letter for him in your study, filed under pending. Her mind was full of interesting information Carlisle and one of the most interesting was that The Major is not her true mate so you see by executing her I was not condemning him. I am not a heartless beast although I know you think me so at the moment."

"So Alice is dead?"

"Like Edward she was given a choice, join us or die. Now as you are aware Alice had always refused to join the Volturi and although her gift was a valuable one I knew that she would always be one step ahead of me, of us, and one day I would pay for forcing her to serve me so I decided on the safe option. Yes, Carlisle, she is dead, however, I do have some good news for you, the human girl chose to become a vampire and will be staying in Volterra, at least for a while. Now her gift was most interesting and I look forward to working with her to see just how powerful it is once she learns control. I do hope that these actions, all clearly within the law of the Volturi, will not ruin our friendship. I would hate it if you were to force my hand into taking action against the rest of the family. I decided the lives of Edward and Alice would suffice as a penalty for all the Cullens. You should be grateful I spared the rest of your family my friend. Oh yes, I should wish you, Buon Natale! Consider their continued existence as my gift for the season."

Only Aro Volturi could consider allowing some of my family to live a Christmas gift!

I collected the family together deciding I might need some moral support if Jasper reacted badly to the news or Esme, especially Esme, as both Edward and Alice were her children as far as she was concerned. I had found the letter from Alice to Jasper in my pending tray on my desk and as we assembled in the dining room for the family conference I handed it to him without comment. There was a deathly hush as the others watched him open the letter and read, his face a mask, unreadable. When he finished it he handed it to Esme who scanned it, shaking with emotion as she understood the import of the words.

"I have just spoken to Aro who had news of the missing members of the family. Alice saw Edward go to the Volturi and ask for death after thinking he had lost Star."

As they listened in continuing silence I told them exactly what Aro had said, watching as Rose grasped Emmett's hand in shock, Esme sat twisting the letter between her hands while Jasper stood behind her chair, one hand on her shoulder. When I finished speaking all eyes were on Jasper.

"The letter, was it from Alice? What did she say, Jasper? How could she do this to you? Didn't she realize losing her would finish you too?"

Sad eyes turned to Rose and he tried to smile reassuringly but couldn't quite carry it off. We could all see he was struggling to maintain his composure.

"She said we weren't really mates, that my true mate will be coming along soon and I shouldn't grieve for her. She told me she wanted a way out of this life, that she had tried very hard to make it work for her but she was tired of pretending that being a vampire was something she liked. Her parents had thought her a demon because of her visions and now she really was one. That she had only continued as long as she had because she thought I needed her but now she can see my mate arriving she doesn't need to stay any longer, she can go to join her family and hopefully be accepted at last."

"That's crazy, Alice was the happiest of us all at being a vampire, she never complained or got depressed. In fact, she was the one who always jollied me along when I got down."

"It was all an act Rose. Alice wanted to help us all but she couldn't help herself, or excise her own demons."

"Do you really believe that Jasper?"

"It's what she left me, I have to. But I don't want another, if I can't have Alice then I go on alone. I'm not even sure I can stay here with so many reminders of her around me."

Esme jumped up horrified at this,

"Please, Jasper you can't leave us. I've lost too many of my family, don't make it any worse."

He smiled down on Esme and pulled her close,

"You have no idea how much I owe you, and the rest of the family. I think I might have drowned without your help. Alice brought me here and for that I will always be grateful but it's hard to find out the person you thought was your mate, the person you thought loved you was actually looking for our future, our real mates to appear. Or do you think she lied?"

Carlisle shook his head,

"If she had been lying we would certainly know by now Jasper, you would be prostrate with pain and grief. The very fact you are still on your feet and able to function proves the truth of her assertion. Stay son, you need our help more than ever now."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Jasper**

I tried so hard not to delude myself into believing Alice would walk back in with her sunny smile and throw her arms around me but it was hard. She had been my rock, my anchor in my new life, and it hurt to know she had hidden her own pain from me all these years. I had wanted her to be happy and she had seemed so on the surface, I guess I accepted that and never bothered to delve below the surface. On the odd occasion I had felt unsettled feelings or pain she would deflect my attention onto Edward or Rosalie, two I knew had fears and anguish, especially Rosalie but I should have questioned Alice. I still felt I had lost something very precious but she was right, the devastating pain I should have felt on losing my mate was absent. She knew I wasn't her mate or she couldn't have written that letter and hidden it in Carlisle's study knowing exactly when it would be found, when it would be needed. I hated to feel cheated but I did, Alice should have told me openly that she was unhappy, that we weren't meant for each other. I wouldn't have left her, if she had needed my companionship I would have gladly given it to her for a long as she needed it, I owed her that much at least. Now I would never be able to tell her that, or anything else. She was gone, gladly gone into death and I was alone.

Much as I knew it hurt Esme I just had to leave, to get away from all the reminders of Alice and the life we had lived, the life that had been merely a lie. I promised to return once I had sorted out my life and left late the same day, Christmas Eve. As I left I could feel Esme's pain, Carlisle's disappointment and Roses feeling of abandonment but I couldn't stay, I just hoped they would all forgive me and one day I promised I would return. In the meantime, I had decided not to visit Peter and Charlotte. While she would understand and leave me to work through my feelings on my own Peter was a different proposition. He had never liked Alice or the Cullens and I was sure he wouldn't be able to resist telling me how much better off I now was. It might even get to a pitch where I would feel like punching him and that wouldn't be good for our friendship so instead I took myself back to Texas, back home, and bought myself a horse and camping supplies. A year in the wilds would be good for me, the quiet, space and a lack of vampire or human contact would give me time to straighten out my thoughts and make decisions about my future.

I rode fifteen miles each day avoiding towns, farms, ranches, in fact, I hid from any contact. The peace and solitude were new to me, I hadn't been alone since before I ran into Maria and her friends and found it something of a novelty. Making camp each night by a stream or river and lighting a fire for company I allowed my mind to roam free, reliving my childhood on the family farm, my years in the army and then the blackest of time with Maria although at the time I had thought the years the best ever! Then my meeting with Alice, a memory that still had the ability to stir me although along with the sense of wonder and warmth I also felt the terrible pain of loss. She had given me a new chance at life, shown me that my life didn't have to be full of pain and horror. Taken me by the hand and guided me to Carlisle who turned everything around, he and Esme the kindest woman in the world and a second mother to me.

At first, I didn't see how I could go on without Alice but I knew I must and I knew she had seen that I would. If only I could have helped her as she had helped me but her scars ran much deeper and were still bleeding below the surface. The constant smile and enthusiasm hid from even me a black depression she just couldn't shake off. For her sake I had to find a way through this, I had to prove her right although I doubted I would ever look at another woman with the same level of love and admiration I had looked at her. She hadn't given me any clue as to where or how I would find this mate she had seen coming but I doubted it would happen while I hid out here licking my wounds.

It wasn't until the end of autumn that I was able to answer the most important question, what would Alice expect me to do? I hadn't wanted to think about it because to do so would make it permanent, she wasn't going to return, to guide me, I was on my own again. Would she expect me to go to Peter and Charlotte? I doubted it, if only because she would be the first one to see Peter's reaction to my news, he would be doing cartwheels for joy at the thought I was free of Alice's talons. No, she would want me to go back to the family, for my own sake but for Esme and Rosalie too. She would know I needed a little tenderness in my life, a little female comfort and she was right. It dawned on me it was almost Christmas and I hadn't spoken to any of the Cullens since I walked out last Christmas Eve even though I had promised to keep in touch. To a vampire time meant little but to family it meant a lot and I cursed my own selfishness which would have hurt Esme and Rose especially. They would think I had walked out of their lives with no intention of going back.

Hoping they hadn't yet moved on I headed back to Chicago, selling my horse to a ranch that looked well run and missing him the second I left. It seemed I was getting sentimental the older I got! Once in the city, I booked into a hotel for a couple of days and concentrated on buying some Christmas presents, partly as a peace offering and checked Carlisle was still working in the same hospital. I was relieved to find the family at the same address and decided to arrange my arrival to coincide with Christmas Eve. I hoped, however, upset Esme was she wouldn't refuse me entry at Christmas. It would be a year to the day, to the hour even as I found myself at the front door in the dark, 8 pm on a snowy Christmas Eve. Through the window, I could see a huge Christmas tree, decorated and brightly lit, but there weren't the usual sounds of the festive season, the carols playing on an endless loop and Emmett's laughter.

I knocked and waited bracing myself and hoping for the best as I heard footsteps in the hall and then there she was framed in the light from the interior, Esme. Her face lit up in a bright smile and she flew into my arms,

"Jasper, I prayed you would come back to us for Christmas, it wouldn't be the same without you. Come in, please."

The others had heard her voice and come to greet me, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle...I hesitated but this was the entire Cullen family now, there was no Alice, no Edward, or Star, just these four. Carlisle held out his hand,

"Welcome home son, it's been too long but I'm really glad you're back at last."

Emmett grabbed me into one of his bear hugs,

"Welcome home bro'."

Then I saw Rosalie and understood she had missed me as much as Esme,

"I'm sorry Rosalie."

Her face cleared and she hugged me,

"I really hoped you would be home for Christmas, for all our sakes. We can't lose anyone else Jazz."

I was home again and I understood it had taken the year's separation to make me understand this was indeed the place I felt at home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Charlie**

I had no idea what to expect having my teenage daughter live with me but I was nervous as hell. I was a long time bachelor, living alone and I'd come to accept it. My home was my sanctuary from work and having someone else live here with me was strange and not a little intimidating even though to was my own daughter. The first few weeks had been a little stressful for both of us. Bella was worried she might upset me and be sent back to her mom and I was scared she might hate it here and beg her mom to take her back but then we both began to settle down and get into a routine. I found myself looking forward to the evenings we were home together for dinner, especially when Bella cooked, she was a much better cook than her mother for which I was extremely grateful! She was no trouble, hell she spent most evenings in her room doing school work but weekends when I thought she was out with friends I found to my dismay she was in the local library.

I decided I should talk to her about making friends, she was doing well in school, her grades were good and there were no problems at all so why wasn't she making friends? I decided to order a Chinese delivery for Friday night and waited until we were both half way through before rather awkwardly bringing up the subject.

"I see the tickets for the school dance are on sale."

She nodded without looking up but I saw her tense,

"Do you have enough money to go? I mean...I'd be happy to help out."

She finally looked up but she looked uncomfortable, trapped.

"I'm...I'm not going, dad. I have some work to do."

"Not going? I thought everyone went to the dance, it's all most of the kids can talk about from what I hear."

There was an awkward silence and then she spoke again,

"I don't know anyone dad."

"Well, I guess you won't if you don't join in Bella. I understand it's not easy when you just moved up here but you must have some friends at school? In your classes? Who do you sit with at lunch?"

"I...it's not...I don't have any friends or, at least, I guess I do but I don't know them well enough and they all have dates."

Boys! I might have known.

"What about Angela Webber? Her mom says you and she have a lot of classes together."

"Angie's OK but I don't feel comfortable enough to go dancing."

"From what I hear, I don't think anyone worries too much about dancing Bella. It would be good for you to make some friends, go out and enjoy yourself. You work so hard you seem to forget you should be having fun too."

I was horrified to see her eyes fill up with tears and she grabbed a napkin to wipe them.

"I'm sorry Bella, I never meant to upset you. I just thought it would be good for you to have some friends here in Forks. I want you to be happy."

"I know dad and I am, I love it here, I love being with you but I don't make friends...I...I guess I'm just a loner like you."

I held up both hands in horror,

"Girl you do not want to end up like me! Besides, I have friends, even a couple of close ones, Harry, and Billy. A person needs friends."

She shook her head,

"I don't. The only person I want is my sister. Megan was my best friend."

After this, she asked to be excused and ran upstairs crying I knew.

 **Bella**

I felt such a fool for breaking down but I was so much happier here without any pressure, no Crystal, no mom demanding things, no noisy bar, no smell of stale alcohol. I loved my dad and I wanted him to understand I was a loner, I didn't want friends, they would only disappear like my sister had. I just wished I could explain things properly to him but I could hardly put my feelings into words for myself. I was therefore relieved when the next morning he didn't insist on reopening the night's conversation, my mother would have pounced the moment I appeared. In fact, he didn't mention it at all, just told me he was going fishing with Harry and promised to bring back fish for dinner which meant some quick study on preparing and cooking freshly caught fish. The only fish I had encountered up to this point were ready prepared in packets! I knew he was worried about me and on Monday Angie and Jessica, the two girls I considered friends of a sort tried to pressure me into attending the dance and neither seemed prepared to take no for an answer. It was almost as if they had heard my conversation with my dad!

In the end, I agreed, just for the peace, and, of course, my dad was delighted, he even gave me some money to buy a dress, the next hurdle I had to jump. Angela went with me to Port Angeles and I found a dress that I felt at least covered in if not comfortable. While shopping, we bumped into Lauren the school vamp who was checking out her reflection in the fitting room mirrors. Personally, I thought the price tag on the dress was a joke looking at the amount of material in it. I had seen more in a scarf! We exchanged pleasantries or what passed for them with her, for some reason she had taken an instant dislike to me but when I mentioned it to Angela as we parted from Lauren she just laughed.

"Bella, Lauren likes to be the center of attention and you, being the new girl, took that away from her. Don't worry, she'll settle down eventually."

If only Angela had been right! Unfortunately, she hadn't settled down by the evening of the dance and decided to make me the target of her bitchiness. From the moment I appeared with Angie and Jessica who had insisted on my accompanying them so I wouldn't have to walk into the hall alone, she didn't stop. She accused me of getting between my friends and their boyfriends when Mike Newton gallantly asked me to dance, just once. Then she tried to spike my drink but luckily Angela saw her do it and accidentally knocked my glass off the table. She splashed the front of my dress with fruit punch and then made matters worse by trying to "help" sponge it off.

By the time the dance ended I had already made a silent vow I would never attend another school social function. I tried to play down the horrors when my dad asked me how it went but he could see there was a lot I wasn't telling him and I guess he got the truth somehow because I heard on the grapevine that Lauren got a quiet caution from the dance organizers regarding her behavior. Unfortunately, it just made her hate me more and I was thankful we only had a few classes together. Dad stopped pressuring me then and I tried harder by inviting Angela and Jessica to study with me at home on occasion but I was far happier alone in my room or watching TV with dad. I liked my own company and he seemed to realize that.

The next big hurdle was Christmas and when dad started making arrangements for decorations, a tree and worst of all a Christmas Eve party I had to speak up. He couldn't understand a teenager who hates Christmas even though I had told him how I felt before I moved in with him. He offered to pay for me to go visit my mom instead which horrified me so I stopped complaining, that would have been a punishment. Instead, I was roped in to cater for the party which, as it was happening at home, would be thankfully small. In the end, it was just a few of the guys from the station with their wives, Sue and Harry Clearwater, Billy Black and a few townsfolk, the old doctor Benjamin Haynes, Mike Newton's parents and Mr. and Mrs. Hucknall who ran the local candy store. So all I had to do was replenish plates and keep the music playing, a relief as in between I was able to hide in my room. Luckily the youngsters from the reservation who had been invited as company for me were already occupied at a village bonfire and barbecue.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Charlie**

I had realized after that first Christmas together that I had been wrong to push Bella into celebrating. When everyone had left after the party I looked for Bella who had appeared from time to time and found her in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Leave it till morning Bella, it's late."

She shook her head and didn't speak but I could tell she was crying and went to put an arm around her feeling awkward.

"What's the matter, Bella?"

At first, she wouldn't tell me but I persisted, I hated to see my little girl so upset, especially at Christmas.

"Megan and I used to dream of this."

I looked at her a little startled,

"Dream of what?"

"We always hoped that one day you would come and take us to live with you. That we would have a family Christmas, parties and decorations, a tree, but it never happened. Every year we used to write to Santa and ask him for that instead of any presents but eventually I realized that Santa wasn't real and that even if by some miracle he was he didn't care about us. That it was just a dream, that it would never really happen. I decided Grandma was right, naughty children didn't get what they asked for from Santa. When Megan left I stopped asking or even dreaming and then..."

That was the last Christmas party I held, instead we treated it as just another holiday. We didn't bother with presents or decorations, I would never upset my daughter like that again. Of course, my friends thought I was crazy, to them I should just make a bigger effort to bring the Christmas spirit to Bella but they hadn't seen the distress in my daughter's eyes or felt her thin shoulders shake beneath my touch. As long as we ignored those "special days" like birthdays and Christmas we got along fine. She even made the effort to find a few friends and go to some of the more low-key school events but dances were a no no and I wasn't going to push, I'd learned my lesson the hard way.

Renee, I later found out, had been sure that Bella would be begging to go back within a month and by the end of six when it finally dawned on her that maybe her daughter was happy living with me she hit the roof. We received calls and letters demanding her daughter return home, then she tried emotional blackmail telling us how lonely she was without her beloved daughter. When none of this worked she threatened to take me to court to get Bella back but when I told her to go ahead and try she went quiet. She and I both knew any court would take into account Bella's wishes and the fact Renee had willingly allowed Bella to move to Forks with me.

It took time but eventually Bella and I found our routine and life became good for both of us. She did great at school and even went out from time to time with Jess and Angela, just into Port Angeles but it was a good start from the girl who had started out hiding in her room or at the library. I had tried to interest her in visiting the reservation with me, I thought she might enjoy the company of the youngsters there, Billy's boy Jake or Sue's daughter Leah who was about the same age but she seemed reluctant so I didn't push it. They were disappointed but understood things had been difficult for Bella,

"She may come around eventually Charlie and we will never stop inviting her."

"Thanks, Sue, I appreciate that."

Jake sometimes drove Billy over and called in but while Bella was always welcoming she soon disappeared and I guess I could understand why after a few visits. Even I could tell that Jake was fond of my daughter, a schoolboy crush that made me glad they didn't attend the same school. He was persistent I had to give him that but, in the end, Bella told him outright that she wasn't interested. She did it as gently as she could, I don't think she wanted to hurt him any more than necessary. She just explained that she wasn't interested in dating anyone. That her school work was the most important thing to her but she would like it if they could be friends. It wasn't what he wanted to hear but he understood it was the best he was going to get and I think he always hoped she might change her mind.

Time passed and suddenly Bella had a driver's license, so I bought her a small car that was cheap to run. She was very independent and now had a weekend job at Newton's sporting goods store. Her school grades were still excellent and I had become used to having her live with me, the little touches that only a girl could introduce, not to mention the laundry basket no longer overflowed and there was always plenty in the fridge, other than beer, cheese, and milk that is. Would it have been like this if Renee and I had made a success of our marriage? Somehow I doubted it, Bella was more like my mom than her own and for that I was grateful.

I knew it wouldn't be long before my little girl would be looking at colleges and I would miss her again but this time, I would make sure we kept in touch, I couldn't lose her again. Thinking about that reminded me that Megan would already be at college, getting ready to graduate. I wondered what she would have decided to do with her life and if she would have taken after me or Renee. Every year at Christmas I sent a flier countrywide, to all the police forces reminding them I had lost a daughter and to look a little harder to give me some closure. Even a body would have been better than the not knowing after so long.

I had hoped every year I might hear some news but year after year came and went with nothing and I almost stopped sending them but something in me just wouldn't give up, it was as if the very act of stopping would condemn Megan to death and I couldn't do that. The only Christmas tradition Bella and I adopted was to light a candle in the stairway window. Bella told me she had lit a candle in her own bedroom window every Christmas Eve hoping to call Megan back and burned it every night until it was gone. It sounded a little like my fliers so while I showed Bella my own ritual we started burning a candle in the window. I wasn't sure Megan would be looking around here for her home but maybe Bella's presence would draw her if she was still alive, it was a desperate measure like my own but it was all we could do.

So, Bella was about to start her final year at Forks high and there were other changes in town too. The clinic lost its doctor, my doctor, for the past forty years. He was finally retiring to that fishing lodge he had shared with his son and his family for the past ten years. We had a farewell party for him in the summer and then waited for the new doctor to arrive. I knew little about him, only what Benjamin had told me. He was from Chicago, very well respected, a surgeon as well so the clinic would have a steady hand at the wheel. He was only in his late thirties with a wife and three foster children. It seems he and his wife had lost two children a few years ago and she wanted to get away from the city.

"The kids are teenagers but I don't know how old. It will be nice for the town to have someone new."

"We'll miss you Ben"

"Oh, I doubt that you'll enjoy all the latest treatments and a young family in town and I will not miss Forks, or, at least, I won't miss the rain, my feet will finally dry out after fifty years soaking wet."

Of course, the talk everywhere was about the new doctor and his family, plenty of questions, would they be friendly? Would the kids be trouble? Would his wife join the town committees? I heard that talk at school was all about the foster kids, would they be male or female? Good looking? Fun? I guess it was the same the world over but I did wonder if Bella were thinking the same things, was she interested in new blood? Wondering if they might be boys and good looking? Somehow I doubted it, she really wasn't interested in guys which was a relief in some ways but a worry in others, most girls her age were dating, had been for a while yet she never brought a boy home and never went rushing out the door all dressed up to meet one. Maybe I was worrying unnecessarily, who knew!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Esme**

Forks Washington, would it feel the same? It had been so long since we had lived there yet it stayed my favorite place despite the rain or perhaps because of the rain. It meant there were very few days we couldn't go out which was nice, it gave the youngsters plenty to do, lots of hunting and perhaps Jasper would begin to snap out of the depression he had sunk into after Alice's... well, we had all found life difficult but he had taken it hardest of all. I had feared he might never return to us after he left, the next year was hard for all of us but we knew if we gave in to the sadness the Volturi would be the winners and that would be too much for Carlisle to bear so we worked hard at remaking the family with those of us left. When I opened the door to see Jasper standing there on Christmas Eve I was so happy and so relieved. Since then he had tried so hard and was still trying but I knew he found it difficult. Maybe a move to Forks would be good for him too, a fresh place, a new start. Maybe it would do us all good, we had only happy memories of the town, once we signed the treaty with the Quileutes that is.

We had a family conference and proposed it would be best if the three kids enrolled in the high school for their "final" year. They could pass as seniors, just, although Emmett caused raised eyebrows wherever we went. It would give them a chance to fit in, meet the young people and hopefully even find a few friends although Rose and Emmett really had eyes for no one else. However, they had other idea's, Rose wanted to join Carlisle in the clinic and with the medical degree, she had worked hard for some years ago that wouldn't be a problem. That just left the boys and reluctantly they agreed to enroll.

Secretly Carlisle and I hoped Emmett's company might cheer Jasper up. I have to admit to a hope that Jasper might just find someone to talk to, even if only his history teacher! There was little hope of him connecting with any of the students, he tended to intimidate most people who met him no matter how hard he tried. In fairness, though, these days he didn't try that hard. I don't think he wanted to connect, he was still missing Alice, his dearest friend if not his mate.

Packing I put the photographs of Alice and Edward in a box along with their personal belongings and sealed them up, I couldn't bear to destroy them, it seemed so final. I found myself doing the same with the things Star had left behind. I had considered sending them to her in Volterra but she never made contact and Carlisle told me it would be best not to stir up old memories.

"If Star is staying of her own free will then I doubt she would appreciate being reminded of us and if not then I doubt she would thank you for opening old wounds."

"Do you really think she is being held there against her will?"

He shook his head and smiled a little sadly,

"I don't think her will comes into it. I doubt she wanted to stay behind with those who killed Edward, we know she loved him even if they were not mates in the true sense."

"So, what are you saying Carlisle?"

"I fear she thinks she is there of her own free will but it is, in fact, Aro's will. Chelsea will have bound her to the Volturi leadership. She may even be married off to a member of the guard."

I put a hand to my mouth in horror, unable to believe even Aro could be so devious as to forcibly marry off a girl against her will but then Carlisle's earlier words struck home.

"You mean he could get Chelsea to bind Star to a member of the guard? Surely not, how could she be happy if that were the case?"

"Perhaps not happy but content enough. You would be amazed what Chelsea and Corin can do when they work in concert."

"That's awful."

"Yes my dear it is but it's also a cold hard truth and one of the reasons I couldn't stay in Volterra."

"Is there any way of finding out?"

"I suppose so but if I were to know for sure I'm not sure I could bear it and there would still be nothing I could do to change things so I would rather not know and if you think about it so would you I'm sure."

He was right of course but it was equally horrific and unfair. I guess I should have known, after all, Carlisle had told me a long while ago about the way Marcus was a prisoner held captive by Chelsea. How terrible must it be to know you were being forced against your will to be faithful to the man who had murdered your wife, his very own sister. But then a man who could cold bloodily kill his own sister was capable of anything. None of us mentioned Star, it was as if we all felt guilty at what had happened to her. She could have lived out a normal human life if Alice hadn't found her and taken her to Italy in a vain attempt to save Edward's life. I was sure my son would be horrified at the price she paid for her love of him. Still, that was in the past and must stay there or none of us would ever smile again.

When we drove into Forks I had the strangest feeling I was coming home, I had always loved Forks, a small town with a big heart. We had been made very welcome by the residents last time we lived here, well except the guardian tribe but even they had stopped watching us after the first year when they understood we were determined to stick to the treaty. Of course, our house was still standing but it looked unloved and old yet approaching it down the tree lined drive still made me want to smile. I had big plans for the interior and exterior and the boys had both offered to help out which would make it feel a family home once more. Emmett and Rose remembered the place from our last time here but it was all new to Jasper, not a bad thing either, no memories, nothing to make him think of Alice.

We had three days to make plans before Carlisle and Rose started at the clinic and the two boys started school so it was all hands to the pumps cleaning the interior and reclaiming at least a part of the gardens from the wilderness that had overtaken it. Of course, we should have known the Quileutes would be ready waiting to see if the treaty was to be renewed and I think some of the youngsters might be hoping it wouldn't but then young men seemed to enjoy fighting the world over, not thinking of its awful consequences. The chief elder who had been a small boy when we were here last had left a note on the doorstep asking for a meeting at the treaty boundary and Carlisle took Jasper with him, the only member of the family not known by the tribe, after all, we didn't want any mistakes that could be avoided.

When they got back Carlisle told me the treaty had been renewed although the elders were concerned by our newest family member.

"Some of them have heard his name and know of his reputation, it worried them but Jasper was very cool and calm, he told them he was willing to be bound by the treaty so long as the tribe was too. What could they say after that? There aren't many guardians here yet, only one or two triggered by the odd nomads who pass through the area but of course there will be more now we are here. Let's hope the Chief and the Alpha are able to keep the younger hotheads under control."

"Are you anticipating trouble, Carlisle?"

He threw an arm around me and pulled me close,

"No, I'm not. Quil Ateara knows the consequences if we are attacked, he doesn't want trouble any more than we do but it would be well to take care for a while. I've warned the others so I don't think we need to fear anything, we can relax and enjoy living in Forks once more."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Charlie**

This morning was to be a meet and greet, the new doctor and his foster daughter were starting at the clinic today. She was a trained clinical assistant whatever the hell that meant while it seemed Ben hadn't been exaggerating about Dr Cullen. I looked him up online and he was way overqualified for working in our backwater clinic not that we were complaining, it would be good to have someone with his experience looking after us. I had told Bella to keep an eye out for the Doctor's foster kids who would be in her year.

"Don't worry Dad they won't be missed, no one is talking about anything else. The girls are hoping the boys will be good looking and single."

"Oh? And what about you?"

"Me? It doesn't make any difference to me. I'm not looking for any complications."

I shook my head but I couldn't help laughing at my own attitude. Most dads I knew would be only too happy if their daughters weren't interested in boys while I would be over the moon if my daughter showed any interest in a guy!

I got to the clinic about mid-morning, I'd hoped to be there earlier but as usual, work got in the way, it wasn't always easy being a small town Police Chief despite what people thought. Going in through the main entrance I saw Ruby, the receptionist looking flushed and wearing an unusual beaming smile. Usually, she acted like anyone walking in was a personal affront!

"Chief Swan, I thought we might see you. Come to say Hi to Dr Cullen?"

"Yep, what do you think?"

She preened,

"He commented on how clean and well organized the reception was and his foster daughter Rosalie Hale will certainly bring in the boys with their sprained ankles and football injuries. Not that he was at the back when looks were being handed out."

"I see, I take it she's pretty then?"

Ruby smiled at this question,

"Beautiful and very polite but unapproachable I'd say. I wonder what the two boys are like. I'm sure you'll hear soon enough from Bella, how is she by the way? We haven't seen her for a while."

My daughter was coordinately challenged when she arrived although I thought a lot of it was down to stress and tension. We seemed to visit the clinic every week for the first year but slowly as she became more assured the visits tapered off, no more bruises, cuts, or sprains. I heard the door behind me swing open and turned coming face to face with the new doctor who was just as Ruby had said, good looking in a pale almost film star way. He smiled and held out a long-fingered hand for me to take. It was cold and harder than I expected as if he'd been working with frozen samples or something.

"Chief Swan, I've heard a lot about you from my predecessor."

"Nothing good if it came from Ben I'm sure."

He smiled and introduced his daughter who nodded briefly before excusing herself. I could see how the guys might be interested, she looked more like a model although she had an almost icy quality about her. I didn't think it would be easy to make friends with Rosalie Hale.

He invited me back to his office and we got talking, mostly about the town and the important members of the council.

"Will you be holding clinics on the reservation Dr Cullen?"

He shook his head which surprised me, Ben had gone to the Res once a week regular as clockwork and I had assumed the new Doctor would do the same.

"No, the Quileute Elders and I have spoken and they decided they would rather use their own medical help."

"But there's no qualified Doctor in the village."

"Nevertheless Chief, I have to respect their decision."

I left the topic but I would be speaking to Billy or Harry in the next couple of days and I would certainly find out why they didn't want to use the new doctor.

 **Bella**

There was an air of not so quiet expectancy in the school this morning, most of the students lingering in the parking lot until an unfamiliar truck pulled in, the Cullens had finally arrived. I didn't stop to gawk instead I went straight to my locker and sorted out the books for my first few classes. Making my way to English, I saw Jessica and Angie staring out of the window and caught up with them.

"Have the Martians landed?"

They turned to me and I could see a gleam in both their eyes as Jessica grabbed my arm excitedly.

"Bella, you should see the Cullen guys, they are HOT."

I rolled my eyes looking at Angie for more sense but she too just gave me a goofy grin.

"She's right, they are gorgeous. No, they are more than gorgeous. One looks like he belongs on the World's Strongest Man, you should see the muscles but his face...he has a killer grin."

I smiled myself, they had certainly made a good first impression on my friends.

"And the other one? Don't tell me he's the opposite? Short, fat, spotty, protruding teeth?"

They were looking beyond me and Jessica grabbed me by the arms,

"Turn around and you can judge for yourself, Bella."

I turned and came face to face with...well, he sure wasn't short or fat and there wasn't a blemish on the handsome face. He looked like...well it was hard to say. A cross between a male model and a contract killer. There was a definite air of menace around him despite the fact he was carrying nothing more dangerous than some books and a couple of folders. Behind him was the brother they had been talking about and I couldn't help smiling. He should have been the one you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley but the warm grin on his face took away any sense of danger. He too was good looking and I noticed both had the strangest golden eyes and pale skin as if they had never seen the sun.

They passed and my friends both grabbed me, talking in hushed tones,

"Well? What do you think? Aren't they gorgeous? I already heard Lauren telling everyone she would have one or the other dangling off her arm in a week. Which would you prefer?"

I just made a face, I had the strangest feeling as the two guys disappeared into the classroom that they had heard what Jess said and found it amusing.

"I'll pass."

"Are you mad Bella? You must at least admit they are hot."

"They are good looking yes but I am not choosing, I don't want either now come on or we're going to be late."

I dragged them behind me and we joined the newcomers in class only to find the bigger one had seated himself beside Mike Newton who looked like a dwarf next to him. That was funny but what wasn't so funny was finding the only other empty seat, next to me, had been taken by the other brother and as I slid in beside him I felt his gaze, just for a second, before it returned to the front of the class as our teacher appeared. I found it difficult to concentrate although my neighbor did no more than introduce himself as Jasper Hale. He didn't speak again but neither did he take any notes, he seemed to be listening to the teacher but only partially and I wondered if he was aware how fond of pop quizzes this particular teacher was? Still it wasn't my problem and I was relieved when the class ended and I was able to leave joining my two friends who looked eager to find out what if anything I had discovered while Lauren was giving me looks that would have curdled milk at 1000 yards!

Luckily I had Angie at my side from then until lunch although the two new guys were in all of our classes and Lauren managed to squirm in next to first the bigger guy, Emmett and then Jasper who to my amusement totally ignored her overtures of friendship. At lunch, they joined us in the cafeteria but chose a table alone and appeared to be talking quietly oblivious of all female eyes on them. Lauren was telling everyone who would listen that she had found out Emmett already had a girlfriend, in fact, the other foster kid in the family, Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister. Well, if she had her brother's looks it was as well she didn't attend school or none of the boys would be concentrating on anything else!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Bella**

School was much more interesting these days if only because watching Lauren stalk Jasper Hale and be quietly rebuffed day after day was something new. The Barracuda, as we had nicknamed her, never got turned down and she was finding it an insult not to be accepted. Of course picking on the weakest link, and because he continued to sit next to me in English, she accused me of saying terrible things about her. Of course, my friends understood it was all nonsense but her friends, the most evil kids in the school stood with her and I found myself the butt of their pranks once more. My locker was forced open and all my course work ruined with ink or something even worse at times. The smell made me gag and I had to be given another while my locker was fumigated. I found my car with a flat or no windscreen wipers and once even the gas had been siphoned out. My coat zip was broken and I even received threatening texts and phone calls. I didn't want to make a fuss, I hated the thought of being the centre of attention so I kept quiet about as many of these as I could but of course word soon got around.

Jessica and Angie started walking me to my car and advised me to tell my dad but what could he do that wouldn't make matters even worse? On the other hand, how could it possibly get any worse? I found the answer to that out when my car broke down on the way home in the pouring rain on the one day I forgot my umbrella. Taking out my cell phone I found the battery had been removed, either Lauren or one of her friends must have done it when it was in my bag in my locker during games. I was so annoyed, frustrated, and fed up that I couldn't stop myself from crying. I had found Forks a haven away from all the worries and stress of living with my mom and now Lauren and her friends were ruining it all.

 **Emmett**

Like Jazz, I found myself interested in the Chief's daughter, not romantically of course but she intrigued us. She ignored the spiteful pranks that one of the other girls insisted on pulling and I wondered why, personally I would have punched her lights out but I guess that was just a guy reaction.

"I think she just prefers the quiet life, Emmett, besides what do you expect her to do? Punch Lauren in the face?"

"It might make her feel better. I get the feeling she just can't be bothered. It's like she just goes through the motions, like something inside is broken or damaged."

"She does seem sad I'll give you that. You can see it in her eyes."

"So, you noticed her eyes then brother? They are like a doe's, all soft and liquid."

Jazz looked at me and burst out laughing,

"Isn't that a little poetic coming from you?"

"Hey I can do poetic when I feel like it, I just don't feel like it often. There's something about her, though."

Jazz nodded thoughtfully and I wondered if maybe he felt the draw too, could there be something there none of us was really seeing yet? Now that would be a turn for the books and I wondered what Rosie would have to say. She'd probably hit the roof knowing her, she wasn't keen on any of us getting too close to the humans, it frightened her. We felt like intervening when things started to get really bad but Bella still never said a word and we were reluctant to do anything that might make matters worse so we just watched and waited. Until, that is, things got completely out of hand.

 **Bella**

I sat looking at the rain as it ran down my windshield like a waterfall, trying to brace myself to get out and walk home when there was a tap on my side window. Thinking it was Lauren and her friends come to enjoy my misery I flinched but then the rain was wiped away by a hand and I saw Jasper Hale standing there, his hair slick to his head and dark with rain. Collecting my scattered thoughts, I wound down my window a little and heard his words.

"Can we help?"

I shrugged,

"My car broke down and my cell phone...well it's dead."

"OK, come on, we'll take you home then come back for your car, after all, it's probably my fault you are in this predicament."

I wanted to argue but I was too cold and angry to do more than nod and opening my door I ran quickly to the truck Emmett drove to school every day. He smiled at me as I climbed in apologizing for wetting the interior.

"No sweat Bells. Come on and I'll drive you home."

I looked out to where Jasper, who I thought had followed me, was standing at the front of my car with the hood up.

"He'll get soaked."

"Nah, drips don't get wet, just bigger. Don't mind him, I'll come back for him when I drop you off. We're real sorry about this. I heard Lauren talking to her friend but it was too late to stop you so we decided to follow and see if we could help."

I really didn't know what to say so I sat quietly as Emmett drove up to my house. As I turned to get out I thought I should, at least, thank him but he waved it off.

"Would you like to come in and dry off?"

"Nah, if I leave Jazz to sort things out on his own he'll probably break something. Horses are his forte, cars are mine."

"Then please thank him for me too, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't turned up when you did."

"No sweat, you're the only girl who doesn't treat us like you want to eat us. See you later."

"Later?"

He grinned and I could see how he would break hearts if not for his girlfriend Rosalie.

"Well, unless I'm mistaken your car won't get home by itself."

He was gone before I could say anything else and I went inside strangely happy to have finally spoken to Emmett Cullen.

My dad was home a few minutes later, surprised to see me as my car wasn't on the drive. I had to tell him something, only to find out he knew more than I thought. His friend, the school principal had been keeping him informed and waiting for me to make a formal complaint.

"Why didn't you Bella?"

I shrugged,

"It would only have made things worse Dad. I was coping with it OK until tonight."

I hadn't told him the Cullens had overheard anything, he thought they had just come along fortuitously so when Emmett and Jasper brought my car back about an hour later working perfectly although they were both soaking wet he insisted on thanking them personally and making them a hot drink and giving both of them towels to dry themselves off and their mother a ring to bring over fresh clothes. I was embarrassed but they behaved with perfect courtesy although they didn't drink the hot chocolate dad had made or the cookies I had baked the day before.

When Esme turned up with a change of clothes for the two of them they excused themselves and disappeared upstairs while Charlie guided her into the kitchen and offered her a hot drink which she refused sweetly.

"I'm just glad the boys were able to help your daughter."

She turned to me holding out a hand which I shook smiling awkwardly, I hated meeting strangers.

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella. I've heard a little from the boys, they said you made them feel normal."

I thought that an odd word to use but she continued,

"Unfortunately, both are quite good looking and girls tend to turn into hunters and as they are both quite shy that can be stressful."

They left soon after and dad and I waited for the pizza to be delivered, we had decided it was too late to start cooking now, or, at least, dad had and at this point, I wasn't going to argue.

"Why didn't you call me Bella?"

I took out my cell phone and showed him the empty battery compartment.

"Right well that's enough. I'll be speaking to Lauren and warning her that if anything else happens I will be taking her in."

I tried to dissuade him but he could be as stubborn as me and when the pizza arrived we stopped to eat while it was still hot. Afterwards, I went upstairs to do my homework but two faces kept intruding on me, Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. They had been kind enough to follow me just in case and waved away my thanks. Perhaps life in Forks wouldn't be so bad again after all. If Lauren was warned off I could pretend none of the unpleasant things had ever happened, something I was pretty good at doing.

The next morning I received a letter from Renee inviting me to celebrate Christmas with her and Forrest this year as if I would even consider it. It had taken me years to pluck up the courage to leave, I hated Christmas and I knew I would only end up as a babysitter for Crystal while they enjoyed themselves. I was a little worried dad might think it was a good idea but when I showed him the letter he left bit up to me. If I wanted to go he would pay my airfare if not then he would love for me to spend Christmas with him and we both knew which I would prefer after all, Christmas didn't exist at our house in Forks which suited me down to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Esme**

Last year's Christmas effort had been, like the one before it, a half-hearted affair, but this year I wanted a new start for us all. Edward and Alice were gone and there was nothing at all we could do about it, they were beyond any help. Star too was beyond our reach, there were just the five of us now and I couldn't bear the thought that we would go on year after year grieving. It was time to pull ourselves together and start to live again as a family.

Carlisle and Rose were doing wonderful things at the clinic which had been run down over the years. They set up extra clinics for the children and mom's to be, they also started up activities for the old people who came week after week with the same complaint only because it was somewhere to go, someone to talk to, to break the monotony, as many were alone. The community did what it could but anything that would give them companionship and a hot meal plus a doctor's compassionate ear was welcomed and I, of course, got roped in. I enjoyed cooking and talking to the people who came to the drop-in sessions. Carlisle as always was a great hit with the ladies but even Rose had some of the older men smiling, they saw too few pretty faces that smiled at them and listened as they talked about the past.

I made a list to ensure everyone would be involved and there was more than one place that needed a little Christmas cheer. The clinic and the house plus, of course, we would help out with the town decorations. The more the family did the better we would fit in and the longer we could stay. Carlisle asked me to call in at the station and ask Chief Swan if some of his deputies would help fix the lights up on main street.

"Maybe he'll want to help along with Bella, she seems such a nice girl."

"From what I hear she is but she and her dad don't celebrate Christmas so I don't want to put any pressure on them."

"I've never heard of anyone her age not wanting to do Christmas. Is there some reason?"

"Possibly but if there is I haven't heard about it, Esme. Anyway, do what you can or I'll have to send Em and Jasper out at midnight to do it vampire speed."

I knew he was joking but I still gave him a "don't you dare" look and he winked blowing me a kiss before driving off to work, Rosalie at his side.

First I went shopping, the food always went into the homeless shelter in Port Angeles and to some young families Carlisle knew who were struggling. It was all for show, a family the size of ours had to get through a fair amount of food or risk gossip and I hated buying it just to throw it all away so I spread it out instead, among those who needed it. Then I called in at the station and after a short wait which was fine, it gave me time to recruit the dispatcher Debs to help out with the Christmas party for the old folk at the clinic, I was shown through to speak to Chief Swan. He was very gracious and offered us three deputies for two hours,

"I wish I could give you more but we're a small town with a small police force Mrs. Cullen."

"I understand Chief Swan, it's more than we hoped for, thank you. By the way we are having a small get together on Christmas Eve, just a few people Carlisle and Rosalie work with and a couple of folk from town who have donated towards the festivities would you like to come? You can bring Bella of course."

He looked a little awkward as he replied,

"I don't think so Mrs. Cullen although it's a nice gesture. Bella and I...well...we don't do a lot of celebrating. It's a long story, but thank you for the invitation."

"Well if you change your minds feel free to come."

So, there was a story behind the story as Carlisle had imagined but what could put them off Christmas? It wasn't a death, I already knew Bella's mother was still alive and remarried so what else could it be? I determined to find out although that might be difficult without appearing nosy.

As it turned out it wasn't nearly as difficult as I had imagined, I found myself working with one of the deputies arranging lights in the trees that lined main street and we got talking about Christmas and family traditions, as you do. Of course I had to be careful, some of our traditions were centuries old, brought to us by Carlisle from London of the 17th century. The deputy told me how he and his family, two children, twin girls, Chloe, and Jessica, always spent Christmas with his wife's family and if he was working he joined them as soon as he could,

"Of course, the Chief usually works Christmas so we don't have to."

"Yes, I hear he doesn't celebrate Christmas."

"That's right, we thought it might be different since Bella arrived but nothing changed. I think it has something to do with his other daughter Megan."

My ears pricked up at this,

"I didn't know he had another daughter, does she still live with her mother?"

The deputy looked at me shocked then smiled,

"Of course Mrs. Cullen, you wouldn't know, not being here long. No, Megan left home one Christmas Eve and no one ever saw her again. She was about fourteen, fifteen, something like that I think. She and Bella both lived with Renee, their mom at the time."

"That must have been terrible. They never found her? Do they have any idea where she went?"

"No, she just had a row with her mom and walked out, or so I was told. I think there may have been a little more to it, though. Megan and her mom rowed a lot from what I hear."

"How long ago was this? Is it why Bella came to live with her father?"

"No, it was a long while ago, Bella was about twelve I think but I don't really know, I wasn't here then. We only moved to Forks three years ago but you soon learn all the gossip."

"Just like a doctor's wife deputy."

He laughed and we finished up the lights but it was so sad, the Police Chief losing his daughter like that. It must have affected him greatly, Bella too.

That evening I told the others what I had heard and as I expected Emmett's big heart went out to them both.

"Can you imagine that? Losing your kid on Christmas Eve. I wonder how come they never found her. The Chief must have contacts all over, how does a teenage girl disappear just like tha..."

He stopped and I saw a strange expression cloud his face.

"Hey, where did they live?"

"I have no idea, why Emmett?"

"I don't know...I guess I just wondered if maybe she didn't stay missing, maybe someone took her in."

I could see where he was going with this but it was hardly likely, after all, thousands of young girls went missing each year and tragically many were never found and of those that were many were dead.

It was so far fetched I put the very idea aside and concentrated on getting everyone into the Christmas spirit. Even Jasper seemed to be making an effort this year. He and Emmett had been decoration shopping after school one day and came back with boxes of baubles, tinsel, lights, and so much other stuff I thought they were shopping for the entire town, not just the house! The school was putting on a Snow Ball for the seniors and Emmett was taking Rose while Jasper was still vacillating, I knew he didn't really want to go but Emmett was putting pressure on him until I stepped in.

"I don't think Jasper wants to go on his own Em."

"He won't be alone, I'll be there with him."

"But you have Rose."

"We can share."

Rose hit him rather hard for that little suggestion and Jasper found he had somewhere else he needed to be and left hurriedly to avoid any more pressure.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Charlie**

I had guessed the closer it got to Christmas the more pressure Renee would bring to bear and so far I'd kept her calls and letters a secret from Bella, especially the more recent where the tone turned from frosty to downright unpleasant. Of course, she used the usual blackmail, how could I leave her without her only child at this time of year? But I ignored that and eventually she gave up which was a great relief, we could carry on in peace.

The Cullens made a huge difference to the festive season this year, going way beyond what anyone expected of them and most of the local businessmen and dignitaries were going to the Christmas Eve party at their place so I gave as many of my people the evening off as I could, holding the fort more or less alone which suited me. I'd stopped feeling guilty about leaving Bella alone this time of year, she'd made it perfectly clear she preferred that.

 **Bella**

Christmas Eve, it was almost over for another year, the season I hated more than any other. I made myself a strong coffee and braced myself to ring my mom and wish her a Happy Christmas. Personally, I didn't think she would notice if I didn't but I'd promised my dad I would. As it happened she was out so the call was brief, on her cell phone buying some last minute presents for Forrest and Crystal before helping out at the Christmas Eve party at the bar. Her tone was cool and she didn't bother to wish me a Happy Christmas, just reminded me that she had no children any longer to celebrate with. A joke as we never celebrated anyway! Still, once it was over the evening was my own and I curled up on the couch with a book and another coffee.

When the knock on the door came it startled me, I wasn't expecting any visitors and dad had rung earlier so I looked out the window to check and recognized Emmett's truck parked outside, what was he doing here? They knew I wasn't going to the party and dad was on duty. An icy blast hit me as I opened the door and Emmett and Jasper came inside quickly bearing huge boxes which I stared at uncomprehendingly. Emmett grinned which warmed the place up on its own.

"Sorry, we were going to come earlier but we got held up. Esme made way too much food as always and she thought as you weren't coming to the party you might like some bits."

"Some bits? There's enough in these boxes to feed an army."

I had opened one to see it stacked with beautifully presented canapes and plates of cold cuts, salads, in fact, a whole meal while the other contained desserts and cookies.

"Yeah, I think she got a bit carried away but we can't take them back so you'd best start eating right away."

"Well, thank her for us won't you. I guess you'll be wanting to get back or I'd offer you a hot drink."

Emmett nodded,

"Yeah, Rose will have my guts if I'm too long but Jazz doesn't do parties. Maybe he can keep you company for a while."

Something inside me jumped at this idea and it must have shown on my face because Jasper smiled a little shyly,

"Sure, but only if you're happy to have me for a while."

"Please, I'd like that, so long as you don't get in any trouble at home."

Emmett shoved Jasper in the back pushing him further into the room,

"I'll cover for him if necessary but I doubt he'll be missed."

It wasn't until Emmett drove off that I realized my unexpected guest had no means of getting home later but when I pointed this out he just shrugged,

"Someone will come, or I can walk, it's not that far."

He refused a drink but sat down on the couch picking up the book I had been reading,

"A Christmas Carol! Strange reading for someone who hates Christmas."

"Not really, I don't exactly hate Christmas, it's just...well I'll never get what I want so I don't bother with it."

"When I was a kid I loved Christmas with my family but I guess these days it just isn't the same."

"What happened to your family? I'm sorry, it's just that I know you are fostered so I wondered why. You don't have to answer..."

He cut me off with a grin,

"It's OK, I don't mind. We lost our parents when we were quite young, a car accident. Carlisle and Esme have been our parents virtually as long as we can remember."

"Of course, sorry. I lost my sister one Christmas Eve."

He looked at me steadily with those strange golden eyes,

"Is she dead?"

I shrugged,

"I have no idea. I guess so, probably. She had a terrible row with our mom and just left. We never heard from her again but I pray every year that she'll come back. She never does but I feel if I stop praying then I have to accept she's gone for good and I can't do that."

"Tell me about her."

"There's not much to say really. She was older than me, prettier, smarter, and she used to look out for me. She wasn't happy because our parents were divorced, Megan was always a daddy's girl."

"Were you a mom's girl?"

I sighed looking into the log fire,

"I don't think I was anyone's girl, I'm not even sure I ever will be...but I'm not feeling sorry for myself, I know it sounds like I am but..."

He reached over and touched my hand,

"We all need to belong to someone Bella, it defines who we are in the world."

I thought about this for a long time, the silence stretched on but it didn't feel awkward.

"So, you belong to Rosalie... and the Cullens I guess."

"On loan, you could say I guess. You only truly belong to your soul mate."

Again I thought quietly, this conversation wasn't at all what I had expected, it was way too deep for Christmas Eve but I was intrigued.

"Soul mate? You mean husband or wife?"

"Maybe but they aren't always the person you truly belong to and sometimes you don't even know it until much later."

I knew he was referring to himself, had he thought himself in love at one time only to find she wasn't the one?

"How do you know when it's the right one?"

He laughed sitting back and shaking his head,

"I'm the wrong person to ask that question of Bella."

So, he had been in love!

I made a fresh drink and brought in a few of the nibbles Esme had sent over but he just shook his head,

"I'm on a special diet, medical reasons., but please you go ahead."

I felt a little self-conscious but as I ate he stared into the fire pensively then spoke again.

"I like your company Bella, I feel comfortable with you and that is very unusual for me. However, you may not feel the same way, you might be bored or tired or even just wish I would go so you could continue reading your book. Please don't be afraid to say so."

Suddenly it was really important that he feel welcome and I swallowed down my mouthful to tell him so choking in the process. By the time I could get the words out I was red in the face and he was laughing which made him even more handsome than ever. What was this guy doing here with me when there was a party only a few miles away with girls who would swoon if he so much as noticed them.

We chatted on about Charles Dickens and Christmas stories for a while before he got up reluctantly,

"I should go. I'm not sure your father would approve of me being here with you alone so late."

I looked at the clock on the wall shocked to see it was after eleven then peered out of the window.

"It's snowing hard, you can't walk home in this."

"Trust me, Bella, I'll be fine. Besides, Em will meet me half way with the truck. It's been a pleasure talking to you. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that, I'm here on my own most of the time so whenever you are free."

"Is your dad working tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the late shift."

"Then if it's OK with you I'll come back tomorrow evening. If you change your mind just give me a call, I won't mind really."

I hated seeing him walk off in the snow but he didn't seem to mind strolling down the street with his hands in his pockets but as soon as he was out of sight I missed him and I knew I would until I saw him again. Good going Bella, get yourself all hot under the collar about a guy who has the pick of every girl in Forks!

"Yes", whispered a little voice inside my head," but he chose to spend the time with you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Esme**

We had been somewhat surprised when Emmett came back alone but there wasn't time to talk about Jasper's whereabouts, the guests were already arriving and everyone had to mingle. I had hoped perhaps Bella might come back with the boys but it seems she wasn't to be moved. Of course, the party was a huge success with plenty of music and food along with just enough alcohol but not too much. The party didn't break up until almost midnight by which time Emmett had gone off to drop some of the most inebriated guests safely home and pick up Jazz who had started walking home. When they got back it was plain to see that Jasper had something on his mind and we soon found out that the something was Bella Swan. He had spent the evening with her and she had made quite an impression on him.

"So Jasper, what do you think of the Chief's daughter now you know her better?"

He looked at Carlisle and shrugged,

"She's... complicated."

"Man just come out and say it...you have the hots for her."

Jazz rolled his eyes at Emmett's words but significantly he didn't rebuff them.

"Well? Are you going to see her again?"

"Esme, he sees her every day at school."

"He knows what I mean Rosalie. Are you?"

"Possibly, tomorrow evening if she's on her own."

"Right on, you'll need the walk home in the snow to cool your ardor Jazz. You think maybe Bella is the one?"

Jasper didn't answer Emmett's question and I wondered, had Alice been right, had Jasper finally met his real mate here in Forks? I hated to see him unhappy and a new member of the family would be wonderful although how the Police Chief's daughter would fit into our family was something I dare not even contemplate. It would certainly be problematic but if it was to be then we would no doubt find a way.

 **Emmett**

I like Bella, I liked the way she treated us as a family and I liked the smile she put on Jasper's face, something that had been missing for far too long. She was like a breath of fresh air but there was something else, something I hadn't told anyone, not even Rose. Bella Swan gave me a strange feeling like she wasn't really a stranger like I'd met her before although I knew that wasn't possible. It put me on edge but a crazy kinda on edge, and I wondered not for the first time about Edwards girl, Star. Could it be possible that Star and Bella's sister were one and the same person? It would account for the spooky feeling I had but then if so, why hadn't anyone else felt it? I was certainly not the most perceptive of the family. I knew that without being told but then our perceptive family members were now gone, just distant and painful memories. Alice with her carefree fun filled look on life and Edward who always took everything far too seriously. Even now it seemed like a nightmare rather than cold hard fact that both were dead.

The idea had started as a tiny niggle but now it had grown into something I could no longer ignore. I didn't want to speak to anyone else about it. I hated the idea they might laugh in my face, crazy old Emmett with his even crazier idea's at it again. This time, I wanted something more to go on than a tingle so I decided to get in touch with Carlisle's old friend Darius. I didn't know him well, he was too quiet and studious to be interested in me but he was a whiz when it came to information. He was a hotshot hacker and if it could be done with a computer, he'd already done it a million times. Maybe he could help me find out if Star and Bella's sister Megan were the same girl. Catching him wasn't easy, he rarely picked up his messages and then answered even fewer but I decided to gamble and left a short concise message giving him the bare bones and asking him not to speak to anyone else about it.

It could be weeks or months before I heard anything if at all so I decided to just try and ignore the feeling for now. We all made the effort Christmas Day, snowball fights, making the biggest badass snowman, and trying to put a smile on Esme's face because this time of year she missed the others more than ever. Rose had cottoned on that there was something bothering me but like the girl she was she didn't fuss or question me, she knew I'd tell her when I was ready, I just wasn't sure when that would be. Christmas Evening I offered to drive Jazz over to the Swan place, I had decided if I was going to tell anyone of my suspicion it would be him, especially as he seemed so fond of Bella but I chickened out at the last minute and left him at her door going off in my truck back to the forest to see if I could find me a bear out of hibernation and pissed. He'd been happy to take up my offer because it meant there wouldn't be a strange vehicle parked outside Chief Swan's house late at night.

 **Jasper**

Christmas Day had dragged but I put on a good performance for Esme and Carlisle, they both felt the loss of Edward and Alice keenly this time of year but I was relieved when darkness fell and I could go see Bella again. The feeling I wanted to be close to her had been building for some weeks but since last night, it had become so strong I had difficulty fighting it. I was losing my battle, falling in love with Bella Swan and I had no idea where this would lead or even if she felt the same way. I could experience some of her emotions but they were so mixed up as if too many were all vying for place in such a delicate body. As Emmett pulled up I saw the curtain twitch and smiled, she had been looking for me...or maybe that was wishful thinking.

"I'll see you around midnight unless I get a call. Don't do anything I wouldn't do bro'."

I thanked Emmett with a brotherly punch on the arm and jumped down seeing the front door open as I did so.

Bella waited on the porch for me, her arms wrapped around her as the cold bit through her sweater.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Sorry I had to wait for Emmett, but I'm glad you didn't call to put me off." "Me too, come on in out of the cold, it's absolutely freezing."

We went inside and I smelled freshly brewed coffee and baked bread.

"I was just having my dinner, do you want to join me? Oh, no, your diet I almost forgot."

"That's fine, I'll sit with you, though, if you don't mind."

"Great, Did you have a good day?"

"It was OK, but it's improved markedly now."

She gazed at me quizzically and I smiled then watched as she finished up some soup and fresh bread washed down with a huge mug of coffee then helped her tidy up before retiring to the lounge and taking my place on the couch once more. Looking round, I saw she had changed her reading matter. This time, she was attempting a quiz from the newspaper and I joined her to finish it. It was fun just being with her, watching her mannerisms as she tried unsuccessfully to trap a strand of hair behind her ear or nibble her lip unconsciously when thinking. She was so natural, so beautiful, and I knew she was the one, my soul mate but what did she think of me?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Bella**

Something had happened this evening when I saw Jasper Hale at the door, I had been half convinced he wouldn't come, after all, why should he? He had his sister and his foster family to spend the day with. Why on earth would he leave them to spend a quiet evening with me? Dad hadn't gotten home until the early hours of Christmas day and he was exhausted. There had been a couple of crashes, only minor but even so it meant hours out in the snow and biting wind so I got him something hot to eat and he went to shower and then bed. This morning when he finally surfaced I had cooked a pot roast and made a fresh apple pie which he helped himself to seconds of before taking the rest for his snack at work. I know he felt a little guilty but I was fine. I hadn't told him about Jasper's visit although I couldn't explain why. It was just, well...something private and special.

When he did arrive, after I had convinced myself that he wouldn't I felt a warmth in my chest I had never experienced before. MY heart raced and my mouth felt dry. I cursed inwardly at my own stupidity, was I really falling for one of the Cullens? How stupid was that! I felt his eyes on me as I finished my meal and was amused when he grabbed a cloth and started drying as I put the plates on the drainer.

"What's so funny? I am house trained you know."

I grinned and when we went into the lounge he picked up the quiz and we finished it together, it felt nice, warm and just normal. Like we had known each other for a long time and didn't need to stand on ceremony. I caught him watching me out of the corner of his eye and blushed, I just hoped the light from the log fire made me look prettier than I really was and that thought had me turning crimson, why did I have to blush so easily?

"Bella?"

I looked at him,

"Yes?"

"I...would you..."

He stopped looking rather awkward and tongue-tied for a second,

"I just wondered if perhaps you might considering going out with me sometime."

I stared, go out with him? Like a date or something?

"I realize it might seem too soon, you hardly know me but I'd like to get to know you better, if that's OK."

I swallowed nervously because suddenly the air was charged with something, like static and I felt myself drawn in by those golden eyes as they stared at me.

"I...I'd like...yes thank you."

He reached out a hand and tucked that stray strand of hair behind my ear, and I shuddered slightly but not from the chill of his fingers although they hadn't warmed up yet. No, it was the intimacy of the gesture that touched me. I moved closer, sliding onto the couch beside him my breath coming a little faster now and his arm slid around my shoulders pulling me close to his side.

"I have no idea what you are doing to me Bella Swan but I find myself unable to resist you. I couldn't wait to come back today, I missed you."

I found myself relaxing against him, the spicy scent of his body making my head swim.

"I missed you too but I wasn't sure you'd come back. I was so relieved when you did appear."

"What did your father say about my visit? Was he curious?"

"I didn't tell him but don't ask me why, I can't explain. What did your family say?"

"They didn't, they more or less let me get on with my own thing. It's a little different, our family."

"Yes, but, at least, you are a family. You care about each other and it's easy to see how close you all are. Like a real family, or at least like a real family should be. Sometimes I close my eyes and pretend I have that kind of family, just for a little while."

"Don't you remember your family when you were all together?"

 **Jasper**

Bella laughed but there was no humor in the laughter, in fact, it was bitter and I understood how badly her childhood had scarred her.

"My family? I had a dad who never made it home for Christmas although it wasn't his fault. A mother who gave up trying and a sister who decided she couldn't take any more and ran away...Oh yes, I also had a grandmother who told me that Santa kidnapped naughty children and kept them at the North Pole or fed them to his reindeer and I was little when I heard that story. So, you see, I don't really want to remember my family because we weren't really a family."

"But you still miss your sister don't you?"

She nodded and I could see tears glistening in her eyes,

"I'm sorry Bella I never wanted to upset you."

Her next words were so quiet I could barely make them out even sitting so close to her.

"I used to ask Santa for my sister back, it's all I ever wanted but I guess its like prayers, they aren't always answered. In the end, I wonder why I bother, after all, she can't have cared that much about me or she would never have left without me."

I pulled her closer kissing the top of her head comfortingly rather than with any desire although I did desire her in every way.

"If I were to promise you that I would never leave you or allow anyone to harm you again Bella, what would you say?"

She pulled away slightly to look into my eyes,

"I would say don't, because promises are as easily broken as made. I like you, Jasper, you make me feel alive, something I haven't felt in a very long time but don't ask me to trust you with such promises. It's just too hard. Let's just see how things go shall we?"

Leaning down, I touched her lips with mine making my promise silently and knowing I would never break it while outwardly agreeing with her.

A little later, as she caught her breath I asked if she would come to meet my family the next day. It would be good for them to see how I felt about her and good for her to see them close up. There was always a danger when we brought a human into the home but everyone knew how to behave and Bella had seen enough of us not to be surprised by our outward differences.

"I'd like that Jasper, but do you think it would be OK? After all, it's still the holiday and the family might prefer to be together without any outsiders."

"You aren't an outsider, you are my girlfriend and that makes you a part of the family. Besides Esme loves having visitors and you already know Emmett."

I knew she was nervous about meeting Rosalie, my twin, but I also knew Rosalie would do nothing to upset this for me, not when she understood how I felt about Bella.

"I'll ask my dad when he gets home. Maybe you can meet him officially when you pick me up, he's off tomorrow afternoon."

"Then I'll certainly meet him and look forward to it but I guess I should be going, it's getting late."

She hadn't realized how late it was and again worried about me walking home in the snow but again I told her Emmett would pick me up at the edge of town and she accepted it although I knew she thought I was crazy. At the door we lingered again, the sweet taste of her lips holding me there when I should have left. It was the feel of her body trembling with cold that finally brought me back to my senses and I made her go back inside and wave from the hall window as I started my long walk back to meet Emmett. As soon as I was out of sight I sped up and was soon at our meeting place where he sat waiting, the truck engine ticking over quietly. He looked up and grinned,

"I see you scored bro'."

"Just drive."

He laughed loudly in the confines of the truck cab,

"Jazz has himself a girlfriend at last. Way to go."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stifle the grin at the memory of Bella in my arms.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Emmett**

Everyone was pleased that Bella was coming over as Jasper's guest, even and probably most surprising of all Rosalie. She loved Jasper as if he really were her twin brother and I know how much she had worried about him since he lost Alice. Bella might not be her ideal choice for Jazz but even she could see the difference meeting her had made to him. Suddenly he seemed to come alive again and this time, it was genuine not faked to help Esme feel better. For the first time, the house felt like a home again and the Christmas spirit flickered more brightly. Things would never be the same again, how could they? But life went on and we had to make the most of things.

I watched as Bella appeared looking a little intimidated on Jasper's arm and smiled trying to put her at her ease but, of course, it was Esme who came to the rescue as always with a bright smile and a hug. Once seated and with a mug of coffee, the rest of us ignoring our own but accepting the drinks from Esme for local color Bella seemed to relax a little. Carlisle and Rosalie had been playing backgammon and when they found out Bella knew how to play a mini championship was set up. Of course, no one ever beat Carlisle usually but I think maybe he cheated a bit because Bella seemed to be holding her own when I got a call from Darius and excused myself.

"Right, are you alone only I've got a shit heap of things to tell you and some are gonna be a huge shock."

"Yeah, I'm in the garage, why? Is it her? Was I right?"

"I'm not sure I should even be telling you all this Em, I should be talking to Carlisle by rights."

"Carlisle? Why? I never really spoke about my theory to him, only Jazz. Come on man, is Star Bella's sister?"

"Emmett, I heard the story about Edward and the human girl he found. I know they were a thing and I know the stupid ass-headed fool refused to turn her then when she told him to fuck off decided to fall on his sword."

"So? That's old news Darius, don't start dragging it all up again, it'll kill Esme and Carlisle and they're only just getting themselves straight again. Just answer the damn question...please."

There was a short silence and then he began to speak rapidly, almost too fast for my vampire hearing, but by the time he had finished I was speechless.

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Wow! What the hell do we do now?"

"Nothing, there's nothing anyone can do, nothing that will change things anyway. It's best to let sleeping dogs lie I think Emmett. Besides, what difference will knowing the truth make?"

"I don't know I can do that Darius. They have a right to know the truth, all of them."

"Even if it causes a rift? What happens if Carlisle calls Aro a liar? How do you think he would react to that? You could get the whole family killed, but it's down to you now if you tell them I'll back you up, if you don't I'll forget what I know."

I put my phone back in my pocket slowly stunned, my mind whirling with the ramifications of Darius words. All this time Aro had lied, he had let us think Edward and Alice dead and Star a prisoner of the Volturi when in fact they were all alive and living in Italy although not all against their will. I could see why Aro wanted Star, she had a shield and Carlisle had pointed out how valuable that made her to the Volturi. I could even see that in a pinch he would pick her over Edward whose talent was very much like his own but Alice? How could she possibly go along with all this? Put the family through it all knowing how much it would hurt us all, not to mention Jazz although I guess she thought she had done the right thing by leaving him that letter. I guess we should have understood that the relationship between Edward and Star had been something unusual, not mates as we had all thought. No, it was something else entirely, all this time she had been his singer, luring him in with the scent of her blood which he fought to hide from not only us but himself too.

So, Edward had found his mate but not Star, another in Volterra and Alice was held as a companion for Star who was now a vampire but a highly unstable one. Darius thought that was what had saved Alice's life. The only other person Star would recognize as a friend was Alice. Anyone else approaching her would find themselves dead or as good as. Aro couldn't control Star without Alice and she wouldn't let him use Star as a weapon so there was a stalemate. Star's shield was too powerful to be overcome even by Alec so in effect he held a live grenade in one greasy hand, pin out, that would blow up in his face if he so much as relaxed a muscle. It was almost funny, if not so tragic for the other players. He couldn't let her go, she could be lethal to the Volturi but he had no idea what to do with her.

Poor Alice and Star, but as for Edward, now there was a twenty carat gold bastard. He could have come back or let us know he was alive and safe, happy even but he had chosen to stay put in Volterra with Jane and make a nice little life for himself as one of Aro's pets. The ironic thing was that his only value had been as a control on Star and he failed even in that. If he hadn't been recognized by Jane as her mate he would have been deemed redundant and killed. Now he was swanning around the citadel like a fucking vampire Prince bathing in the reflected glory of his mate. How Aro and the brothers had kept this a secret for so long I couldn't imagine but then no one had thought to question Aro's words, Carlisle accepted that his friend had told him the truth about Edward and Alice, after all, what reason did he have to lie? A very good one or so it turned out but now I knew the truth and had to decide what to do about it knowing Darius thought the best course was to hold my tongue, no one would know if I did...no one that is except me and I couldn't live with the lie, I never could abide all the secrecy, it was bad enough living a lie among humans without keeping secrets from my own family. Besides it would only be a while before I opened my big mouth and put my foot in it and then I would be in even more trouble for withholding the truth. Well, this was going to make for an interesting extra Christmas present for the family, Bella too if Jazz thought she should know, and if he and she were indeed mates then she would have to know everything in any case.

Deciding there was no point putting off the evil hour I went back inside to find the rest playing Trivial Pursuit and myself roped in on Carlisle's team along with Rose. They could tell there was something on my mind but I certainly wasn't going to go into details with Bella sitting there all innocent and unaware so I just shook my head briefly in warning when Rose asked what was the matter. I found myself getting into the game despite the thoughts whirling around my head and when Bella said she had better be getting back I offered to drive, my truck was the best with all this snow around and I wanted a chance to speak to Jazz alone and in private and driving home from Forks would allow that. In the event, Rose came for the ride too and once we dropped Bella off and Jazz had said a long goodbye on the porch I drove back slowly explaining everything that Darius had told me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Bella**

How could one evening make such a difference to my life? For the first time, I found myself enjoying a family evening, the kind I had only ever seen on TV or read about in books. I had never expected to find myself in one and as I went slowly up to bed I felt almost light headed. Jasper's family had been so kind and accepted me immediately. Being with him had made a big difference too, someone who was interested in me as a person, romantically interested as well. Of course I didn't expect it to last, he could do so much better for himself and I'm sure he would eventually but I was determined to enjoy the time I had with him. I wondered if my dad would notice the difference in me tomorrow, if he did would he want to know if I was serious about Jasper and he about me? Even more interesting would be my mom's reaction if she found out I had a boyfriend.

Once in bed, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to relive the evening, the laughter and teasing, the warmth of feelings between the family and to myself. The feel of Jasper's cold hand in mine and the taste of his lips as we kissed goodnight on the porch. He had asked if I would go out with him tomorrow for a drive and I had been only too happy to agree knowing my dad would be over the moon at the idea of my having a date, especially with someone as presentable as the doctor's foster son! It was ages before I fell asleep, afraid I might wake and find this had all been some wonderful dream instead of reality.

 **Jasper**

I listened with growing anger to Emmett, understanding we had been taken for a ride, all of us. It was something of a shock to find out Star was Bella's long lost sister and I wasn't sure how we could tell Bella without admitting to our own secrets. Besides Star was a prisoner in Volterra and Bella would in all likelihood never see her again, even if she agreed to marry me eventually and become a vampire herself. It would be far too dangerous for Aro to know Star had a sister, he might well collect her as a possible gift to join the Volturi guard and I would never allow that.

"So, you're telling me that Alice is still alive? That Aro Volturi lied and is keeping her a prisoner?"

Emmett eyed me warily,

"Jazz, keep calm."

I could feel my anger beginning to rise, that fucker had led us all to believe that Alice and Edward were both dead when in fact they were both alive and well, prisoners of the Volturi. Well, now the Volturi would find out what it meant to mess with me!

"So, do you think I should tell the others? It's going to be impossible to keep it from Rose, she always knows when I'm hiding something from her and from the look on your face I get the feeling you won't be sitting around for long. The thing is Jazz that we can't act in haste, we have to think this through properly or they will end up dead. We have to be careful, I don't even know what the rest of the family will do or say."

"Do you really think Carlisle will just sit back and accept Edward and Alice are in Italy without confronting Aro about it? Because I sure as hell am not going to."

"I don't see what he can do even if he finds out Jazz, Aro isn't going to change his mind and suddenly just let them go now is he and unlike you, the rest of us are not fighters."

"True, in fact, it might be dangerous for Carlisle to know the truth. Aro might think he would try something to free them."

Emmett pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine then looked at me, relief on his face and I knew he had thought I might lose it hearing the truth.

"So, you think I should just forget about it?"

"No. I just think we need to have a plan of action ready for when you do tell him."

"You mean think of a way to get them away from Volterra?"

"Yes although it won't be easy. The one thing we have on our side is that Star cannot be controlled by the Volturi. If we can think of a way to make it safer for her to live in the world with us then perhaps Aro would reconsider."

"OK, but how? Alice is the one she responds to and Aro isn't going to give her up just like that."

"What we need is a channel of communication with Alice, maybe we can manipulate the situation to our advantage then."

"And how do we do that?"

"We talk to Darius again, if anyone can get a message to Alice it's him."

Deciding there was no time like the present Emmett rang Darius and, this time, his call was picked up, Darius was as interested in our reaction as he had been to find the others alive himself. Emmett explained our conversation and put the phone on speaker so we could talk together.

"So, you want me to get word to Alice to do what exactly?"

"The best way to get Alice and Star back is if Aro thinks she is too dangerous to hold in Volterra."

"So, you need her to act up? I'm not sure exactly how powerful she is but say she could. Don't you risk Alice being killed as redundant?"

"No, Aro wouldn't kill her gratuitously, he could be really magnanimous and allow her to return to Carlisle. It makes him look good and Aro likes his reputation to be untarnished."

"Yeah, sure. You think he'd let Star go too, though? If she's too dangerous to remain in Volterra surely she would be equally a threat to them at large."

"Not if Aro thought she could be controlled by her sister. A sister who is The Major's mate. He doesn't want any part of me so he's not likely to try anything with my mate and at the same time he knows I'm no threat to the Volturi so long as they leave me alone."

"A kind of a win-win situation you mean? Well, I guess it could work. You're right about not wanting trouble with you. The brothers know you are probably the most dangerous vampire alive, they are happy for you to go your own way, you aren't ambitious, you just want some peace and that suits them. There are very few of the guard that would take you on anyway and none willingly. Leave it with me, I'll get word to Alice and see how the land lies. Are you going to tell the others?"

"Not until we hear back from you, besides I haven't exactly told Bella how I really feel or the truth about us but if we are going to free Star then I guess I'm going to be forced to pretty soon."

We drove the rest of the way home in silence, lost in our own thoughts. A lot hinged on the Volturi's fear of The Major and though I had vowed never to let him loose again I understood it was one vow I might be forced to break in order to save others. It wasn't something I relished, my life since I forced him into hiding had been far more pleasant and relaxed but if it had to be, then so be it. Luckily when we got back it was to walk into a discussion on how nice Bella was and how much everyone had enjoyed her company. Esme was keen to find out if Bella were coming over again and even Rosalie complimented me on my taste in girls.

"I like her, she isn't pushy or nosy like most human females. A little sad and timid I guess but then she was in a house full of vampires even if she wasn't aware of the fact. You haven't told her anything have you?"

The last was added quickly and I shook my head,

"There will be time for honesty later. I'd rather get to know her before I tell her I'm an ultimate predator and she is my natural prey. It tends to cramp your style if you throw it in too soon."

She laughed and threw a cushion at me but I knew Rose was terrified of being discovered for what she really was even though I didn't think Bella would cause us any trouble, I had a hunch she might take the news a lot more calmly than anyone imagined, she was a strange kind of person, part mouse, part lion and I loved the combination.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Alice**

I stared out of the window in the tower looking down on the main square of the town and wishing I were down there among the humans but knowing that was one wish I would never be granted, not as things stood. Star was reading a book, calm for now but there had been no visitors for days. The last person to approach us had been Sulpicia with an invitation to join the rest of the Volturi for the Christmas celebrations. I don't know what she expected, after all, Star had been as anti her as anyone, in fact, Star hated everyone here with the exception of myself. If she had agreed then it would be a sure thing that Edward wouldn't be invited too. She blamed him for what had happened, not only to herself but to me too. We had come to save Edward from killing himself and instead found ourselves prisoners while he had the happy ending. He and Jane Volturi deserved each other, both were egotistical bastards who thought of no one but themselves. Of course, Edward was rewarded for bringing such prizes to Volterra, in the shape of Star and myself.

I could see Aro drooling as he stood there before us, Star begging for Edwards life when it hadn't even been necessary. Of course there was nothing I could do when the brothers insisted Star become a vampire but sit with her as she burned wishing I could kill them all, she hadn't deserved any of this. When she woke up she recognized me, which was a shock. More of a shock was her reaction to everyone else. She had almost ripped Edward to pieces when he came to see her and when the brothers turned up we found out just how powerful Star's shield really was. It had taken months to repair the damage done to the citadel which was blamed on a gas explosion. Aro had lost an arm which was found on the roof of the wives tower and Caius was impaled by a wooden beam, it was just a shame a stake through the heart was not as effective as in literature!

Far from being the new darling of Aro's arsenal, he found her to be most deadly to himself and his precious guard. Alec and Chelsea had both tried after Jane failed to make any impact on Star and had as much success. The only person Star would communicate with or bear close to her was me. It saved my life and made Star a burden Aro could not afford to allow to leave. He had lied to Carlisle, told him we were dead and Star a member of the Volturi, wishful thinking on his part. He knew if he allowed Star to leave Volterra there was a good chance she might just decide to destroy him and his precious Volturi. Up in the tower, away from anyone Star was safe enough, especially as Aro had warned her that if she tried to escape using her gift the Volturi would kill every member of the Cullen family and hunt down and kill her own human family too. She had remembered everything once she turned and knew she had a family, a sister even, and Aro suspected as much. He had already sent Demetri to track them down but it was proving extremely difficult and I wondered if just perhaps Star's gift was powerful enough to shield them from his gift or if it was just difficult because Demetri had nothing to work with. So, she and I were stuck here in our own gilded cage waiting for either a new gift powerful enough to subdue her was discovered or Aro decided to chance allowing her to leave. In short we were here in all probability for eternity and as I was here for Star's sake Aro hadn't bothered to attempt making me content or loyal to him. We both knew he probably would have failed in any case, I had Star looking out for me.

When Felix came in with our meal, this was the one thing I really hated about the Volturi, their cruelty. They had refused my plea to be allowed animal blood and both Star and I were given blood collected from some of the human "visitors" Heidi drew in every week. It was served in a huge silver jug, still warm, and every time I drank I hated myself a little more. Star knew no different but even she was annoyed that she couldn't hunt for herself, after all, it was a part of our genetic makeup, the urge to hunt our prey. We were never given enough to cure the thirst only make it more manageable. Aro had tried starving us into submission but it just made Star more angry and destructive and he lost his nerve before she gave up. He put the tray containing the jug and goblets on the side table and left without speaking and Star went straight over, her thirst getting the better of her with the scent of the fresh blood but as she picked up the jug I saw there was a folded note stuck to the bottom of it.

I peeled it off as Star filled the two goblets and handed me one ignoring the note for now. I unfolded it and began to read.

"Star is The Major's mate's sister. We know you are the only one who can control her. Star must become more unstable, dangerously so and you must see her sister as the only one to control her. Do You want to be free? Work your magic Alice. D."

I wondered who the note was from? D? I didn't know any D, especially one in Volterra, inside the citadel. I looked at Star who was watching me, the empty goblet in one hand and jug in the other.

"What is it, Alice? Aren't you thirsty?"

I hesitated then passed the note to her and drank my share of the blood while she read it.

"Who's D?"

I started to shake my head but then it hit me. There was only one person who could have gotten a message like that to prisoners in the Volturi stronghold, Jasper's friend Darius, of course. It was a beacon of hope and I knew they were trying to get us released at last although how they found out we were still alive I had no idea. Of course, the fact that Star's sister Bella was Jasper's mate was extremely fortuitous, he was the only man the Volturi were in any way scared of. If he had decided to vie with them for control of our world he would probably have won but he wasn't interested and that suited them down to the ground. Not only was he the best fighter in the vampire world, he also had powerful friends, friends who also preferred to sit back and watch the Volturi run things however they would be a formidable enemy under other circumstances.

I explained everything to Star and saw excitement light up in her eyes,

"You mean we could be free of this place? I could see my sister again? What about you? I won't go without you and I won't let them hurt you but there's Edward. I really want to meet up with him again, the two-faced bastard."

There was an ominous rattle from the window glass and I put a hand on Star's shoulder,

"Careful, calm down. If you get agitated Aro is going to wonder why and we need a story to give him."

She nodded and I saw her make a conscious effort to calm herself.

"OK, but how are we going to get word to Jasper?"

"The same way he got word to us."

I scribbled a reply on the back of the note from Darius and stuck it to the bottom of the silver jug.

"How long do you think it will be before he gets the message?"

"I don't know, not long and in the meantime I think we should start to worry Aro."

She grinned mischievously,

"What a wonderful idea. So, what are you going to tell him when I start demolishing things again?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Aro**

Of course things had gone far too smoothly to last, I should have understood that but even so I didn't expect things to go so badly wrong, so very quickly. The first we knew of it was when Felix came bursting into my study where I was going over some papers with Caius and Marcus. This was unheard of and we all stared as the huge guard composed himself.

"Aro, we have a problem."

"So it would seem from your unorthodox entry Felix, explain yourself."

"I took blood to Star and Alice and found the tower in an uproar, it seems Star has lost control of her temper and is destroying the place stone by stone."

"Then tell Alice to calm her down."

"She isn't able to. It seems Star has been building up to this for some time. She demands to be allowed outside and when Alice told her that was impossible she threw a tantrum, a very serious and deadly one."

Caius stood up irritated by the interruption,

"If Alice cannot keep the girl under control then what use is she to us? Or her charge? This was a bad idea Aro and it's only getting worse. The girl is of no use to us, we cannot command her, we can't even control her using our gifts. We should have destroyed her the moment we understood she was ungovernable."

"Until now Alice has governed her adequately, true Star has been of no real use to us but neither has she been a danger."

Marcus who had been staring out the window across the citadel looked back at me,

"Well, she's doing an extremely good job of destroying the west tower, I can see blocks falling from here. You'll have the Mayor of Volterra knocking on our door very soon looking for answers."

Caius and I joined him and saw what he was referring to, blocks of stone were falling from the top of the tower to join tiles and beams already scattered in one of the outer courtyards.

"What started this wave of destruction?"

"I told you, the girl is sick of being held prisoner."

"She should be thankful she's still alive, we could have killed the bitch when she arrived."

"Perhaps we should have, we wouldn't be holding a ticking time bomb then would we? The girl is of no use, she refuses to accept orders from us, she just sits there and causes mayhem whenever she decides she is bored."

I sat back down frowning, Caius had always said keeping the girl alive was a bad idea, ever since we discovered we could not tame her. If not for the relationship between Alice Cullen and Star we would most certainly have been forced to destroy her any way we could but it seemed such a waste of a valuable talent.

"Aro? What are we to do with her?"

I turned to Marcus,

"Find another way to control her or..."

Felix stood by the door but from his expression he wasn't ready to leave us just yet. Caius brushed him away with a wave of his hand but still Felix was reluctant to leave.

"Well, Felix? I take it you have something to say?"

The big man nodded at Marcus and moved forward further into the room.

"I have been informed that there may be another way to render the girl harmless."

Caius' eyes were burning with suspicion while I was interested in Felix choice of words.

"By whom? Who have you been talking to Felix?"

"For a moment, I am more interested in what he heard than who told him, brother. You said a way to render her harmless not to bend her to our will?"

"Yes, I do not believe there is a gift that can do that Aro. Star is beyond our control and becoming more dangerous by the week but there may be a way to allow her to leave and be no danger to the Volturi."

"Leave? Are you mad Felix? The moment she was out of our door she would turn on us, she's crazy."

I waved Caius to silence,

"Go on Felix, I want to hear more."

He nodded relaxing a little now he had started to speak,

"As you requested I have been doing some digging, trying to discover more of this girl's history and I think I may have found something potentially useful."

Caius snorted but Marcus and I sat forward on our seats, our interest piqued.

"The girl was a runaway when the Cullens took her in and I traced her human family. Her parents were divorced and she ran away from her mother and sister."

"For God's sake get to the point Felix, who gives a shit who her family was?"

"We should, if only because her father is the Chief of Police in Forks and her sister is now living there with him."

"Really? I wonder if the Cullens know all this?"

"They may by now but they certainly didn't, especially when her sister became friendly with them after Star joined us in Volterra."

"So, the Cullens are harboring another human are they? Well, this time, they will not be allowed to flaunt our laws, they must be summoned here to answer charges."

"Caius please, I doubt Felix tells us this purely out of malice, there's more to this story isn't there?"

Felix nodded, smiling now, he loved it when Caius jumped the gun and was slapped down, however gently it was done and Caius knew it scowling darkly.

"The girl, Star's sister, she is important to the Cullens?"

"Bella, Stars biological sister is actually The Major's mate."

There was a deathly silence as this filtered through, Star's sister mated to the most dangerous vampire in our world? Now we would need to be extremely careful.

"Are you sure of your facts Felix?"

"Absolutely, Bella Swan is Star's biological sister and Bella is The Major's mate. Now, I think her sister might be able to reach her when no one else can and not only that, keep her safe. She may not work for the Volturi but she would be under the protection of possibly the only man capable of keeping her safe and not using her gift against us."

Felix was right, there was only one man capable of creating an army strong enough to defeat the Volturi and that man was Major Whitlock. However, he was also the one man not interested in gaining power, all he wanted was to be left alone with his family and the few he called friends. Of course, the Volturi had tried to recruit him over the years, while he was with Maria and since but we had always been turned down. He promised us that so long as he was left in peace he would respect the Volturi's position of power and I believed him. He had never done anything to prove me wrong and so long as he remained neutral there was no one in our world strong enough to threaten us without his help.

"So, you think we should just hand Star over to The Major and hope he keeps his word?"

"Yes Caius, if his mate can keep her sister calm and happy then she is no threat to us."

"And if she can't?"

"We would need to see proof before allowing Star to leave but as she is more of a threat to us here than in the outside world it is certainly something worth considering brothers."

Caius laughed contemptuously and stood up, his chair scraping loudly on the flagstoned floor,

"This is madness. We should kill the bitch and be done with it."

"I think you tried that Caius and it cost us three of the guard and a whole suite of rooms. Or do you want to try it personally?"

His fist banged the table loudly,

"We cannot trust such a weapon out of our hands."

"We cannot control it in our hands brother. We need a safe place for the girl and Felix may have found one for us. We will speak to Alice Cullen and The Major. If you do not wish to be involved then by all means stay away Caius but the conversations will go ahead, with or without you."

We both knew he wouldn't be able to stay away whatever he said or thought, he would insist on being a party to any decisions made and I hoped for all our sake's that Felix' solution might just work before the whole citadel came crashing down on top of us.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Emmett**

When we got the reply from Darius to say that Alice and Star were happy to play along, in fact, Star had already started then we knew it was time for Jasper to explain to Bella what he really was and hopefully she wouldn't freak out too much. The fact he could tell her that her sister was still alive and that she might just be able to save her from eternal imprisonment would certainly help. Of course another hurdle was telling the family, they would be angry and devastated by Aro's duplicity.

"Maybe we should tell them first Jazz."

He shook his head watching for any sign of the others from the garage window. We had retired here to be away from other ears.

"Bella has a right to know first if she refuses to believe me or is too frightened to become involved then there is nothing we can do about the others and it wouldn't be fair to tell them the truth."

"Are you sure? I can't keep this from Rosie much longer Jazz, she already suspects I'm hiding something from her."

"Just give me a day Em, one day. I'll take Bella for a drive and explain the situation."

"Best of luck, rather you than me brother."

 **Bella**

I was so pleased to see Jasper and when he asked if I would go for a drive with him to Port Angeles to pick up a package for Esme I was more than happy. Dad having finally met Jasper seemed to approve.

"He's how a boy should be. Most of them today don't give a damn about parents. I like his manners and he's always well turned out. I see most of the teenagers in town and it looks like they dragged their clothes from a dumpster."

I'd heard all this before, my dad didn't understand the idea of distressed fashions, holes and slits in jeans went straight over his head although I had to say I agreed with him. It always seemed a little odd to pay more for clothes that looked worn out. A little like tattoo's which were a blasphemy in our house. It seemed Jacob Black had just got a tattoo and dad freaked out, especially when he heard Leah had one too. I had promised him I wasn't into tattoo's or body piercings and could see the look of relief on his face. Of course, the fact I had a needle phobia certainly helped me to make up my mind on the subject!

We hadn't gotten far out of Forks when Jasper pulled into an empty picnic area and turned the engine off, looking at me with the strangest expression, part anxious part resigned.

"What's the matter? I thought we were going to Port Angeles?"

"We are but I need to talk to you first Bella. There is something about me you deserve to know."

"Something about you? Oh...is this the brush off speech? If it is, don't worry, I'll live, just take me back home Jasper."

"No, far from it Bella. I love you and because of that I have to tell you my secret but I need you to promise me that you will never tell anyone else, especially not your dad."

"You want me to keep something from my dad? I don't like secrets Jasper, they make me nervous. Do I have to know?"

He leaned across and stroked my cheek with one cool hand,

"I love you Bella and I think you love me so yes you have to know."

I kissed him feeling my heart pound as our lips met,

"Yes, I do love you so whatever secret you have will make no difference to me unless of course you are going to tell me you have a fiancee or wife somewhere."

He laughed,

"No, there is only you but this secret will make a difference. Before I tell you I want you to understand that I will never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you, I would die first. Do you believe me?"

I nodded, I could hear the sincerity in his voice but I was becoming nervous at his serious expression.

It started to rain as he spoke and soon we couldn't see out of the car windows, it was as if we were hidden deep inside a waterfall but his words rang out loud and clear despite the hammering on the roof. At first, I thought he was joking and then I wished he was but by the time he finished speaking I was too astounded to utter a word. All I could think of was that Jasper and his family were vampires, blood drinkers, eternal, all powerful and extremely dangerous. I saw in my head a vision of Carlisle dressed and speaking like Christopher Lee, Emmett as Tom Cruise in Interview with a Vampire yet that didn't make sense. How could a man who worked surrounded by the sick and bleeding be a vampire? It registered that the Cullens lived on animal blood but even so, I had been kissing a man who drank warm blood from an animal, a man who could just as easily hunt down and drain a human, drain me!

He waited sliding as far from me as possible to lean against the door and held out the keys,

"If you are scared take the keys, Bella. I'll get out and you can drive yourself home, I promise you are safe."

I looked at the keys dangling from one pale slender finger but I didn't take them. I was shocked, of course, who wouldn't be? But I wasn't scared, I trusted Jasper not to hurt me, I trusted the whole family who had been nothing but welcoming and kind to me. Was it possible to be a vampire and not also be a monster? Well, Jasper could never be a monster in my eyes. I knew he wouldn't do or say anything, he was waiting for me to decide how the rest of this conversation went and I took my time. I wanted him to know I had thought about his words before replying.

"Why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because you have a right to know and because, in order to tell you something else, to get your help, it is necessary that you know the truth about us."

"My help? What can I do to help a vampire?"

"Do you still trust me, Bella?"

I smiled a little ruefully and took his hand, keys as well in mine,

"I love you, Jasper, of course I trust you. I just don't understand what it is you think I can help you with."

He brought his other hand up and touched my face, my lips with cool fingers,

"The first time I saw you I knew you were extraordinary but I never dreamed just how special you would be. I can't lose you, Bella, to do so would be to lose the only thing that matters to me. There is more I need to tell you and some of it will frighten and may even disgust you but I have to tell you everything. Please hold on to the love you feel for me Bella and I know we can get through this."

He started to speak again, this time about his past, about his early days as a vampire and I was truly horrified, disgusted, and angry, and I could see that he was aware of these feelings but he carried on to the bitter end, how he met the Cullens and how much they had done for him, to turn his life around.

"So you see Bella, I am not the person you thought I was. I have a dark side although I am ashamed of it and I would change my past if I could."

"You shouldn't, your past suffering made you the man I fell in love with and from what you have told me none of it was your fault, you were manipulated, used and abused yet you fought your way back and you should be proud of that."

"Thank you...for seeing the good in me Bella but now you must decide whether you want to leave and go home, forget about me or..."

"You said you needed my help, what is it you want me to do Jasper?"

He pulled me close hugging me to him and I felt the tension slowly leech from his body,

"Just let me hold you for a few minutes, and then I'll try to explain."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Bella**

I could have sat here forever, cradled in Jasper's strong arms, feeling his love for me and understanding that despite everything he had told me I still loved him, no, I loved him even more. The truths he had revealed had given me plenty of ammunition to hurt him if I had wanted. I could break his trust and give up his secret although I doubted anyone would believe me, at least at first. I could recoil from him, from the things I had heard he had done and that would break his heart but how could I? When all I wanted was to be with him, to stay close and give him the love he craved of me. Eventually, he pulled back reluctantly and studied my face, looking for clues as to how I felt about him maybe.

"Does the family know you are telling me all this?"

"No, only Emmett so far."

I thought about this,

"So, whatever it is you think I can help you with means breaking their trust?"

"No, I will tell them once I know how you decide."

"Then I guess you should tell me the rest."

He nodded, grasping my hands in his as if drawing strength from my touch,

"It concerns your sister Megan."

I tensed, this was the last thing I expected.

"Megan? What do you know about my sister? Do you know where she is?"

I knew I sounded too eager, pathetically so but I had dreamed of finding her for so long.

"Yes, I do. Your sister became a part of our family after Edward found her injured in the snow a few years ago. She had no recollection of her name or where she had come from and after Esme and Carlisle nursed her back to health she and Edward became a couple. We called her Star because Edward found her on Christmas Eve."

"But didn't you tell me that you lost a foster brother and sister? That would be Edward and Alice. If they are dead then what happened to Megan?"

There was a tense pause and then he continued,

"Star wanted to become a vampire but Edward refused to turn her so she left and we couldn't track her down. Then he realized he couldn't live without her, or, at least, he thought he couldn't and he went to Volterra to ask the Volturi to kill him."

"The Volturi?"

"Yes, the rulers of our world but they denied his request."

"Did they know about Megan?"

"They found out about her but Alice saw her in a vision and tracked her down. She begged Star to go with her to Volterra to save Edward."

"Sounds like the kind of thing Megan would jump at, an adventure."

"She did but when they got to Volterra Aro realized how powerful a gift she had and wanted to keep her there."

"A gift? I don't understand."

"Star has a shield, Edward can read minds but he couldn't read hers, Alice can see the future but not Star's, not well anyway and I...well I read emotions yet she was a blank to me."

I stared into his eyes,

"You can read emotions?"

He nodded looking uneasy but I smiled,

"Then you know I love you, Jasper and my sister. How do we get her away from this Volturi?"

"That's where you come in but let me finish the story first."

He told me how Aro Volturi had lied to Carlisle, how the family had thought Edward and Alice were dead until his friend Darius started to look into things for Emmett.

"So, Emmett was the one who connected Star and Megan? I owe him."

"Yes, he did but it was Darius who came up with the information. The Volturi have Star but they can't get her to work for them, she is too powerful and unpredictable. The only person who can control her is Alice."

"And that's why Alice is still alive? What about Edward?"

"My dear brother found his mate in Volterra, a guard called Jane so he was safe. Aro couldn't harm Edward without destroying Jane and he values her too highly."

"But I thought Edward was in love with Star."

"Edward confused his singer for his mate."

This was getting so complicated but I understood that a singer craved the blood of a particular human, that it called the vampire to the person and Star was lucky that Edward had mixed up the emotion with thirst or Megan would have been dead a long time ago.

"But if Alice is the only one who can control Megan then where do I fit in?"

"There is nothing as strong as the love of a sibling except that of a mate and if Star were to discover she has a sister here then she will do anything to break free of the Volturi."

"But won't that make Alice redundant? The Volturi could decide to kill her."

"They won't for two reasons, one Star wouldn't allow it, she protects Alice as it is and two Aro would rather have Alice alone than neither of them. Alice's gift is highly sought after, imagine having the power to see the future."

"So, Star will behave more erratically than she has till now and demand to see me?"

"Not exactly. Alice has already told Star some of the plan and your sister hates it as a prisoner in Volterra. She will make the situation so dangerous that Aro will be willing to listen to a plan that keeps him safe, even if it means losing a gift he values but is unable to control."

"But wouldn't he just send his guards for me? I'm just a human remember."

"You are a very special human Bella, you are my mate and that gives us all the leverage we need to free Star and Alice."

"I still don't understand Jasper. If this Aro is the leader of your world then he could just summon me to Volterra or threaten to kill Star or even my dad."

"No, he can't do that because there is one person in our world that he fears...me. Aro knows I have the resources, mental and physical, to launch a successful coup if he forces me into it and threatening my mate would do just that."

I sat back stunned, my mind whirling madly at the thought of that.

"You would go to war for me?"

"Yes Bella, I would do anything to keep you safely at my side, even declare war on the Volturi."

"And...you could win? Even against his guard and their gifts?"

"It wouldn't be easy but yes. I know a few talented vampires plus the best of the warriors in our world and don't forget, there is always Star. Alice would be sure to let her know what was going on and then Aro would have the most dangerous of his enemies inside his very walls."

"Do I have a gift? Like Megan I mean?"

"I don't know Bella, there's no way to tell. Alice can't see much so close to Star and the only person who could see your gift is Carlisle's friend Eleazar in Denali."

"Can we see him? If I have a gift too then we could use it to our advantage surely."

We drove back to the Cullen house a while later after talking about Megan and the plan to free her from Italy but Jasper had promised to ask Carlisle if it would be possible for me to meet Eleazar and see if I had a gift. Out of all the things I had learned today the most important were that I was in love with Jasper Hale and my sister Megan was still alive, a vampire certainly, but safe and hopefully I would see her again at last. As the house came into sight I felt my heart begin to race and Jasper took my hand,

"Are you OK? Are you sure you want to go through with this right now?"

I nodded,

"Yes, I'm not afraid, I'm just...nervous how the family will take me knowing their secret."

"It'll be fine once they know why I had to tell you. Besides, you are my mate and that means you are one of the family already."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Jasper**

Bella need not have worried so much, by the time we got back Emmett had told the others of his theory and Darius' work to prove it. He hadn't however mentioned Edward or Alice, he decided to see how Bella had reacted first. When we walked in there was a sudden silence and all eyes went straight to Bella who gripped my arm tightly, nervous at what they might say. Esme smiled reassuringly and gestured for us to be seated then joined Carlisle on the opposite couch while Emmett sat in an armchair with Rose perched on the arm her face unreadable. Sitting forward, Carlisle began the conversation,

"We understand Jasper has told you the truth about us Bella. I hope it hasn't frightened you too much although I'm sure he has reassured you that no one here will ever hurt you."

"I'm not scared Dr Cullen, just nervous. I think Jasper was very brave to tell me and very kind to let me know that my sister is still alive."

"He did explain that your sister is no longer human I hope?"

"Yes, he did and about why she is being held in Volterra. I have Emmett to thank for joining the dots I think."

Emmett gave her one of his goofy grins which was cut short as Rose glared at him.

"What I don't understand is why he bothered. It's not as if Star can come back and live as a human, from what I hear she can barely control herself as it is. That is why you told Bella everything about us isn't it Jazz?"

I shot Emmett a questioning look and he grimaced, so it looked like it was my turn to shock the family.

"Star, Megan, is a prisoner in Volterra because the brothers can't control her or get her to do their bidding. She has a gift, a shield, just as we suspected and it prevents any of Aro's gifts from affecting her."

Rose snorted,

"Serves him right. Maybe if he'd kept Star's mate alive he might be in a better position."

"Edward wasn't Star's mate, she was his singer."

They all looked at me quizzically,

"And just how do you know that Jasper? I thought it was just that she was a human at the time."

Bracing myself I spoke as calmly as I could,

"Edward isn't dead, neither is Alice. Aro lied to you Carlisle."

The silence was shocked this time and I saw Esme and Carlisle exchange a look,

"Alive? But how? And why would Aro lie to me?"

"I would imagine it was the easiest thing to do, after all, he always wanted them for the guard."

"But someone would have seen or heard of them after all this time surely?"

"No, Esme. Edward stays in the citadel out of sight of visitors, alive only because of his mate."

"But you said Star wasn't his mate Jasper."

"Not Star Esme, Jane Volturi."

She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth,

"Edward and Jane? I see. What about Alice though? She wouldn't torture us like this, having us mourn her if she was alive."

"Alice had no choice. She is the only one who can keep Star under control now she is a vampire. They are both virtual prisoners and things are about to get a whole lot worse."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning Carlisle, that Star will begin to destroy the citadel and Alice will be unable to stop her."

He thought about my words for a few seconds,

"I see, but won't that make Alice's position precarious? Or do you not care what happens to her now you have Bella?"

Before I could answer Rose leaped to my defense,

"Carlisle, that was uncalled for. Jasper would never do anything to hurt Alice. I'm sure he has a plan and if you stop asking questions he'll tell us all about it. I was never happy at the idea of Star being Aro's prisoner, I just couldn't think of a way to save her."

Bella sat silent gripping my hand as I told them the same thing I had told her then waited for their reaction.

"I'm not sure you have the right to put Alice or Bella in danger like this Jasper. You don't know Bella will be able to help calm Star and Aro might well decide Alice is no longer necessary and eliminate her. You seem to think Aro's fear of you will be enough to carry the day while I am not so sure. He has had centuries to plan for any coup by anyone."

Bella cleared her throat and all eyes turned to her,

"I think it's my decision to make as far as my safety goes and Megan is my sister. If there is a chance of freeing her then I am happy to try Dr Cullen."

"Bella, with the best will in the world you can't fight a vampire, and certainly not the Volturi. All you will do is get Alice and probably Star killed."

"I'm sorry Esme but I trust Jasper and if he says this will work then I know it will."

Esme rolled her eyes but I could see she was just frightened at the thought of losing anyone else.

"Esme, I've spoken to Darius and he knows the Volturi inside out. He agrees that Aro will not risk starting a civil war with me over a gift he cannot even use. All we need to do is give him a way of saving face."

"And just exactly what do you intend doing to perform that little miracle?"

"Actually nothing personally, Star and Alice will look after that. I think by the time we offer Aro an alternative he'll snatch our hands off to accept."

"Be very careful Jasper, do not underestimate Aro Volturi."

"I won't Carlisle but there is something you can do for us."

"Oh?"

"Do you think you could arrange a quick meeting between Bella and Eleazar?"

Carlisle studied Bella carefully,

"You think she might be gifted too? I suppose it's a possibility although...can you read her emotions?"

"Yes, but she is my mate, that would make a difference wouldn't it?"

"Possibly and without Edward or Alice I suppose Eleazar is your best bet. I'll see what I can do but I think you should be taking Bella home, it's getting late."

Bella relaxed a little once we left the house but I knew she was thinking about everything the others had said.

"Are you sure this will work? I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt or killed."

"It will work I promise you and Bella, I waited far too long to find you, there is no way I am losing you now."

When I parked up I could feel her reluctance to leave me and I knew she was confused and a little scared.

"You will be here tomorrow won't you?"

"I will, in fact, I'll stay all night. Once you go inside I'll park up a few streets away and come back, watch over you all night."

"You will?"

I nodded and she smiled but I knew she didn't believe me and as I got back to the car after walking her to the door I felt her eyes on me.

Parking the car up at the picnic site we had used earlier I ran slowly back to the Swan house and took up a position in the old oak tree that overlooked the yard and Bella's bedroom window. It wasn't long before I saw the landing and then her bedroom lights flicker on and she walked across to the window pulling the shade down. Half an hour later the light went out and the shade went up as she opened the window and peered out into the darkness. Did she really expect to see me hanging around? A target for her dad or any other passerby? I waited until she shook her head and pulled the blind back down then slid from my perch and across the yard springing up onto the window sill and tapping the glass very gently. A few seconds later the blind went back up and she saw me, a huge smile crossing her face,

"You're here? I looked but I didn't see you."

"I know, but I saw you. Now I can perch here on the sill all night or you could invite me in."

Seconds later she was in my arms and I knew I would be spending the night with her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Alice**

Star spent a couple of hours talking about her family, the little she could remember that is. Although Darius' note had reminded her she had a sister her memories of the family were patchy and mostly unhappy. The only person she really remembered was Bella and she felt guilty because her littler sister had always looked up to her and Star felt she had abandoned Bella when she ran away.

"I wanted to go back, not to stay but to get Bella but I knew I couldn't survive on the streets with her in tow and I really hoped with me gone things might work out better for her. I wonder how she met Jasper, I'm glad she did though because he'll look after her, I won't need to worry any longer."

"Do you remember anything before the accident? When you were on your own?"

She shook her head but I sensed she remembered but wasn't prepared to tell me and I wasn't going to pressure her.

"So, what will you tell Aro when I start smashing things up this time?"

"Well, I could say that all the human blood he's been giving you is making your gift stronger and I'm finding it more difficult to keep you calm but he's probably just stop feeding us and then you'll get too weak to do anything."

"No, remember he already tried that, I just got pissed off. I guess he could try giving us animal blood instead, after all, you are only drinking human blood because you don't have a choice."

"Let's think about this. Maybe you are feeling the mating pull, that would send you crazy, especially if you are prevented from following it."

"But won't he be worried who my mate is? Besides I don't feel anything, what am I supposed to feel Alice? What's it like when you find your mate?"

I shrugged,

"I don't know, I haven't met mine yet remember but I'm sure you'll recognize it when it happens."

Star stared up at the ceiling and sighed,

"Alice, do you think it's true? That I would feel the pull if I found my mate?"

"Of course, what makes you ask?"

"Well, I'm a shield, my mind shields itself from threats, like Edward's mind-reading and Alec's nasty little gift. How would it know the difference between a threat and my mate? Wouldn't it see that as a weakness to be protected against? I mean, I have no control over this shield, it's just there working in the background. I might be sitting in the next room to my mate and never know."

She was right of course, it was possible but I had no idea what to say in answer.

"Maybe I should try to lift the shield, just for a minute."

"Can you?"

I could see the eagerness in her eyes fade as she realized the answer to this question was no, Star had not been able to control her shield as a human and it had become worse since she woke as a vampire. It was virtually out of control unless I was there to calm her, that's why Aro and his brothers had us imprisoned up here, they hadn't the faintest idea what else to do.

"Maybe once we get out of here Star we can work on controlling it then, once you are safe from Volturi threats."

 **Star**

I was sick and tired of being cooped up here and I knew Alice felt the same. While she was my constant companion and warder she was still a prisoner too and I knew she felt responsible for my predicament but I had made the decision to come here and try to save Edward. Now there was someone I wanted to meet again, the two faced bastard. Not only was he safe and happy by the time we arrived but he had deliberately turned his back on our plight, even when Alice begged him for help to free me. He and his precious mate Jane had scurried away once Aro had allowed them to marry and we both knew he was having a wonderful time lording it over the guard as a favorite although Caius and Marcus would as soon see him dead. With Jane as his mate, he was safe, her gift was far too valuable to risk so he had it made.

To remember Bella, my only sister had been wonderful but it was also tinged with sadness and guilt. Yes, I remembered our childhood, all the disappointment and misery. I had run away from it all, escaped, even though my life afterward was awful and I had done many things I would never forgive myself for. Being rescued by the Cullens had been the start of a new life and now my sister had the same happy ending but how much more had she suffered once living alone with our mother? Or had our father rescued her after I ran? I really hoped so but somehow I doubted it. Still, I would see her again if our plan worked and I would find out, if she forgave me for abandoning her that is.

We decided to go ahead with the mating pull idea, if only because it was the only thing we could think of. I started off slowly, losing my temper more often and allowing my frustration to manifest itself physically which was pretty cool really. I enjoyed throwing things around, furniture, guards who were stupid enough to get too close. That was the only downside to my gift, it was limited in distance. While I would have loved to blow Aro off his throne I just couldn't reach him no matter how angry I got. I could, however, reach to the bottom of the tower if I really got pissed off and ripped up some of the flagstones, hurling them around until they were nothing but dust. Furniture was easy, wood splintered pretty spectacularly and costly antique hangings and ornaments soon became rags and piles of porcelain, which incensed Aro and delighted me!

My favorites, however, were windows, because shattered glass traveled so far and did so much damage when it finally hit something. From the top of the tower, I could shower not only the small courtyard below but the main one with its pretty fountain. Of course, Aro didn't bother replacing the panes and the shutters were nowhere near as much fun but I found as I let myself go I could sometimes cause the glass to shatter further away as if my rage were carried on the breeze.

 **Alice**

I was surprised it took so long for Aro to call me to account for Star's increasingly violent behavior but I was ready when it finally came. The three brothers were closeted together in Caius' study. I'd heard Aro's had been caught in the latest flying glass episode and I could see he was not happy.

"Alice, explain yourself. What is going on with Star?"

"She wants her freedom."

"She's always wanted that, why is she acting so violently now?"

"I think perhaps she is feeling the mating pull. By keeping her locked up here, you will only make it worse."

"Her mate is here in Volterra? Now that could be useful, especially if it is one of the guard."

I looked at Caius with scorn,

"Do you really think she's going to fall for Alec Volturi? There is no one else of her power here and I can tell you it won't be an idiot like Santiago."

"She's merely a vampire with a gift, not some kind of royalty Alice. You'd do well to remember that."

Aro waved away Caius' words,

"There is no point arguing among ourselves. Alice, we have a possible solution to the problem."

"Oh really? You're going to let us go?"

"It's a possibility yes. We have discovered Star has a sister and this sister might be able to calm Star. Even help her to control her gift better."

"A sister? Really? Is she a vampire too?"

Marcus smiled as Aro answered this a little reluctantly,

"No, not yet but she will be. Her sister is The Major's mate."

I burst out laughing,

"You really are having a hard time of it aren't you? A gift you can't control let alone use, and her sister is Jasper's mate. I can't wait to hear what comes next."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Bella**

I could hardly believe it, Jasper was here just as he had promised and not only that but in my bedroom. If my dad walked in now he would throw a fit and then probably throw Jasper straight in jail. This thought sobered me and Jasper studied my face,

"Would you rather I left? I can make myself comfortable outside."

I shook my head explaining in a whisper my concern.

"Don't worry, I'll hear him coming and I can move fast enough that he will never see me."

"Good, I didn't want you to go."

I pulled him close and as we kissed I realized how much I had missed him after he drove off.

We sat on the bed and he told me that Esme and Carlisle would be speaking to Charlie and offering to take me on a trip the following week.

"Hopefully, by then Aro will have taken the bait and called for our help. We can fly to Italy and back inside a week and you'll see your sister again."

"Fly to Italy? I don't even have a passport Jasper. I've never been out of the country, let alone to Europe."

"I'm afraid it can't be avoided. Aro won't just let your sister go. He'll need to be sure she can control herself and make some arrangement with me no doubt."

"What kind of arrangement?"

"He knows Star can be a weapon and he'll be looking for assurances that I won't use her against him or the Volturi."

"Is he really so scared of you? I mean I know you were a warrior, you told me about Maria but he has a whole army of guards to call on, gifted ones too."

"True, but I can use my gift as a weapon if needed and I have some extremely good fighting friends. There are rebels just looking for someone to step up and take command of them, Aro fears if I did that he would lose. Besides he may have an army but some of them are far too intelligent to pit themselves against The Major."

I began to yawn and lay back against the pillows while Jasper wrapped the comforter around me before pulling me close. I hated the separation but his body was cold and hard and I knew he was only thinking of my comfort.

"You won't leave when I fall asleep will you?"

"No, not unless your dad comes to check on you. I'll stay if I can. Now close your eyes and I'll tell you a story about my best friend Peter and how he saved my life."

I closed my eyes and listened as he told me how he earned Maria's hatred and suspicion after allowing Peter his friend to escape with his mate when Maria wanted her culled. How terrible she was to him afterwards although I didn't think he told me everything she did to him, then how Peter and his mate Charlotte kept risking their lives to go back and try to persuade him to leave with them. I heard him tell me how he finally made his escape with them and then...I must have drifted off to sleep.

 **Jasper**

This was almost as good as it got, laying with my mate in my arms, the covers weren't a part of my fantasy but for now, I could live with it. Bella was here with me and safe. The trick would be keeping her safe in Volterra and bringing her back home. Darius had been sure Aro would insist on seeing Bella before allowing Star and hopefully Alice to return with us and Carlisle had agreed. He also agreed to come along and mediate, seeing him and knowing he was aware of the lies he had been told would put Aro at a distinct disadvantage and we needed all the edge we could get.

Of course, I would have to broach the subject of Bella's transformation before we arrived, it was one thing Aro would insist on and, of course, we had to think of a way to turn Bella without having her father and half the combined police forces of the Unite States after us! I had thought to ask her to marry me, that way we could leave Forks legally but again it was her choice, I only knew whatever we did it would be together and if I were forced to spirit her away from her dad then that's what I would do.

I heard Charlie climb the stairs and hesitate at Bella's door to whisper goodnight but he didn't come in and I relaxed when half an hour later I heard him snoring. Bella had managed to unwrap herself from the comforter and wrap her arms around me instead, her face against my chest and I listened to her soft murmurs as she dreamed wishing I could see what she was seeing, she sounded so happy and I assumed she was dreaming of the reunion with her sister but then I heard my name, so I was in there too? When she woke, opening her eyes and staring into my face with a look of relief I knew she had wondered if I had been merely a dream.

"I have to go now Bella, I need to get things arranged but Esme will ring your dad this morning. Don't worry, she'll tell him we are going to visit relatives down south and I will have a passport ready for you when we need it."

"What should I pack? I have no idea what it's like in Italy this time of year."

"It'll be cold but not as cold as here. Don't worry, if you forget anything we can go shopping when we arrive. Anyway, I don't know how quickly things will move but be ready, we might not get much warning."

I kissed her and wished I didn't have to leave but time was short and I needed to speak to Darius and Carlisle.

 **Bella**

This was all a dream, I was sure, but if it was then please let me sleep forever. I got downstairs ahead of dad and had breakfast cooking when he finally showed up.

"That smells good Bell's. You seeing the Cullen boy again today?"

"Jasper Hale? I think so. He said something about a family trip though and I think they are going to invite me along."

I had decided to pave the way for Esme's call.

"That sounds nice, where are they going?"

"I'm not sure, to visit relatives."

"Well, I'm just glad you aren't moping round the house and Jasper seems a nice enough boy. The doctor and his wife certainly keep them all under control."

If only he knew!

Of course, dad had to be off that day and under my feet as I waited impatiently for the phone to ring or Jasper to come back. I kept busy all morning doing chores and catching up with the laundry and then made lunch for dad and myself but when the phone rang as we sat down to eat I jumped and he laughed,

"Must have it bad Bella."

He answered the phone but it was only a work query and in the event Esme didn't ring but called at the house to invite me for a long weekend in Alabama with her sister and family.

"You sure about that?"

"Of course, and I know they would be miserable apart. I can remember being young Chief Swan can't you?"

He agreed to my immense relief and she left promising me that Jasper would be over later when he'd finished some chores which had dad nodding approvingly.

He didn't turn up until mid afternoon by which time dad had left to visit the reservation so we had the house to ourselves and after a long and passionate hello kiss he proceeded to tell me the plans he had made.

"Alice and Star have started their campaign to ruin Aro's peace and Aro has contacted Carlisle. He had to admit that he had misled Carlisle regarding Edward and Alice but put the blame on his brothers natural caution and Edward himself. He has requested that you and I go to Volterra and meet with himself and Star. If you can control your sister and I agree to a certain commitment then he will allow Star and Alice to leave Volterra and return to the family."

"She can come home? Do you think I'll be able to help her?"

"I think Alice will make sure you can, don't forget this is a one-act play performed by Star and Alice and I'm sure they will be going for an Oscar."

"Of course, Alice can control Star anyway can't she?"

"Oh I think Star can control herself if she wants to but I think she's bored and she wants to meet you again."

"I can't wait to see her either. When do we go?"

"Thursday night, we fly out at seven. Oh yes, your passport."

I took it from his hand and opened it,

"It looks authentic."

"I should hope so, Darius is an expert forger. Don't worry, it's the real thing, he just smooths the way."

In just a few days I would see my sister again and I didn't care that she would be a vampire, she was still my Megan.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Aro**

It had been an uncomfortable conversation with my old friend Carlisle but then it is always difficult to explain away lies, using more to do so but better he disapproves of Caius and Marcus, even Edward than that I lose his friendship. No one knew just how much I valued Carlisle's friendship but he was one of the very few men I knew who wouldn't flinch when telling you he thought you were wrong or misguided. He criticized anything he thought unjust or unfair yet he continued to talk to me, to offer the hand of friendship and he was not afraid of me.

Of course, if I thought for one second he was trying to oust the Volturi or undermine our power I would have him killed but I would hesitate first. Carlisle though held no thirst for power, no ambition except to live in his own unique way among the humans he loved so much. It was the only reason he kept his "family" as large as it was and why when he took in The Major I allowed it. I knew that if anyone could tame that particular beast it would be Carlisle. He would not see The Major as a stepping stone to power or riches but as a wounded animal needing love and protection.

When I told my brothers I had invited the Cullens and The Major to visit, to see if this human girl truly was The Major's mate and Star's sister they showed their displeasure. Not because they disagreed or had a better idea but because I had not asked for their blessing first. Marcus had hardly expected it but Caius hated to feel he was being treated as anything other than an equal partner. He did have to admit though that we were fast running out of options as the tower was now more a ruin than a building and we had been forced to move the girls to other accommodations but I was still receiving worried communications from the Mayor of the town. He seemed to think that seismic activity was to blame for the tremors felt more and more frequently. He was ready to evacuate the townsfolk if things did not settle down soon and I did not want that. Living among the population of Volterra was as good a smoke screen as we could ever hope for and I for one had no interest in starting over somewhere new.

"I hope you know what you are doing Aro, allowing Star to leave with The Major, you are handing him the greatest weapon we have ever known."

"He is not interested in weapons Caius, all he wants is to be left alone with his mate. However, I'm sure we shall reach an amicable understanding, one even you will be happy with. I do not know what Athena has said to you about recent activity here but Sulpicia is most unhappy and will be only too pleased to see us rid of our unwelcome guest."

"Athena understands the dangers of allowing the girl to leave."

"Well, she is most understanding, let us hope the wives tower does not come under attack in that case or she may just change her outlook. Marcus, you are ready to greet our guests and make absolutely sure that this girl Bella is The major's mate?"

"Of course, it will be a refreshing change to feel useful."

The dig did not go unnoticed, Marcus was becoming a little more vocal in his dissatisfaction year in year out and I wondered if perhaps Chelsea should be concentrating on him a little more. It was something I would follow up on once this other matter was settled.

 **Carlisle**

I hadn't been able to arrange for Eleazar to visit us before we left, he and the family were traveling but Darius arranged things so our paths would cross at the airport giving him a chance to meet Bella and hopefully see her gift if indeed she had one. Chief Swan had been happy enough for Bella to accompany us although I hated lying to him. Unfortunately telling him the truth was, quite naturally, out of the question. Rose and Emmett would not be accompanying us, I thought it better to keep them away from Volterra, as much to prevent a scene between the two of them and Edward as anything else. Instead, they would travel on with Eleazar and Carmen to Denali where they would stay until our return. Bella was nervous and excited and stayed close to Jasper who was extremely protective towards her, just as a new mate would be. When Eleazar asked to speak to Bella alone, Jasper insisted on staying with her while Esme and I waited in the departure lounge hoping for good news.

When the others came back I could see that Eleazar had seen something although neither Bella nor Jasper seemed too sure whether to be pleased or just confused.

"Well? Please don't leave us in suspense, what did Eleazar say?"

Esme never could stand to wait and we knew Eleazar wouldn't have time to speak to us, he was on a very tight schedule.

"I'm not sure I have anything that will help, not really. Eleazar said I was like a twin, one-half of a duality and when I asked him what he meant he said I would understand when I came into contact with my other half."

"Not Jasper?"

"No, I think he meant my sister but as he'd never met her he couldn't tell me for sure. Only that whatever I possessed would only manifest itself when I was with the other half."

"Well let's hope for Aro's sake he didn't mean that between the two of you, Star and you were capable of destroying Volterra altogether."

Bella looked truly alarmed at that idea but Jasper calmed her and soon after that our flight was called.

We had flown so often that we saw nothing exciting or interesting in it but watching Bella I remembered my own excitement the first few times I flew. Of course, it had been in a propeller driven aeroplane, much slower and with far fewer passengers but then when I was born such a thing was totally alien to us, only the birds and angels had wings and flew. The rest of us made do with horses, carts, or our own two feet. Of course, there were boats that linked the two banks of the Thames but flight hadn't been invented for several more centuries. Once seated she sat back to watch the rest of the first class passengers take their seats and take in her surroundings.

"When I flew to Seattle it was nothing like this. There's so much room."

Of course, she had flown economy whereas we always took advantage of having endless supplies of money, why not enjoy the luxuries?

During the flight Esme and I read, it was something we both enjoyed and it stopped anyone trying to make conversation. Mealtimes were soon taken care of, I made sure we were marked down as special diets and only had to cope with the odd drink. Coffee and wine tastes reminded me of my human life and were soon disposed of in the bathroom although I knew Esme hated to do this. I watched Bella appreciate the coffee and the meals that were served although she was a little self-conscious eating alone. I wondered if she was aware just how much she would be giving up as Jasper's mate. Certainly there were compensations but being human also had a lot to commend it and I for one would never suggest a healthy human choose to become a vampire, except of course when love drove one's choices.

In Pisa I had rented a hotel room for the first night, to give Bella a chance to see just a little of the Italian city and once we had deposited our luggage Jasper took Bella on a coach tour which ended at a restaurant close to the Leaning Tower and when they got back she was full of the sights and smells, her eyes bright and dancing and I wondered if she would sleep at all that night. We were aware that she and Jasper had not made their relationship physical yet and had booked her a single room but we both knew that he would stay at her side, he was so much in love he could barely let go of her hand and she in return held on to him without even realizing it, they made such a beautiful couple and I heard several other guests comment that they musty surely be on their honeymoon!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Bella**

Pisa was beautiful by night and seeing it with Jasper made it even more magical but I couldn't forget that tomorrow I would be walking into the lion's den. The very heart of the vampire world and I would be seeing Megan again, a reunion I had longed for but I did worry that she might not feel the same way about me, especially now she was a vampire. Of course, if Jasper and I were really destined for each other then I would have to become a vampire and that did scare me. I had no idea what it entailed but I was pretty sure it wouldn't be anything pleasant. In the movies, vampires drank from their victims over a period of time until the victim died or at least appeared to and then they woke as vampires in their coffins. Well, I knew most of what I thought I knew about vampires, quite apart from the fact that they didn't actually exist except in literature, was erroneous.

Once in my room I showered quickly hoping Jasper would come back once he had finished speaking to Carlisle and Esme and slipped into bed determined to tackle him about the subject, but when he reappeared I forgot everything but how much I loved him and we embraced as he joined me, staying above the covers so as not to freeze me. After a while as I lay in his arms wishing we could be even closer and blushing at that thought he spoke brushing my hair away from my face and looking directly at me.

"Bella, there's something I think we should discuss before we go to Volterra. It's not something I wanted to speak of so soon but I'm afraid events are gathering pace too swiftly to allow any more delay."

I sat up nodding,

"About me becoming a vampire you mean? I was thinking about it earlier. After all, if we are meant for each other then I have to become a vampire or grow old and die, leaving you alone. I couldn't bear that."

 **Jasper**

I was relieved that Bella had brought the subject up and pleased she had thought about it already.

"Me neither but it's not something you should decide lightly. Becoming a vampire isn't like the movies, it's painful and can take years to become accustomed to."

"Painful? You mean when you bite me? I assume that is how you turn someone into a vampire."

"Yes it is but not many vampires have the willpower to change humans. Once a vampire tastes human blood they go into a feeding frenzy and drain the human before they can stop themselves."

"But not you?"

"No, there are a few of us who can manage it, Carlisle, myself, Felix Volturi, Aro, but not many. Instead of drinking your blood I will inject my venom into your system. After that, the change goes ahead and cannot be stopped or reversed. It takes three days for the human body to become saturated with vampire venom and then the change is complete. Three days of unending agony as your human tissues burn away."

"Are you trying to frighten me?"

"No darlin' but I won't lie to you either. I can help you with the pain, I can use my gift to take the agony from you."

"What about you, though? You've already suffered through your own transformation, I couldn't put you through it all again."

I smiled at her consideration for my suffering and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand, so warm and soft, so vulnerable.

"I'll be fine, I can take it, besides did you really think I would allow you to suffer if I could stop it?"

"What about afterward? Will I be like you?"

"Physically you would be stronger and faster, but you would also be less controlled, a victim of your own rage. It takes time to learn self-control and until you do you couldn't be around humans, not safely. You have to learn to control your thirst too."

She swallowed convulsively,

"How did you learn? Is it so difficult?"

"It's not easy, the scent of human blood will make your throat burn unbearably and you'll find it almost impossible not to attack. In time you will learn to control it, to feed often enough that you are safe around humans."

"Is it possible to live on animal blood straight away? I don't want to kill people to survive. Carlisle and the rest of you do. Is that something I will have to learn?"

"Yes, animal blood will sustain you but it's not as good as human blood at quenching your thirst. But don't worry, I'll help you, I'll make sure you don't harm anyone but it does mean leaving your father, Chief Swan can never know our secret and if he saw you once you were transformed he would know you were different."

"So, Megan will be different from the girl I remember?"

"Yes, she will be pale skinned and unless she has been living on animal blood her eyes will be red. It's a side effect of drinking human blood I'm afraid. She will be faster and stronger, I'm just hoping she will recognize you as her sister and have fed beforehand or I might have to protect you from her and I really don't want to do that unless I have to."

"How long does it take to learn control?"

"It varies from vampire to vampire. Carlisle has never killed a human, he taught himself control very quickly and fed exclusively on animals but in 17th century England that was much easier than it would be today. He taught Esme and the rest of us. Emmett took a long time while Alice learned very quickly."

"And you? Was it very hard? I mean I know when you were with Maria you lived on human blood so it must have been hard."

"It was, I still struggle every day. You see I know what the taste of human blood is like, how it quenches the fire in my throat so I am denying myself something I know is the best."

"Then you are a very courageous man Jasper and I know you will help me to be as strong. The Volturi will insist on my becoming a vampire won't they?"

"Yes, they will. There is no choice."

"How soon? Will I be able to say goodbye to my dad?"

"In all honesty, I don't know Bella but I will try to ensure you have that opportunity. I suppose all we can do is wait and see what happens when we reach Volterra tomorrow but please don't be afraid, I won't let anyone harm you and if your sister is half as difficult as Aro seems to think then she'll be looking out for you too."

Bella was becoming nervous so I helped calm her and held her as she fell asleep wondering what the coming day would really bring. I doubted the Volturi brothers would be happy to see Bella leave Italy still human but it could be arranged if I promised to change her as soon as we were able to arrange for her to disappear without throwing any suspicion on the family. With Star on our side, that would be far easier although what she would do when she found out she was exchanging one set of guards for another I didn't know.

The Volturi would only allow her to leave if she swore to stay with the Cullens and out of trouble and hopefully Bella could help her with that. Of course, if she found a mate then the situation could change. If he were a nomad then the Volturi wouldn't worry too much but if she were pulled towards one of the larger covens then it could become dangerous. Everything depended on how the sisters interacted tomorrow and what kind of mood Aro Volturi was in. I was hoping Carlisle and he could work something out, after all, Carlisle did have another card to play if it became necessary but it was one I fervently hoped would not be forced into the game.


	36. Chapter 36

****Chapter Thirty Six****

 ** **Aro****

I was eager to see this human who had captured the heart of a warrior, eager to see if she could indeed temper her sister's gift and stop her from destroying any more of the citadel. It was becoming embarrassing, coming up with excuses to the Mayor of the town to explain the terrible explosions and damage that was beginning to be noticeable even in the area around the citadel, in the square. We had already promised the funds to repair the marble fountain and the terrazzo tiles surrounding it. Sulpicia and Athena had moved to one of the villa's outside the town which necessitated half the guard being on duty away from the citadel just when we needed them most. None of us were comfortable with The Major in such close proximity but it couldn't be helped.

Alice had told Star about the visitors and it had calmed her somewhat but we didn't expect it to last and if for any reason the Cullens and their guest did not appear we quite expected even more severe damage so it was with relief we heard from watchers on the Pisa road that they were on their way mid morning. Marcus, who received the least hostile greeting from our guests, had gone to inform Alice and Star and escort them to the audience chamber which was stripped of all its valuables for the occasion. When they came in I could see Star was on edge, suspicious this might be another trick and when she refused a seat, choosing instead to stand against the wall watching us warily I decided to leave her be.

Marcus rejoined us on the dais but his eyes flickered to the girl and stayed there while Caius did his best to pretend she wasn't there. She seemed to hate him more than any of us and he knew if she lost her temper he would be her first target, not for the first time. We had a good compliment of the guard stationed around the room, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea and many more soldiers. Alec and Santiago along with Corin were still at the villa, I deemed it unwise to leave our wives unprotected with potential enemies loose in the vicinity although I was not expecting any trouble, no double cross from The Major, it wasn't really his style.

 ** **Bella****

Volterra was a quaint hillside town surrounded by thick stone walls through which we passed in the rented car. If not for our destination I would have enjoyed the drive but I was nervous, more scared of seeing Megan again than the vampire royalty and glad that Jasper was helping me to keep calm. As Carlisle drove along the winding narrow streets into the town square I heard Esme's gasp of surprise,

"What on earth has happened to the fountain?"

I looked over to see it leaning drunkenly to one side, the bowl empty of water and the tiles around it buckled as if from an earthquake.

"I think perhaps this is one of the reasons Aro was so keen to arrange this meeting."

My eyes opened wider,

"You mean Megan was responsible for this?"

"It's probable Bella. There is the Volturi headquarters just ahead, in the clock tower."

Standing in the shadows at the huge doorway to the tower was a man or at least a vampire and he was taller and more muscular than Emmett, the biggest man I had ever seen. As Carlisle pulled up another man ran down the steps and opened the doors for us then slipped into the driver's seat and drove the car out of the square while we filed up the steps to the door which the huge man opened, following us in. Once inside he turned and nodded a greeting to Carlisle before turning to gaze down on me.

"It's been a long time Carlisle. I take it this is Star's sister?"

Jasper moved to stand between us and the huge man smiled,

"No offence meant Major. It's an honour to finally meet you."

"I take it they are waiting for us, Felix?"

Taking the hint Felix turned and we followed him down what seemed like endless corridors hung with the most beautiful tapestries and paintings until finally he halted outside double doors guarded by two black cloaked guards who saluted Felix before pushing the doors open and standing back for us to enter. The chamber beyond was enormous but the only natural light came from a huge glass dome in the ceiling, the other illumination came from huge sconce's filled with thick candles around the walls which made the three men sitting in elaborately carved wooden thrones appear to be the only important thing in there. I guessed these were the Volturi "kings" and we approached, Felix fading into the shadows behind us.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked around, there were figures in the shadows all around the walls but I couldn't see any faces. Then one broke free, appearing in a shaft of sunlight and I recognized my sister Megan. With a cry of surprised delight, I hadn't expected to see her so soon, I ran to her opening my arms and calling her name. She smiled and grabbed me pulling me close and crushing the breath out of me. I could hear my ribs groaning in protest before she finally let me go.

"Bella. I never thought I would see you again. You've grown so much and now here you are. Why did you get yourself mixed up with the vampire world, you should be living your life as a human."

I didn't know what to say, I looked for differences just as Jasper had warned me, yes her eyes were a deep crimson, so she fed on humans. It was a shock but he had prepared me for that. She was cold and her body hard to the touch but I had been prepared for that too, I knew what vampire felt like but she was still my sister and I loved her.

 ** **Star****

I had thought this a cruel deception, to promise me my sister and possibly my freedom but they knew what would happen if they disappointed me! Then suddenly I smelled a human, a familiar scent even though I hadn't smelled it in years. There she was, my little sister and I couldn't help myself, I had to touch her, to reassure myself she was not a figment of my imagination. Holding her close I began to believe that just maybe I might get away from here after all. As I held her close I felt a strange sensation, I felt vulnerable, would they threaten to harm my little sister unless I did exactly what they wanted? If that were their game they had played it all wrong, I would shield my little sister in the same way I shielded Alice and myself. If Aro or Caius tried anything I would bring Armageddon down on them and they knew it, or, at least, they should do by now.

I tucked Bella's arm under my own and joined the others, once so familiar to me, Carlisle, Esme, and the tall handsome man with the terrible scars who looked so dangerous but had always been so kind to me. I could see what Bella found attractive but his neck and even his wrists were covered in bite marks and as a vampire these marks screamed danger to me. Our eyes met and he nodded his recognition then he looked at Bella and I could see how much she meant to him, I had an ally here if she were threatened in any way. At the edge of the dais we stopped and Aro stood up smiling his usual oily smile that always set my teeth on edge and welcomed his old friend and the others saving his best for Bella.

"It is so nice to meet Star's sister. I understand you may be able to help us with a small problem."

He meant me of course but I was anything but a SMALL problem and he wasn't just glad to see Bella, he was relieved and desperate and that made me smile.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Marcus**

I was intrigued by the fragile young human who stood with the girl who had brought the Volturi almost to its knees. In a way I applauded Star's actions, I could do nothing about my brother personally but to watch him thwarted at every turn by a mere girl, a new vampire had been extremely satisfying and I was curious to see what if anything her sister might be capable of. The Major stayed at her side or as close as he could get while the two girls greeted each other. It was easy to see the love between the sisters and that of the human girl for him and my heart ached, it reminded me of the love Didyme and I had shared for far too brief a time. One day...one day I would get my revenge on my brother in law, I could wait, I'd already waited centuries so what were a few more?

Once the girls had greeted each other and Aro had shown his superiority by greeting his guests from his "throne" we adjourned to a smaller chamber off the main one where a fire had been lit for the comfort of the human, a nice touch on Aro's behalf and one that would not be lost on Carlisle or Esme. The Major ensured he sat with Bella and Star who was incredibly calm at least for the moment and left the talking to Aro and Carlisle, Caius and I being mere bystanders unless something needed the agreement of us all.

"Thank you for meeting us like this Aro, it is appreciated. Bella was most eager to be reunited with her sister and it seems that feeling was reciprocated. I can see the damage that has been caused out in the square and appreciate that you need a speedy resolution to your problem."

"And you think Bella might be the answer to our dilemma? I see that she and The Major are indeed very close, can I take it that she understands the ramifications of this?"

Bella leaned forward, annoyed to be ignored and spoken about, I hadn't expected her to be so confident and forthright and from his demeanor neither had my brother!

"You can speak to me directly Aro."

He smiled a little awkwardly,

"Indeed? Then do you understand what it means to be a vampire's mate?"

"Yes, Jasper has explained. I have to become a vampire too. I accept that and I love him. For now, though we should discuss my sister and her release."

I grinned behind a raised hand, I was beginning to enjoy this meeting.

"Release? Star is a guest, not a prisoner but as you must appreciate we could hardly allow her to leave the security of the citadel while she is unable to control her gift. It would be unwise of the Volturi to allow her to go free and walk straight into the hands of our enemies."

"And what makes you think they would have any more success with her than you had? My sister will be perfectly safe with us and Carlisle has offered her a home with his family. I understand you know how good Carlisle is with difficult vampires, after all, he looked after Jasper!"

Caius, never one to stay silent for long leaned forward in his chair,

"You should be careful girl. Nothing has been decided yet, nothing at all, and I for one am very skeptical at the thought of your ability to help Star control her gift."

"Caius please, there is no need for any unpleasantness. Of course, Bella understands that she will need to prove her ability as well as agreeing to be transformed before being allowed to leave Volterra."

This last caused an uproar with Carlisle, The Major, and Star, all jumping to their feet and I could see Aro would have a fight on his hands if he didn't agree to at least discuss the girl's transformation. Personally, I didn't see how he could force the issue with Bella's sister and The Major both ready and willing to come to her defense but we would see.

"No one is going to force my sister to do anything she doesn't want to do, least of all you Aro. I know what it's like to be a "guest" of the Volturi and I'm heartily sick of it."

"I second that. Bella has agreed to become a vampire in order to spend eternity with me but it will be done when she is good and ready and not before. If you choose to push the issue there will be trouble Aro, that I can promise you. With or without Star's help."

Deciding someone needed to calm the situation I rose,

"Perhaps we should allow Bella and her sister a little time to catch up and for Bella to dine and rest. Tomorrow will be soon enough to reopen the conversation surely brother?"

Aro agreed reluctantly and Felix was called in to escort our guests to their suite. It had been arranged that Bella share her sister's suite of rooms while Carlisle and Esme would be accommodated closer to Aro's suite and the wives tower. I had anticipated an objection from Carlisle but with The Major at her side and Star watching over her, Bella was probably the safest person in the whole citadel, even the town. While Aro, Caius, and Carlisle settled down for more discussions I escorted Esme to their suite, she and Athena had become friends during Carlisle's last visit to introduce her and I knew the two were eager to chat. Admittedly it would have to be by phone as Aro refused permission for the wives to return to Volterra or for Esme to go to the villa and on the way she asked me about Alice and I saw she had been hoping to see her daughter although I wasn't sure the meeting would be a pleasant one, but Aro had deemed it best if Alice remove herself from the chamber before our guests were ushered in. She would be yet another bargaining chip, my brother never let an opportunity slip through his fingers. I was, however, able to tell Esme that her daughter was well and that she would be seeing her later.

"What about Edward? Is he here?"

Her voice was cold and her eyes glittered, she blamed her "son" for Star's predicament, that much was plain to see and Alice wasn't about to get off scot free either.

"Yes, he's here but I would think he is staying close to the quarters he shares with his mate Jane."

"A match made in hell! They deserve each other. I didn't see her earlier, is she skulking around in the shadows too?"

"She has accompanied Athena and Sulpicia which is why you can only speak to them on the phone. I'm afraid Bella's sister has caused us a lot of problems."

"Only because she doesn't want to be here Marcus. If Aro stopped to think for just a moment instead of just greedily grabbing at everything he sees like a spoiled toddler..."

I looked at her and grinned, I liked Esme, she reminded me of my dear Didyme,

"Probably best you don't tell Aro that to his face."

I left her at the door to their suite and retraced my footsteps only to bump into Edward in the corridor outside the tower.

"Eavesdropping Edward?"

He looked up guiltily and scowled,

"I just happened to be passing and thought I might have an opportunity to speak to Carlisle."

"Well, there's only Esme in there at the moment but don't let me stop you, go on in."

I smiled as his scowl deepened, he must have been listening in to Carlisle's thoughts as well as my conversation with Esme.

"Where is Star?"

"In the tower with her sister I would imagine, why? Thinking about visiting? That should be interesting."

"She really hates me doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does but I wouldn't feel too bad about that Edward, after all, she isn't alone. In fact, I can't think of a single person, with the exception of Jane, who doesn't hate you. Come to think about it I imagine you are even more loathed than Aro himself."

Edward threw me a dirty look and stalked off offended, I really did loathe him, what Carlisle had seen in the immature, selfish, self-centered child I didn't see. It might, however, be interesting to listen in if Edward did manage to engineer a meeting with his "father". He'd better hope Carlisle was alone because if The Major or Star were there too dear Edward might lose a few body parts, not that anyone would complain too loudly if he did. I opened the door and joined Carlisle and my brothers who were even now discussing Star and Bella, and their futures.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Star

I held tight to my sister all the way back to my suite and her mate followed close behind. We began to talk even before we reached there, I asked her about our parents pleased to hear she had finally escaped our mom to live with dad in Forks although now it was certain she would never see either of them again. It hadn't really bothered me, not when I ran away or when I finally got my memory back here in Volterra but I could see Bella was close to dad and felt a twinge of jealousy, I had always been his favorite but I had left, Bella had stayed and she had taken my place in his affections. Then she told me about the move to Forks and how she had come to meet the Cullens and fall in love with Jasper.

It seemed strange to me, seeing him with Bella but Alice had explained the situation between them and I was glad Bella had someone strong enough to fight for her when necessary. Once I was sure we were shielded I explained how Alice and I had come up with this plan after receiving the message from Darius although it wasn't too difficult. I had been feeling more and more restless and, as a result, frustrated and angry but I have to admit to enjoying the devastation I was causing in the Volturi citadel.

"Alice told them she thought I needed to find my mate and then they heard about you and how you might be able to help me control my gift. I don't know if you remember Bella but self-control was never my strong point."

There was a quiet tap on the door half an hour later and two of the guard came in, one bearing a tray of food for my sister and the other watching warily although what they thought I was going to do with my fragile human sister here I couldn't imagine. While Bella ate Jasper suggested that we experiment, see if Bella's presence affected my gift in any way. I asked if she had a gift of her own but they were unwilling to divulge any details until we had tried together. Once she finished eating I wanted to experiment and although I could see Bella was flagging she agreed, much to Jasper's annoyance.

"Shouldn't you rest first Bella? You've had a really stressful day."

I pounced, scared she might give in to him,

"Oh, please Bella, I've been here on my own for so long. Surely you can try, just for a little while?"

 **Jasper**

I wasn't happy that Star was pressuring Bella but decided to watch and wait a while before stepping in, after all, they were only just reunited. Alice had prepared the way as best she could by teaching Star to concentrate on a single object and make it move at will. She thought it might help prove Bella's influence if she could prevent Star from doing her "party trick". I chose a large book from one of the bookshelves laying it on the floor and asking Star to move it to the table.

"I'm not sure I can be that precise but I'll give it a try. I'm much better at destroying things actually which can be a bind. A first edition Great Expectations exploded only the other day and that was a pain because I was in the middle of reading it."

Star could move the book easily enough, it bounced from wall to wall missing the table altogether and as she became frustrated the table started to slide about too, so I called a halt.

"Bella, you concentrate on getting the book onto the table with Star. See what happens."

I stood back, my hands on Bella's shoulders ready to move her out of harms way but the book floated into the air and headed straight for the table landing gently on its surface.

"That was great."

Bella grinned triumphantly but Star was staring at the door distractedly and only returned her gaze to Bella when her name was called.

"Do that again Bella."

"Do what?"

"Whatever you did. Do it again please."

Star sounded desperate and Bella looked questioningly at me so I nodded,

"Star, you have to concentrate with Bella."

She wrenched her eyes from the door with difficulty and nodded biting her lip just as Bella did when she was nervous or concentrating hard on something.

Again I placed the book on the floor and waited, this time, it happened more quickly but just as gently and then Star was at the door, a hand grasping the handle.

"Do it Bella, hold it back for me, please."

Then she was gone, out the door and we heard the sound of the guards shouting at her to stop.

"What's going on Bella? What did Star mean?"

Bella's eyes were unfocused, her hands trembling and then quite suddenly she collapsed as if the air had been sucked out of her violently. I caught her before she could hit the ground and heard a most unladylike curse from the corridor. As I laid Bella on the couch Star came running back in, a mixture of fear and frustration on her face but when she saw her sister she dropped to her knees beside her grabbing her hands,

"I am so sorry Bella. I should have realized you weren't strong enough. I should have been thinking of you but I was just so excited."

Bella stirred and tried to sit up but I held her down gently,

"No, you are going to rest or I'm calling Carlisle. Drink this."

I had poured a little wine from a carafe on the dresser and she sipped it making a face.

"Right, now will someone please explain what the hell just happened?"

The two girls looked at each other and Star nodded,

"I felt it, just for a few seconds. An attraction I couldn't resist. He's here somewhere, my mate. Here in Volterra and I never knew because I was shielding myself, just like I feared. It was only when Bella took control that the shield lifted from my mind and I felt it. She is the one who can control my gift, she has the delicate touch, to make violent actions subtle, to hold the gift and use it. I think she may even be able to take it from me, possibly permanently."

I held up a hand to stop Star,

"Whoa, Bella took your gift? She used it, not you?"

"Not quite, I moved the book but I couldn't send it floating gently, that was Bella. I think she can use, borrow my gift and use it as her own. As a human, she doesn't have the mental strength but as a vampire... Can we try again?"

"Bella isn't doing any more until I'm sure she's OK and that means after a good nights sleep."

Star was disappointed but she could see by my expression I wasn't going to budge on this so she nodded,

"OK. You can use the bedroom. I'm going to try guessing who my mate is because he's here in Volterra. Maybe if I find him I can learn to control my gift, it works like that sometimes doesn't it? I mean, when you find your mate everything changes, Alice told me that much."

Sweeping Bella up in my arms I carried her through to the bedroom closing the door firmly behind us and laid my mate on the bed.

"I don't want to hear any arguments, you will get some sleep and then you are going to tell me exactly what happened out there. If not, there is no way you are trying again, whatever your sister, or anyone else for that matter, says."

She looked at me in silence for a few seconds then nodded,

"OK, but can I just take a quick shower first?"

I pulled her up and steered her to the small bathroom which opened off the bedroom leaving her to her shower while I tried to work out exactly what had happened and what it meant.

Bella

Everything was moving so fast, I had my sister back and I had faced the Volturi without losing my nerve. Through it all my rock had been Jasper, he made me brave just by being there at my side. Knowing he was just the other side of this door sent butterflies whirling around in my stomach and caused a longing deep inside. I knew I loved him but more than that, I wanted him, I needed to feel him close, as close as two people could be, yet I had no idea how to tell him or even if he felt this strange ache too. I would try to speak to Megan alone later, if I got the opportunity, perhaps she could help me. Until then I would just enjoy the feelings that were driving me crazy and hope for the best.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Aro**

The next morning we reconvened in the smaller chamber once more, Star, Carlisle, The Major and Bella along with Felix, Renata who stayed at my shoulder just in case, and Jane. Edward had wanted to join us, I knew he was keen to speak to Carlisle but decided it might be wiser if he stayed well clear of his ex-girlfriend. I had no doubt seeing him would only agitate her and Star agitated was even more dangerous than usual. I was keen to see if Bella could help her sister and to find out what The Major had told her. Everyone was subdued, even Caius which was unusual but that could just be because he could see such a powerful gift slipping through our fingers.

"Well, now everyone is rested perhaps we can proceed. Has there been any attempt to experiment with your sister Bella?"

"Yes. I can temper her gift, make it less destructive. If Megan comes home with us I can promise you she will be no danger to you. She could learn to live among humans with Carlisle's help and he has agreed to that, Esme too."

"You understand that we couldn't possibly take your word for that. We would need proof, a demonstration perhaps?"

"That's not a problem, what would you like me to try destroying Aro? Yourself? Caius maybe?"

I smiled at Star's little jest,

"Perhaps we could begin with something a little less lethal? A piece of furniture perhaps?"

Without waiting for a sign or agreement, my chair flew out from under me, smashing against the wall of the chamber showering the floor with plaster dust and disintegrating into spear like shards which spun and twisted in the air. I could see the light in Star's eyes that meant she was slipping into the madness that prevented her from controlling her gift and called for her to stop but it was too late. The wooden spears seemed to spin faster and we all knew they would explode outwards at any second but then Bella touched her sisters arm and murmured quietly and the shards slowed their spin and began to fall to the floor one by one. The maniacal light dimmed in Star's eyes and she came back to reality but not before one wooden spear had pinned Caius to his chair by his cloak.

"Satisfied?"

"A good show Bella but not quite. We could just keep you here with your sister, the two of you working for the Volturi."

"You could try Aro...if you want a war that is. We had an agreement, you would allow Star to leave Italy if it could be proved that she was no longer a danger to our world."

The Major's words were no idle threat and I knew even with several of the guard here and the three of us he could probably take us all without too much trouble.

"Yes, we did. I just thought it might be another avenue to explore but I see that is not the case. Carlisle, would you take responsibility for Star if she were to be released?"

"Yes, if Star wishes to return with us I would guarantee her actions and the safety of our world."

"So, The Major and Bella will be remaining with you? It is surely the only way you could keep such a promise."

Carlisle looked at the human girl who nodded,

"Yes."

"Then she must become a vampire immediately, after all, you will be leaving Forks, you can hardly risk Star's father seeing and recognizing his daughter, that would be foolhardy. Bella must leave too so I see no hindrance to her joining our world right now."

 **Jasper**

Aro was right of course, I hadn't considered the danger of Chief Swan recognizing his long lost daughter. Bella would have to become a vampire in any case but I hated having the decision as to when taken from her, especially by Aro Volturi. Everyone was watching Bella who stood beside her sister, everyone but Star that was. She was staring at the brothers, her eyes slightly unfocused as if she were sleepwalking. Bella by contrast looked wide awake and focused, her eyes brighter than I had ever seen, full of thoughts. I could sense her emotions but they only confused me. She felt confused, unsure and out of her depth, even a little afraid, how could that be? It was a total contrast to her physical appearance, it was more like Star's...and then it hit me. I wasn't feeling Bella's emotions but her sister's. Somehow Bella was shielded from me and I could feel Star's emotions which meant Bella was manipulating Star's shield.

 **Bella**

I was safe from these three men, they were powerful, yes, and they commanded a small army of Volturi guards but I had the use of Megan's shield so even if Aro touched me he wouldn't be able to read my mind and both Megan and I suspected he might try to do that. We hadn't told Jasper because we hadn't decided on this strategy until we were walking to the meeting. Once we were close, touching in some way we could communicate with each other without words. It was strange but I knew what my sister was thinking and she seemed to know my thoughts in return. There was also some interference, like a radio picking up a ghost channel along with the one you were listening to but I hadn't had time to trace what it was. Aro had played his best card and now waited for me to respond. Did he really think the threat of becoming a vampire immediately would frighten me? He should know better as Jasper's mate becoming a vampire was both necessary and sought after.

The interference was growing more annoying and I glanced at Megan to see if it was affecting her too but as I looked into her face I heard it,

"You? Can it really be? How did I not recognize you for what you are when we first met?"

I blinked in surprise, I had heard that voice before, recently, and I looked back to the three brothers seated at the table then smiled, this really was just too good!

"I'm happy to become a vampire and Jasper and I have already agreed that he will do it but not here. I want to say goodbye to my father first."

"I'm not sure that will be possible, we need to be sure you will keep to your word Bella and look after your sister, it is why you came after all."

"Yes it is but I don't think you are going to need me to keep Megan calm, her mate can do that as easily as me once we leave here."

Aro's eyes narrowed and he glanced at Caius,

"Star's mate? And just how do you know who that is?"

"Let's just call it feminine intuition shall we? I agree to transform as soon as I have said goodbye to my father in my own way...so long as Megan comes back with me, along with her mate."

"So, her mate is here in Volterra? How can that be? She has said nothing to us about feeling the mating pull."

"Maybe she needed me here in order to relax enough to recognize him but do we have a deal? Megan will be no threat to you, neither will Jasper, he's already assured you of that."

"I think we need to know who Star's mate is first, if it is one of the guard then she should remain here with him."

"And reduce the citadel to rubble? That doesn't sound like much of a plan to me. Megan needs to be free and away from the things that upset her, like Edward Cullen... and you Aro Volturi."

I heard Caius laugh and saw a smile flit across Marcus' face but Aro wasn't amused.

"There is no deal until you tell us who Star's mate is."

"No deal then but don't waste your breath on futile threats against us, you know my sister can shield us all if necessary."

"If we agree to allow you to leave can I have your oath that none of you will ever raise a hand against the Volturi, against Caius, Marcus, and myself, and our leadership of the vampire world?"

"Provided you mean both Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Megan, myself, and Jasper...and of course Megan's mate."

"We should discuss this and of course, we will need that promise in writing."

"Fine, take your time, we aren't going anywhere."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Jasper**

No one spoke until we were all together in our suite and the Volturi guards were gone and even then Bella crammed us all inside the small bathroom and set the shower and bath taps running.

"Can they hear us over this?"

I shook my head,

"No, so long as we keep our voices low, why?"

"Megan?"

Bella's sister looked at her and I could see she was excited,

"Why didn't I see this before? Of course, it's just like I told Alice. My shield prevented me from seeing my mate but do you think he knew?"

"No Megan, I think your shield probably stopped him from recognizing you as well, it wouldn't have been safe for either of you. The thing is we need to be very careful because Aro will never willingly give your mate his freedom. I know his story from Carlisle."

It hit me when she said that, Star had been here all this time, so close to her mate she could reach out and touch him but unable to recognize him for what he was to her. Bella was right of course, Aro would never allow Marcus to leave Volterra if he could stop it. After all he had killed his own sister in order to keep Marcus at his side, he wouldn't think twice about condemning Star to death to accomplish the same outcome. So, she was going to try subterfuge and if that didn't work? I thought I knew, Star's gift was the one thing that frightened the Volturi. She and Bella would threaten to unleash it on them unless Aro agreed to allow Marcus to leave with them. Had it been me I would have used the threat straight away but the girls worked differently and it would be interesting to watch but I would be there to back them if necessary.

 **Aro**

Caius started to speak as soon as the door was closed on our "guests" but I gestured for him to remain silent. Whatever he had to say could wait until I knew we were alone. In the meantime I sent Felix to fetch Edward Cullen, we might need his talent before we decided on what approach to take. Once we knew they were out of earshot I lowered my hand,

"Now Caius, what did you want to say?"

"She's playing with us Aro."

"She? You mean Star or Bella? I think they are working in concert. Bella's wording was very careful, she gives very little away and that I find interesting. Star does seem calmer, more controlled since her sister arrived."

"I don't trust any of them. We should call Alec back, make them all prisoners and threaten to kill each one unless Star works for us."

Marcus sat back applauding slowly,

"Well done Caius, I wonder why we didn't think of that earlier...Oh. Wait a moment...we did... and look where it got us."

"Shut up you fool. If you can't think of anything useful to say then keep your mouth shut."

"Caius, that is no way to speak to your dear brother. After all, Marcus is correct, threats got us precisely nowhere. Star could extend her shield to protect all of them if we attempted anything, you know that. Alec has no effect on her, neither does Jane."

"So? Are we just going to allow her to leave? Taking whoever she decided is her mate with her? Do you trust her? Do you trust Carlisle?"

"If I had to trust anyone it would be Carlisle, he is an honorable man, we all know that. So is The Major despite your hatred of him Caius."

"I think you will find that jealousy fuels his hatred, Aro."

I lifted a hand to stop Caius from rising ready to attack Marcus for his insulting words.

"Fighting among ourselves will not help, so please, both of you. The girl has agreed to become a vampire and as The Major's mate that was a foregone conclusion."

"If she is his mate, we only have his word for that."

I turned a questioning gaze to Marcus,

"Yes, they are mates Aro, there is no lie there."

I sat back steepling my fingers and peering at Caius over them,

"So, they are mates. That just leaves the problem of Star. I am inclined to allow her to leave. For one, it will enable us to complete the repairs without any further damage and secondly I fear that if we continue to hold her here against her will she may become so unstable that she becomes a danger to our very existence."

Caius opened his mouth but I carried on over the top of his words,

"Please, Caius don't suggest we imprison her sister with her. I am not starting a war with The Major, a war that would prove costly both in men and prestige. The Volturi are all powerful, at least, that is our reputation and a war with him would only highlight our vulnerabilities even if we were to win. Besides to do that would mean imprisoning him too and that could prove costly in manpower."

"Not forgetting Star is hardly likely to allow it."

I nodded,

"Yes Marcus, there is that too. I think the only solution is to allow them to leave after they sign a document guaranteeing their loyalty to us. We might even get some service from The Major thrown in if we word things correctly."

"What about Star's mate?"

"Well, since our own laws forbid the separation of mates I don't see we have any alternative but to allow him to leave too."

"But that could mean losing a good man from the guard."

Before I could answer this there was a tap on the door and Edward Cullen came in somewhat reluctantly standing just inside the room.

"You wanted to see me, Aro?"

"Yes, I have a small task for you, Edward. I want to know what Star and her friends are planning, who Star's mate is and whether we can trust Carlisle and The Major."

His face fell,

"But if Star catches sight of me..."

"Then I suggest you don't allow her to."

"Besides, I can't hear anything she is thinking, her shield prevents it."

"Maybe you will strike lucky, or maybe you will hear what the others are thinking about. Do your best, I know you wanted to talk to Carlisle and Esme, maybe you will have more success with their thoughts. Now go and please Edward, make sure you come back with something useful."

He nodded and left, scurrying away like a little mouse.

"You don't really expect that idiot to hear anything useful do you? No one trusts him and we know Carlisle learned to keep him out of his thoughts years ago."

"True but it gives him something to do and it might be amusing if he is caught lurking around and spying."

Caius smiled, he hated Edward almost as much as he hated The Major but for very different reasons, he found Edward's superior attitude extremely annoying and now Edward was living here in Volterra they were in much closer proximity.

"Well, I think we have done all we can for now. Heidi will be back soon and we must invite our guests to dine with us, even if they refuse, which of course they will."

"Are you going to release Alice Cullen too?"

"Oh, I think we should Marcus, as a gesture of good will. In fact, we will do that right now."

I turned to one of the guards who stood silent and watchful by the door.

"Ask Nadine to give Alice the good news, she can join Esme and Carlisle tonight."

"Now I would love to be a fly on the wall for that little reunion. I can't see her being welcomed with open arms after leaving them to think she and Edward were dead."

"True Caius, but Alice will surely think of something."

He nodded and left and I waved the other guard to join him, sometimes I found their presence a little overpowering and yearned for the peace and quiet of the wives tower. I was missing Sulpicia and allowing Star to leave would mean our mates would be back in the citadel, another advantage and one that I could relish.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **Esme**

Sulpicia and Athena both sounded depressed when I spoke to them and it made me think about how I would feel having to stay away from Carlisle for any length of time. The longer Star remained in Volterra the longer they would be separated from their husbands which make them allies in our fight to get custody of her. Both of them agreed to put pressure on Aro to allow us to take charge of Star and as we sat discussing the strategy Bella and Star had used there was a knock on our door. I looked up warily, I was nervous enough here in the Volturi stronghold and I didn't trust Aro for a second but when I saw Alice standing there I was shocked, especially at her smile and the warm embrace she gave me.

"Esme, I thought I might never see you again, it's been awful trapped here."

I pulled free and took several steps backward before I spoke.

"Alice, I'm glad to see you alive and well but I have to tell you that I'm hurt at the things you did. I love you like a daughter and I was devastated when I heard you were dead, we all were. Can you imagine how terrible that news was? And poor Jasper, to leave him a letter telling him you were going, that too was awful. You could have told us, explained the situation, we would have helped, or, at least, tried to. I don't understand why you needed to lie, to put us through all that pain."

She looked stunned and I understood it hadn't occurred to her just how much her actions had hurt us.

"I couldn't tell you, I didn't know everything myself and once I was with Star I didn't see everything that would happen, I just thought..."

I shook my head sadly,

"No, you didn't, you didn't think at all Alice, not about us, or our feelings. Why didn't you try to get word to us that you were alive and being held against your will?"

She stood mouth open but not having any explanation to give, to Alice it had all been an adventure but to us, it was a terrible tragedy. Her face told me she hadn't considered our feelings at the time, it was only now dawning on her the consequences of her actions.

Carlisle appeared then, coming through the door with a huge smile that dimmed somewhat when he saw Alice standing there. She turned to him imploringly but he was as hurt and disappointed as I was and she soon realized that.

"I thought you were more thoughtful and caring Alice. You know how much Esme and I love you yet you let us think you were dead. We were devastated but it is a relief to see you here, alive and well."

"I'm so sorry Carlisle, I understand I let you down but please give me a second chance, I promise I will never do anything like that again. I missed you both and the others."

"Have you spoken to Jasper yet?"

"No, but I'm hoping now he has his mate that he won't think too ill of me. I have apologies to make to Rosalie and Emmett too. Once we were here I didn't get a chance to let you know the truth, I've been a virtual prisoner along with Star but I know I should have tried harder."

"Yes you should and you must remember, trust has to be earned and it will take some time before you earn it back."

She nodded, her expression a mixture of shame and relief, had she really been afraid we would no longer love her? She was still our daughter, despite her faults then something occurred to her,

"Edward? What about him?"

"Edward could have explained the situation between himself and Jane, we would have understood but by his actions he too lost the trust we had in him and if he thinks for one moment he can come visiting and learn anything useful to Aro by speaking to us then he should think again."

 **Edward**

I reached their suite just in time to hear Esme's last words, they were already suspicious and I knew I wasn't going to find out anything useful but I did want to talk to Carlisle, explain my actions and what they had led to. I really thought he would be happy for me when he found out I had connected with my mate. After all, if I hadn't come to Volterra looking for my death I wouldn't have met Jane and wouldn't have discovered that she was the one for me. It was ironic because Carlisle had taught me to be afraid of the twins and their gifts yet Jane was the love of my life and would never use her gift against me. Taking a deep breath to steady myself I knocked and entered their suite bracing myself for the hostile welcome I now feared I would receive.

They all turned to look at me and I waited just inside the door, unsure whether to venture further in.

"Edward? I wondered when we might see you."

"Hello Carlisle, Esme. I thought it best to keep my distance until your meeting with Aro was at an end although I did want to speak to you and see you both. I'm sorry things worked out the way they did for Star and for you Alice but I'm just selfish enough to be glad that I came here. You know about Jane and me, I'm sure."

"Yes, we heard. It's just a shame you couldn't alleviate Esme's suffering by letting us know both you and Alice were still alive. I thought better of you, after all while she may have been a prisoner, you were not."

"Did Aro send you to snoop on us Edward?"

Esme's tone was cool and I knew I would have to work hard to earn her trust again.

"Yes he did but that doesn't mean that's why I'm here. After all, what is there to find out? It seems Star and Bella are calling all the shots. Besides I wouldn't betray you or Star, there is a line I wouldn't cross whatever the inducements."

"I'm pleased to hear that Edward, I was being to think you hadn't taken in a single thing I had taught you over the years."

Carlisle's words gave me hope that I would be forgiven although I understood how much I had hurt the two people I had considered my parents. I had betrayed their trust and living here I couldn't see a way of ever putting things right but I had to try.

"I can help you. I can tell you what Aro and his brothers are thinking, what they will decide."

Carlisle got up shaking his head and walked to the door opening it quietly,

"You should go Edward and be very careful, you'll find betraying Aro carries a much heavier penalty than losing our trust."

I opened my mouth to answer that but then closed it again realizing he was right. If Aro found out I was telling Carlisle what he and the other brothers were thinking he wouldn't hesitate to kill me or, at least, punish me severely. Jane might keep me from an execution but even she couldn't prevent Aro from inflicting a heavy penalty. I strode out, not looking at my sire as I passed

so I didn't see just how much I had disappointed him.

Now what should I do? I could hardly go back to Aro with my tail between my legs and no intelligence to offer him and I couldn't speak to Jane, she had never liked Carlisle, I think his strength of will and determination to do what he considered right intimidated her. The person I should really be apologizing to was Star so I decided to head over to her suite and see if I could catch her alone for a few minutes hoping she wasn't quite so angry with me now. As I got closer I could hear voices and my spirits sank but then perhaps I might be able to tell her mood from her voice and find out who was there with her.

Turning a corner I saw Felix in the corridor close to her suite, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as if waiting for something. He saw me before I could draw back and smiled wolfishly,

"So, you decided to play Russian roulette Cullen. I take it you didn't get anything from Carlisle. He's far too wily a fox to allow you to interrogate him or his mate. You really are a fool aren't you and now you're stuck between a rock and a hard place. Aro wants answers and he's sent you to find them but no one is going to tell you anything. So, what will you do now?"

I tried to act nonchalant as I approached him but I could see it wasn't working as his grin broadened.

"Join me by all means. You won't hear anything useful, Star is in there so you can't even snoop."

"Why are you here then? If not, to snoop for Aro. You are his little messenger after all."

Felix's huge fist whipped out and caught me in the face, Star's influence was strong enough to have prevented me from hearing his intentions and I found myself slammed against the stone walk of the corridor. The crash as I connected was heard inside the suite and the door flew open to reveal Star who looked from Felix to me on the floor.

"I didn't realize we had a cockroach problem here Felix."

"Yeah, they crawl out from under rocks from time to time but don't worry, I've got it under control."

Star looked down on me coldly,

"So I see."

Then she was gone and the door closed again with a finality that told me I would get nowhere here, in fact, my life might be much easier with Star gone.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Aro**

We hadn't expected Edward to learn anything but it never paid to let your minions know that so when he crept back, tail between his legs, accompanied by Felix with nothing to report. I allowed Caius to explain just what happened to those who failed us. My brother was good at that, his very tone of voice could reduce a grown man to a quivering heap and he was careful to point out that the only reason Edward was allowed to remain alive and in Volterra was his mate.

It had come as something of a shock when Jane came to me with the news and even after touching her and seeing for myself the moment she had recognized Edward as her mate I tried to talk her out of it. The very thought of one of my gems tied up with Carlisle's fool was enough to send me out to hunt, something I hardly ever did these days. Only when I had drunk my fill of human blood and torn the drained bodies into pieces could I calm myself enough to return to the citadel and the terrible truth.

I had expected something from Felix however and I was not disappointed there,

"Star's sister can calm her and they are confident she will be able to live among humans with Carlisle's guidance. I think you should allow her to leave. I heard that The Major intends changing Bella as soon as they get back and Star is settled. They are no threat to you or the Volturi Aro, you can trust your friend to make sure everything is done in accordance with your wishes."

I nodded then asked my brothers for their thoughts.

"I would still like to know who Star's mate is, we could lose someone valuable to us by allowing her to leave."

"Better that than lose everything if she stays and I am convinced she would tear the citadel down around us if we tried to force her to stay, or her sister. Not to mention The Major's reaction to such a decision."

"So, I think we are agreed. Star may leave so long as all concerned sign the agreement of loyalty. By letting Star leave, we will lose her mate too but that cannot be helped and as Marcus has pointed out it will; be the lesser of two evils. Will you draw up the agreement Marcus?"

"Of course. I take it you will want it for the morning?"

"Yes, and Felix, would you contact the airport, have the jet on standby to fly our guests home sometime tomorrow."

 **Bella**

When the message arrived that the brothers were willing to accept our plan provided we signed a pledge of loyalty I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Is it really over? He won't change his mind will he Jasper?"

"No, it's the best deal he can get and he'll be eager to get our signatures and remove Star from Volterra."

"And when we get back? How long will he give us before I have to become a vampire?"

Jasper pulled me close kissing the top of my head oblivious of Star's amused smile,

"I don't know, not long but I'm sure I can delay a while."

"No, I don't want a delay. I want to get it over with so you and I can start our life together."

"What about your father?"

I sighed then looked at Star,

"My dad and I are only close because he was a better alternative than my mom but he left us with her, he never really made the effort to be in our lives. It's been good to get to know him but I don't think it would take him long to forget I ever lived with him. I'm just not sure what to tell him. I guess I could engineer a huge row and just leave."

"Don't you think he might look for you? Not that it would be a problem to hide from him, new papers, a new name, and he would never trace you."

"But he might trace you or the Cullens and I guess having the cops looking for you might be dangerous."

Star who was now standing at the door interrupted our discussion,

"An accident would be the easiest way out. Why not a plane crash, no bodies, no survivors. Hey, we could really annoy Aro if we crashed his precious jet, at least, think about it. I'm going out for a while, look at the stars, maybe fetch a book from the archives. I may be some time, so don't wait up."

As she closed the door leaving us alone I couldn't help thinking that a book was the last thing she would be looking for in the archives but I was more interested in the fact we were alone at last. Then we heard her again,

"Felix, are you my bodyguard for the evening? Come on, let's take a walk."

"Poor Felix."

Jasper smiled and shook his head,

"He'll be fine, besides Felix isn't the enemy. Who do you think got word to Alice and Star in the first place?"

My eyes widened in shock,

"Felix? But I thought he was one of Aro's most trusted guards?"

"He is but he's been a friend of Darius for a long time too."

I nodded, what better person to keep Darius informed what the Volturi were up to, it was perfect!

"I think I'd like an early night."

"You must be exhausted Bella, it hasn't been easy for you."

I looked at him a little unsure how to proceed, I had no experience at seduction but this was the first opportunity we'd had to be alone and I ached for him.

"Actually, I wasn't thinking of going to sleep just yet."

He stiffened and I could see him trying to decide if he had heard me right and interpreted the words correctly.

"You weren't?"

I slipped off my sweater and dropped it to the floor then shrugged out of my jeans letting them join it. He watched, his eyes darkening until I took his hand,

"Jasper, very soon now I'm going to become a vampire and all I will be able to focus on is blood and trying to kill everyone and everything I encounter. I'd like to have something to remember until I have control of myself again. Besides, maybe sex won't be the same as a vampire...is it?"

He hesitated then picked me up in his arms and carried me through to the bedroom.

"I'm not sure I can remember. Maybe you can refresh my memory."

Suddenly my heart was racing and I felt afraid, I had no idea what to do and he was expecting me to remind him!

He placed me gently on the bed and joined me, his hand stroking my cheek as his cool breath on my throat made me shiver.

"Don't be afraid Bella, I won't hurt you, I will never hurt you I promise."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Then what?"

"I'm afraid I'll disappoint you. I've never..."

He leaned in and kissed me gently on the mouth then on my neck again,

"You could never disappoint me, Bella, I love you."

As his kisses became more demanding I found my own body responding automatically and I pulled him close struggling to get his shirt off so I could feel his naked skin against my own. Within seconds, he was naked and then slowly he stripped off my underwear and looked at my naked body. I felt myself blush but before I could try to hide my nakedness he was kissing me again. This time, the kisses trailed all over my body followed by his hands until I was so hungry for him I could have screamed. Instead, I called out his name imploringly but still he continued to play with me seeming to enjoy my gasps and groans as he took me to paradise again and again until finally he relented and took me, the sharp pain replaced almost instantly by waves of desire and ultimately a deep and unending passion that sent me screaming into a velvety darkness where we became one.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Star**

I went down to the archives with Felix feeling a sense of anticipation although I would need to be very circumspect, I couldn't afford to make a slip now, not so close to freedom but I had to see him. I wondered if he had felt it the same time I did? If so would he show me, in a subtle way that he understood? Knowing how long he had been a prisoner here, I knew he would fear Aro finding out even more than me. Should I even go there? Should I maybe turn back, how far could I trust Felix? He must have known about the note on the jug, possibly even put it there but he had never mentioned it or given us any indication he was anything but Aro's most trusted guard. I decided I was being foolhardy, reckless even and turned but I couldn't go back to the others, the sexual tension in the air had been almost visible and I had to give them a chance to be alone so where should I go?

"Why don't we take a walk in the courtyard? The repairs are under way now but it's still possible to see what you did."

I turned questioning eyes on Felix but his face was as impassive as always so I just nodded. The courtyard was as good a place as any to spend a couple of hours, I could watch the stars and listen to the conversations of the humans which drifted on the breeze over the high walls and down into the open space around the fountain. They would be easier to hear without the splashing of the water into the basin. He was right of course while the fountain had been patched up, as good as new, the damaged surrounding flagstones were still waiting to be replaced. I sat on the only stone bench that was undamaged and he came to stand beside me as I gazed up at the stars.

"Aren't they beautiful? So remote yet you feel as if you can almost touch them."

"Sometimes the closest things to us seem the most remote. You should be very careful now you are so close to freedom. You made a wise choice coming out here."

I looked at him again, he knew! Somehow he knew and he was warning me to be extra careful.

"I just wanted to give my sister and The Major some space."

"That was good of you. It will be much safer once they are bonded physically. Then they are true mates and no one, not even the Volturi would attempt to keep them apart. That's the important thing, the physical bonding, especially when one party is still human. When both are vampire the mating bond is easier to distinguish."

"How do you know so much about it Felix? After all, you don't have a mate."

He smiled but it was pained, bitter, and then to my surprise sat down beside me and turned to look into my face.

"You are young, things seem so black and white, good and evil, right and wrong, there are no grays. When you have lived as long as I have you learn there are no absolutes when you are a vampire, especially when you are at the mercy of a cold and calculating master."

"You mean Aro?"

He shook his head,

"There are those more dangerous than Aro Volturi, you should remember that Star. You just don't see it straight away. I was in love once, a very long while ago. She was a girl from my town but to show affection for a girl was deemed a weakness in Sparta so we had to meet in secret. When Aro found me, dying on the battlefield he changed me and took me with him to the castle they inhabited in the mountains. I asked him to let me go back and find Cressida, bring her back with me, change her. He listened to my plea's and eventually gave me permission to fetch her, he sent Caius and some of the guard along with me although I was controlled enough to keep clear of danger. We met a group of newborns and Caius sent me along with the guards to kill them before they could cause any problems for the newly formed Volturi. The newborns were no match for us but their number meant it took some time to dispatch them all and hunt down their creator, a man called Septimus who wanted control of our world as much as Aro."

I thought I knew what was coming next,

"This Septimus, had his newborns attacked your town? Had they killed Cressida?"

He laughed and the sound made me shiver,

"No, I could have lived with that easier than the truth. When we had finished our task I led the others to my town only to find that my love and her whole family had been wiped out, the only ones to die in a landslide. Their house was buried, every one of them were dead. Caius told me it happened before he arrived and the townsfolk had dug them out and buried the bodies. I said a prayer at Cressida's grave and returned to the Volturi castle."

"So fate took your love from you? That must have been hard to bear Felix."

He shook his head wearily,

"Do you always jump to such conclusions Star? It's very wearing, you should try listening and waiting for the end of the story."

"I'm sorry, go on."

"It was many years later I found out the truth from Marcus. Not long after his mate was murdered, we were talking and I said I was glad I lost my love before we became intimate after seeing his pain. This was before Chelsea's grip on him really began its effect. He told me that was the only kindness I would ever see in Caius. It turned out Caius saw Cressida and decided he wanted her for himself and when she rebuffed his advances he killed the entire family in his rage and caused the landslide to hide his deed. Marcus told me that had Cressida and I become physically connected Caius would have killed me by killing her and she might well have been saved because of that. After all, Aro would not have allowed Caius to harm one of his protégés. So you see, by allowing The Major and Bella tonight to become physical you will have ensured both their lives are safe."

I thought about his story, I had never liked Caius, even his laugh was cruel and hard and what his mate saw in him I couldn't begin to understand but I thought there was a warning in there for me too. Did he mean that I should go to my mate after all? I had thought he was telling me I was sensible not to but now I was confused.

"Perhaps you should go to the top of the clock tower if you want to touch the stars. I understand it is the best place. It's also somewhere you will be left in peace, no one goes up there. It's been unused for decades."

I glanced at the clock tower and for an instant I thought I saw a flash of light but then it was gone.

"It's getting late and who knows what tomorrow's meeting will bring, you should consider all your options Star, this may be your last chance to ensure things go the way you want them to."

As he got up and walked into the shadows I understood his meaning and I knew what the flash of light had signified so I ran across the courtyard to the clock tower entrance and started up the winding staircase that became tighter and tighter as it reached higher. At the very top, just below the clock face was a circular chamber lit only by moonlight through the fretted openings and standing in a shaft of moonlight cloaked in black was my mate. As I appeared he held open his arms and I ran into them feeling the warmth and comfort that only a mate could give and heard him whisper my name as we sank down to the pile of blankets he had laid on the wooden floor.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

 **Bella**

I woke up unsure where I was but then I saw those beautiful golden eyes gazing into mine and remembered last night. I was stiff and sore but I had never felt more alive or happier in my life and when he leaned in to kiss me I felt myself melt against his embrace. Murmuring I ran my hand across his back and then curved round to his flat hard stomach but he pulled back wit a groan.

"Much as I would love to pick up where we left off earlier I can hear your sister coming and I think we have an audience with the Volturi brothers."

I sighed, I wanted to forget everything except Jasper and I and this comfortable bed but he was right so I climbed out wrapping the sheet around me which made him laugh,

"There is nothing I haven't seen, or touched, or made love to Bella, you don't need that."

I eluded his grip and ran into the bathroom shutting the door just as I heard the outer door open and Star call out,

"I'm back, get your clothes on you two."

 **Jasper**

Like Bella I wanted nothing more than to stay here in bed but we had business to conclude and then hopefully we could leave this place. There were still problems, such as Bella saying goodbye to her father and her transformation but nothing we couldn't work out between us. When Star appeared I could tell we weren't the only couple who'd had a busy night and nodded my approval, there was nothing Aro could do now to split Bella and myself or Star and her mate, it was all a done deal.

"Are you ready to leave?"

Star nodded,

"I've been ready ever since I arrived but there is one person I would love to see just once before we leave."

"Let me guess...Edward?"

"You got it in one. I'd love to blast that bastard out of the citadel and across to Pisa."

"Well, let's see if we can't hunt him down."

She shook her head looking rueful,

"No, I can't do anything to upset Aro, not now I'm so close to getting out of here. Maybe I could bring the place down on his head as we fly out? What do you think?"

"I think it's Aro's jet and his pilot, so maybe not."

She shrugged,

"Oh well, he'll keep. How's Bella? I see you took full advantage of my absence."

I turned to look at the tangle of sheets and the smear of blood that stood out against the white.

"It was too good an opportunity to pass up but something tells me you didn't spend the night alone either."

Her grin reminded me of Bella,

"Well, it seemed a shame to waste the moon and starlight. Anyway, I'd better get ready for our command performance."

She banged on the bathroom door,

"Bella? Have you finished yet? Stop hogging the shower little sis."

 **Bella**

Just to hear Megan's voice made me smile, I was here with my sister after all this time, fearing the worst and not only that, she was going home with me. We were so close to freedom it scared me. The last obstacle was Aro Volturi and despite Star's gift I was uneasy, please don't let anything go wrong so close to the end. Megan was waiting when I came out and she flashed me a cheerful grin,

"Looks like we both got what we wanted last night, don't look so worried Bella, a few more hours and we're home free."

With that, she winked and shut the bathroom door leaving me alone with Jasper once more.

"Well, are you ready? Not long now and we'll be headed home."

I thought about his words and wondered where home really was, I couldn't call my dad's place home, not really and I certainly didn't think of the apartment over the bar as home. My place now was with Jasper and wherever he called home would be mine too.

"Are you worried about the meeting with Aro or about going back and what comes next?"

I smiled at Jasper tugging my sweater over my head, pleased that it hid my face because I knew he could see the fear in my eyes.

"I was wondering where home would be."

"I see. Where do you want to call home?"

"I don't really know. I guess as long as I'm with you I don't really care but will I be able to see Megan? I'm worried at the thought of losing her again."

"Well, your sister will be living with Carlisle and Esme and Aro did mention us staying with the family."

"Then that's fine by me."

"Only if it makes you comfortable. If not you only have to say, I just want you to be happy."

"We can't stay in Forks, though, I can't see my dad once I become a vampire, I know that. I just wondered how you dealt with it, having to move around so much. How long can you stay in one place?"

"It depends on the age we arrive with. If we start out in High School we can stay a few years. It's usually Carlisle who triggers the move. Once his work colleagues start to comment on how he stays looking so young we leave."

"Isn't it miserable repeating school over and over again though?"

"It depends, sometimes we enroll straight in college and sometimes we work, Rose has a medical and an engineering degree, Esme has an interior design business and an architect's qualification. Emmett works on computers and has a teaching degree in sports, being immortal gives you plenty of time to learn new skills and see new technology invented."

"What about you?"

"Me? My specialty is American history. Specifically, the Civil War as I lived through it. I've written several books and I'd like to gain a degree so I could teach it in college but unlike my siblings, I haven't had the same opportunities."

"Well, maybe you can do it once I'm over my newborn phase. We could do it together."

I found myself wrapped in his arms,

"As long as you and I are together I really don't care."

As we kissed Megan came bouncing out of the bathroom wrapped only in a large towel.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to get dressed, we'll be getting the royal summons pretty soon."

She was right, only ten minutes elapsed before there was a rap on the door and Felix appeared.

"Your presence is requested in the audience chamber."

I grabbed Megan's hand in one of mine and Jasper's in the other as she grinned,

"It's show time little Sis, let's make it spectacular."

We followed Felix along the corridor, Megan chatting to him as we went,

"Are the others going to be there?"

"If by the others you mean the Cullens then yes, with the exception of Edward that is. Aro feels he might be in danger from several quarters."

"Yeah well, he got that right. I'd love a second shot at the little bastard."

I couldn't help smiling at Megan, I knew the story and that it was his fault she had been imprisoned here so I understood her hostility, would I get a glimpse of him I wondered.

"What did you do to him last time Megan?"

She turned and grimaced,

"Not nearly enough Bella, nowhere near enough."

Then she turned back to Felix and I knew I wouldn't be getting any more from her, at least not for now. Then we arrived at the same guarded entrance to the chamber and the guards stood aside throwing open the doors as they did so and we walked in, seeing Carlisle, Esme, and Alice already seated, waiting.

Aro stood up with a welcoming smile and indicated we should take the remaining seats opposite the brothers.

"I hope everyone is well rested and ready to complete the treaty you seemed so eager for us to draw up?"

"Yes, we are. So long as it is worded to our satisfaction."

He slid a piece of heavy parchment across the table,

"Here it is, take your time to read through it."

"Oh don't worry, we will."

Megan pulled the parchment closer and we all stood pouring over it, the beautifully formed italics making it easy to read the words although the terminology left me confused and I hoped someone in our party could make proper sense of it.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

 **Aro**

We had worded the agreement very carefully, after all, the Volturi deserved to receive something in return for allowing Star and her sister to leave Volterra. The most important clause was that guaranteeing that Star would never use her gift against the Volturi, our citadel, or Volterra. That was nonnegotiable along with an assurance that her sister would become one of us within a week of returning home and The Major would guarantee her behavior as a newborn. Carlisle would stand guarantor for Star's behavior and she would agree to remain with the Cullen family. They were the only people I trusted with someone as powerfully gifted as she was. We had also inserted a clause guaranteeing we could call on her, Alice, and The Major should we ever need their services in our defense.

There was a long silence as they read the document then Star asked Carlisle to clarify certain paragraphs, then she turned her attention back to us.

"What about my mate? I see no mention of him here."

"As we do not know who your mate is we thought it best to frame that particular clause in your presence."

"But you agree that my mate and I should not be parted? That it would be breaking your own laws if you were to attempt to do so?"

Caius sat forward putting his hands on the table with a bang that made Bella jump, so she was nervous, never a bad thing in our presence.

"Don't presume to preach to us about our laws. Just name your mate and then we can draft the clause to all our satisfaction."

"I want an answer to my question first Caius, and don't try intimidating me, it won't work. I'm not afraid of you or anyone else in this place."

I could see a row brewing and knew that Star would win, we couldn't overcome her, she held the upper hand and knew it.

"Caius, please. Star you do not have to remind us of our own laws, they are clear enough. It is unlawful to separate mates, everyone understands that, however, it only applies to physically united mates."

"Then there is no problem Aro, Marcus will be leaving with us."

I stood staring at her, Marcus? How could that be? It was impossible!

"I'm sorry? Marcus Volturi?"

Star smiled as Marcus walked around the table to join her smiling in triumph but he hadn't won the battle yet!

"This is preposterous! Marcus' mate was Didyme and she has been dead for centuries."

"Yes Caius, she has, killed by her own brother, I know the tragic tale, I heard it a long time ago. What you seem to have overlooked Aro is that by killing Marcus' mate and binding him to your service using Chelsea's gift you broke the mating bond and allowed him to continue to live without her."

"That is beside the point, my sister was Marcus' mate, his only mate and he belongs here, he is one of the brothers, one of the Volturi leadership."

Marcus laughed scornfully,

"Really Aro? When is the last time I had a voice on the council? I am tied to you through the services of Chelsea, not because I admire or hold any regard for you. It doesn't change the truth of Star's assertion, she is my mate and we are united as one. If you don't believe me then I suggest you check for yourself."

Marcus stretched out a hand and waited for me to take it.

Everyone seemed tense as they waited but Caius interrupted shaking his head,

"Aro can't read your thoughts, Marcus, we all know Star blocks all gifts."

"I'll allow Aro to read Marcus' mind, it will be fun to see his expression when he understands I have only spoken the truth."

I stretched out my hand to grasp his, I still could not believe what I was hearing. Was it really possible for a vampire to have more than one mate? Could Didyme's death and my subsequent actions have freed him to find another? I didn't really expect to be able to hear his thoughts so when they went cascading through my mind I was slightly overwhelmed at first but then I saw the truth, Star was his mate, and not only that, they had laid together, nothing could come between them now, not even the Volturi. I dropped his hand and turned to Caius,

"It's true, they are bound to each other, there is nothing we can do."

Now I needed a way to ensure Marcus would never move against us, or me in particular.

"The clause freeing Marcus to join you must contain an agreement that he will never betray the Volturi or act against our leadership alone or with others. If not then we cannot allow him to leave."

"I am willing to agree to that Aro, I have no wish to act against the Volturi or you. I just want my freedom, the opportunity you never gave Didyme and me, to live our lives the way we wanted, where we wanted."

I sat down heavily understanding Star had outmaneuvered us all the way.

"Very well, Caius and I will draft the amendment to the agreement and then we need all your signatures plus witnesses to them. Felix, fetch Edward, you two can be the witnesses along with Alice and Esme."

I couldn't force the issue, all I could do was upset several of those sitting so righteously across from us. Let them see I had Edward in the palm of my hand, to do with as I desired.

"I hope there will be no hostility to any of the witnesses, especially ours."

As they waited Caius dictated and Marcus wrote in the final clause and blotted the ink then passed it across for Star and the others to read over. As the door opened and Felix entered with Edward the atmosphere in the chamber became icy with Carlisle and Star both glaring furiously at him while he stood as far from them as possible keeping Felix between himself and his "family".

"So, are we ready? I take it you are happy with the agreement?"

Star looked at Carlisle and then Marcus, waiting for their approval before picking up the pen Caius had left on the table and signed her name at the bottom. She was followed by, Marcus, and The Major and he pushed pen and parchment over to me.

Once Caius and I had signed the witnesses put their names to the document and the copy which was rolled and handed to Star.

"Our copy will go into the archives and stay there unless of course there is a breach."

"There won't be. Now, I take it you are putting the jet at our disposal, Aro? It's the least you can do."

I nodded, relieved to be getting rid of this girl who had almost ruined us and our home. I was not so happy to see Marcus going with them but it had been inevitable that one day he would free himself of Chelsea's grip and, at least, this way he wouldn't be a threat to us.

"We shall be sending someone to ensure Bella keeps her part of the bargain, one week, not a day longer."

As they left I tensed, expecting trouble between Star and Edward but she ignored him as she passed on her way out and I began to relax but then she turned,

"Just one other thing Aro, a word of friendly advice, don't send Edward, I know you would hate to lose one of the twins but if I see his face, ever, I won't hesitate to maim him."

Edward groaned but I could see the fear and chagrin in his eyes, knowing she was serious.

"You won't see me again Star but just for the record, I would like to apologize for bringing you here and thank you for coming to save me."

She looked a little taken aback by this, I don't think she had expected an apology from him.

"I hope you and Marcus are very happy and you remember that if you hadn't followed me you would never have met him, so something good did come of this for you."

"I'll consider it, it's going to be strange to be back with the family without you."

I wondered if Edward would try to make amends with his "family" at some time in the future, with Jane as his mate is was unlikely.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Carlisle

Edward followed us out to say goodbye and I could see how unhappy he was to be separated from his family but with Jane as his mate it was inevitable. Aro would never allow one of his most gifted vampires to move away from Volterra, not even to my family. We shook hands and he embraced a regretful Esme while Star stood watching but making no move to bid him farewell. Felix was waiting with the car, our luggage already stowed in the trunk and Edward raised a hand in farewell as we drove out of the main square and down the hillside towards Pisa and our flight home. I sat up front with the Volturi guard and Esme while Star, Bella, Marcus, Alice, and Jasper crammed into the rear. Lucky it was a people carrier!

"I'm glad to see you all received the Volturi blessing to leave although I am a little surprised to see Marcus with you."

"It was you who got Darius message to Star and Alice wasn't it?"

"Me? A message from Darius? Never spoken to the guy although I do know the name. I think you got me mixed up with someone else Carlisle."

I nodded deciding not to say anything else although there was no one here who was going to report his words.

The jet was fuelled and ready when we arrived and we were fast tracked through passport control and customs so the plane didn't miss its allotted slot. Felix has handed us then luggage and driven straight off back the way we had come, without so much as a goodbye but I liked to think he understood my gratitude despite his denial. I had thought we would have the plane to ourselves but when we boarded we found two passengers already seated, Demetri and Alec which was slightly unnerving. Alec ignored us continuing to read the book he was holding but Demetri stood to greet us, shaking hands with me as he explained,

"We are merely hitching a ride, Carlisle. There is a nomad causing some concern in Portland so we will fly with you and pick up a rented car in Seattle."

I nodded but I doubted their presence was as innocent as that and Alec's words proved me right.

"Of course, we will be checking up on the human before we fly back, just to make sure you are keeping to your end of the bargain."

Demetri scowled at him, not for what he had said but the threatening manner in which he uttered it.

"You understand Carlisle? Major? It is important to Aro that you are seen to be fulfilling your obligations. You have a week and as you can't continue to live in Forks without caused serious complications..."

He glanced at the two sisters who sat together eyeing him nervously.

"Aro was slightly concerned at your destination."

"There is no need for any concern, Esme and I will go back to Forks with Alice and pick up the essentials then drive to Seattle and pick up the others."

"Really? And where are you thinking of heading then? Of course, you don't have to tell us but it would save me having to use my gift to track you down."

"That won't be necessary, we have a house in the Fishlake National Forest Utah, that should be remote enough for a newborn don't you agree?"

He nodded,

"Sounds perfect but what about Chief Swan? Do you have a story for him?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it."

Alec sneered but there was a hint of excitement in his eyes that had me wondering what he was up to.

We took our seats for take off, Jasper with Bella, Alice with Esme and Star with Marcus leaving me to sit alone but Demetri joined me after a few minutes.

"You do know that if her father becomes suspicious and appears to be making things difficult or even dangerous we will be forced to act Carlisle?"

I glanced at Bella who sat eyes closed, her head on Jaspers' shoulder and nodded,

"We are all aware of that danger Demetri but please don't worry, I will see to it."

He nodded and pulled out a pack of cards,

"Do you still play bridge?"

"Oh yes., but I fear I may be a little rusty. Esme and Alice play too."

"Good, then there are enough of us to play a proper game."

He started to shuffle the cards as the two women joined us and I began to relax, we had hours before we landed and I would think of something by then, for now, I would just enjoy myself.

Jasper

I didn't trust Demetri any more than Alec, there were here for a reason I just had to figure out what. Demetri may have given us the story behind their presence but I doubted it was the complete picture. Bella was sleeping beside me and I concentrated on Alec who had put his book down and was watching the card game closely. There was an aura of excitement around him and if Alec was excited then I was concerned although I knew he couldn't use his gift on us, not with Star here, her shield would prevent that. I looked around and saw she was busy chatting with Marcus, hanging on his every word. She might not be concentrating but I doubted she would leave us vulnerable with the other two aboard. Much as I would have liked to relax I was too suspicious so instead, I allowed a part of my mind to join Bella and experience the emotions of her dreams while another part kept a close watch on the others.

When Bella woke up we went to raid the galley, hoping the Volturi had remembered they had a human passenger today but as always, Aro had been meticulous, the tiny fridge was full of packaged food and the coffee machine set up ready to be switched on. Bella chose a meal and popped it in the microwave to heat up while she made coffee then we took her meal back to our seats. The table between the four seats we occupied was just at the right height and I watched as Bella ate, trying to remember what human food had tasted like but with little luck, it had been far too long. When she finished I took the container and cup back to the galley to find Alec seated in my place next to her. She didn't seem unduly concerned so I took the seat behind them and listened in but Alec was merely talking to her about the book he had just finished, Bleak House by Dickens.

The conversation was animated and Bella was certainly holding her own, much to Alec's amazement, he considered all humans a lower species of life form. Marcus gestured for me to join Star and himself and I left my mate to it, after all, what danger could there be up here with both Star and myself ready to protect Bella. He was nervous that Aro had allowed him to leave without any hassle and considering what he had done to keep Marcus in the Volturi centuries ago he had every right to be concerned.

"I think he weighed up the options and decided to allow you to leave was the lesser of two evils."

"So, you don't think Demetri and Alec are here for me?"

"I doubt it, what could they do with Star at your side?"

"I don't know but that doesn't mean they don't have a plan Major."

He was right of course, so I wasn't the only one who was nervous. This flight.

The pilot had just informed us we were starting our descent into Sea-Tac when I felt the first twinges of concern. The plane dropped suddenly, not enough to scream danger but enough to put me on my guard.

"Turbulence probably, they get a lot of that in Seattle."

Of course Carlisle was right, I remembered the same kind of thing happening once before. Bella sat white faced gripping my hand tightly and I tried to calm her when it happened again but this time, the drop was much further and the plane didn't straighten up. Instead, it banked to the right continuing to descend too fast.

"Star. Marcus, stay with Bella. Carlisle come with me."

Promising Bella I would be back in a minute Carlisle and I ran forward to the cockpit to find the door locked. It took a precious second to break in only to find the crew slumped in their seats. At that moment the ground proximity warning light began to flash, the alarm sounded and I knew we were going to crash.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

 **Bella**

I heard a loud warning signal and looked for Jasper but he and Carlisle were still in the cockpit. Beginning to panic, I felt a large hand clasp mine and Marcus looked into my face speaking to me reassuringly,

"Everything will be OK Bella, don't worry."

I wanted to believe him but with the noise and the speed the plane was descending still tipped over on one wing it was impossible. I heard shouts as Esme instructed the others to sit down and buckle up,

"As long as the plane doesn't catch fire on impact we will be fine. If it does get out quickly, don't wait for anyone. Do you understand?"

I nodded but I was so scared tears were running down my cheeks, it may be fine for a vampire, they could probably walk away from a plane crash but I was human and it would be fatal for me. If only I had asked Jasper to change me before we left Volterra, I would be safe now but no, I wanted to say a proper goodbye to my dad, now I wouldn't be saying goodbye to anyone except my mate and the thought of that hurt me so much it doubled me over.

 **Jasper**

We couldn't rouse either pilot and neither Carlisle nor I knew how to fly a plane but he pushed me towards to door.

"I may not be able to land this thing but I may be able to slow its descent and give you a chance to jump with Bella. She won't survive a crash."

I nodded, of course, he was right, a weak and fragile human body would be ripped apart by a crash landing even if the plane didn't burst into flames.

"Thanks, Carlisle."

As I headed back to Bella I saw him lift the pilot out of his seat and dump him behind it, climbing into the now vacant seat and taking a hold of the controls.

Bella was sitting with Marcus who was trying to calm her but I could see it wasn't working and when he saw me he was relieved but I had something else I needed to do. It had struck me that the only reason for the pilots collapse had to be Alec, he was using his gift on them and by doing that sentencing my mate to possible death.

"Star, look after Bella, I'm relying on you to keep her safe. As soon as Esme gets the door open you jump with your sister."

She didn't ask any questions just nodded and grabbed Bella by the arm, pulling her towards the plane's exit. She turned to me white faced, tears streaming down her face,

"Jasper, come with me."

I shook my head as Alec realizing my objective tried to push past Demetri who was blocking him in.

I glanced back once to see Marcus join the girls almost picking Bella up when she tried to dig her heels in screaming my name in terror. I wanted to go to her, calm her but I knew she stood a far better chance cocooned in her sister's shield. The plane began to right itself and although it was still falling it was slower. Seeing what Star was going to do Esme braced herself and opened the door, cushions, luggage, anything that wasn't bolted down whipped out as the pressure equalized. I could tell that Bella was struggling to breathe, her lips were turning blue and her skin pale. If Star didn't act immediately she wasn't going to survive the jump and then she was gone, I heard Star shout they were going, she knew how worried I was and that I needed my wits about me. In seconds, I would no longer be protected by her shield, vulnerable to Alec so I had to move fast and I had no idea if Demetri would try to stop me.

As I leaped over the seats to him Demetri stepped aside and Alec screamed but I was past hearing or caring, he had threatened my mate and he would pay with his life. I didn't give a damn what Aro or his brother thought of my actions, they should never have sent him along. He would never have acted alone, this was Aro's doing and now he would lose one of his most prized possessions, let him come after me if he wanted, I would be ready for him. I grabbed Alec by the throat ripping and twisting it until I held his severed head in my hands. I threw it down and picked up his body, beyond reason now as rage had taken a hold of me and The Major was now in control.

 **Star**

I couldn't explain to Bella why Jasper had entrusted her to my care, she was becoming hysterical so after a shout to let him know we were going I concentrated wrapping my shield around her vulnerable human body to protect it from impact and praying she would have enough oxygen to last her the fall. Marcus fell alongside us as Bella screamed Jasper's name over and over fighting us although once we had jumped there was nothing she could do. Jasper couldn't hear her, we were falling much too far and fast and he had something else on his mind, revenge.

Looking down, I saw a body of water and I gave up a silent prayer of thanks, hitting the water would be hard but not as hard as the ground and I really didn't want to put my shield to the ultimate test if it could be avoided. We three hit hard, and went down, and down, further into the water which bubbled around us. Then finally we hit the bottom which comprised thick silt which billowed up making visibility virtually nil and I started kicking to get back up, going slowly as I had no idea how deep we were. I remembered reading something about human divers surfacing too quickly and developing nitrogen bubbles in the bloodstream. Was this still a danger to Bella or would my shield protect her from it?

When we finally reached the surface once more I trod water turning as Marcus held her close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. It seemed she had passed out, probably from shock but I thought it better to release her and allow her to breathe the fresh clean air. I could see a column of thick black smoke rising in the distance, that must be where the plane had crashed and it had caught fire. I could only hope the others had managed to jump. Maybe they had followed me out and landed nearby. As for Jasper, I had no idea but I doubted that Alec had survived or that it was the crash that had killed him, not if The Major's reputation was anywhere near the truth!

We swam to the nearest bank and hauled ourselves out Marcus passing Bella to me and I laid her down gently sweeping her sodden hair away to look into her face. She looked deathly pale but I could hear her heartbeat which was strong and her lungs were still taking in oxygen, she had survived thanks to my shield and I knew she would wake up soon and start looking for her mate. We had to find him before that happened or risk her becoming hysterical again.

I had no idea where we were although the pilot had started his descent so we couldn't be that far from Seattle. Then I heard my name being called from ahead and answered, scanning the horizon intently looking for emergency vehicle lights or sirens. It wouldn't be long before they were aware of the crash and looking for any survivors and wreckage.

"Stay here with Bella, I'll try to find the others."

Marcus kissed me briefly then disappeared into the darkness, his dark suit making him almost invisible to anyone other than another vampire.

Esme appeared first, her clothes a little torn but she didn't look harmed in any way and behind her came Carlisle who ran to examine Bella but barely a minute went by before he nodded,

"She'll be OK, your shield saved her life. Do you know if Jasper got out before the plane hit? It was Alec's doing wasn't it? I was so busy trying to keep the plane in the air as it descended that it didn't occur to me straight away."

As he mentioned Jasper's name I saw Bella's eyelids flicker, she was about to wake up and we had no idea where Jasper was or even if he was OK.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

 **Star**

I braced myself for hysterics but when Bella opened her eyes and sat up shivering with cold from her wet clothes she just looked around then back at me.

"He didn't make it did he? Why did you save me if Jasper didn't make it?"

Esme took off her jacket and wrapped it around Bella's shoulders then spoke to her very softly,

"Jasper will turn up, it takes more than a plane crash to kill him, he just hasn't found us yet that's all. Now, Bella, I need you to concentrate on what I have to say. Are you listening?"

Bella nodded but I could see the tear tracks as they trickled down her muddy cheeks.

"You know being with us, with Jasper means you have to leave your father, you cannot have any contact with him once you become a vampire and the Volturi only gave you a week."

She nodded and Esme continued,

"This plane crash could work to your advantage. If Chief Swan thinks you died in the crash he'll grieve but he won't be looking for you, or us."

 **Bella**

I tried to take in what Esme was saying but all I could think of was that Jasper wasn't here, that he was dead and I would never see him again. Did it matter if I lived or died now I was without him? As I thought that I suddenly felt he was close, was that his spirit coming to watch over me? Then I heard his voice,

"Bella! Thank God you are OK. I was worried sick about you."

As my head whipped around to look I saw him, his clothes were tattered and looked as if they had been too close to a fire but he was here and I got to my feet running into his arms crying with relief. We stayed like that for some time as Alice joined us then Esme coughed to get my attention.

"Bella, we really need a decision from you, the emergency services are on their way, I can hear the sirens."

I tried to think clearly but it was difficult and I could hear Carlisle and Alice talking with Marcus. I had missed the beginning of the conversation but I heard a part of it, Marcus' voice,

"I don't know Alice. I didn't see them jump but then I went before you."

"I have a sneaky suspicion Alec was responsible, both the pilots were unconscious when we broke into the cockpit."

"You think Alec was responsible Carlisle? But why? What did he have to gain by crashing the plane with him still aboard?"

"I don't know, maybe he was working on the theory that the vampires would survive but Bella wouldn't, or maybe he was trying to force our hand. Aro wanted Bella to become a vampire immediately so maybe he gambled that we would see she couldn't survive as a human and change her. I can't prove it, though."

"Actually, you are wrong on both counts Carlisle."

We spun round to see Demetri limping over, his leg badly mangled but already healing.

"Although I guess the second theory could be part of it. Alec's orders were to disable the pilots so the plane crashed. Then everyone, including Bella's parents would believe she was dead, eliminating any possibility of her father, the cop, from hunting her or the Cullens. I think he expected you to save her somehow and you did it in such a spectacular fashion Star."

Jasper turned on him putting himself between Demetri and me.

"I ought to kill you for putting Bella's life at risk."

He held up his hands in surrender.

"He didn't tell me the plan until he had already disabled the pilots, I couldn't warn you of a plot I knew nothing about Major."

"Well, now you can report back to Aro that Alec is dead. I dismembered him and set light to the plane, he's incinerated. You can also tell him that if he so much as breathes Bella's name again The Major will come calling and if Aro thinks he had problems with Star he has no idea what I can do."

Demetri nodded,

"I think I should leave and I suggest you find somewhere safe to hold up until the emergency services have finished then get the hell out of Washington state."

As Demetri left melting into the night Carlisle nodded his head,

"He's right of course, we should leave, quickly. We'll hide out in the forest and I'll contact Emmett and Rosalie, get them to pick us up as soon as they can." "What about bodies, though? They will be looking for the passengers on the flight manifest Carlisle?"

"Oh, I think Aro would have that covered. If his plan was for the plane to crash then he will have some bodies hidden on board somewhere, probably in the cargo hold. If they don't find all the bodies they'll assume they were burned up or fell into the woods or one of the lakes. By the time they get around to dredging the bottom of those any bodies would have sunk into the muddy bottom, some of the lake beds are hundreds of feet thick in places. I agree with Esme though, it's a good opportunity for Bella to vanish."

He was right of course, my life was with Jasper now, I could leave with no risk if my parents thought me dead.

"Can I have a couple of minutes to write a letter to my dad? I've got to let him know I love him and thank him for giving me a real home."

Esme nodded in understanding and pulled out a pad and pen from the pocket of her jacket that was draped around me.

"Here, but be quick, we need to get well away from the area. I know we aren't that close to the crash site but they will be looking for bodies and debris in a wide area."

I nodded and tried to write fast but my hands were cold and shaking slightly so it took longer than I wanted. It was hard knowing these were the last words my dad would hear from me.

 **Jasper**

Whatever the others said Bella could not spend hours outdoors in wet clothes, she was already chilled to the bone and the night was cold, far too cold.

"Star, I need you to come with us."

"Where?"

"Bella needs shelter, it's too cold out here and she's soaking wet. I can't afford to be spotted and neither can Bella. No one knows you so you can rent a motel room. It will be warm and Bella can get out of those wet clothes and get something hot to eat and drink."

The others agreed although Bella hated the idea of the rest waiting in the woods.

"We don't feel the cold Bella, you do, Jasper's right. Now, if you have finished that letter I think you'd better add a postscript telling him we were flying to Italy for the weekend, a change of plan, after all, he's going to know where the plane was flying from. I'll arrange for it to be sent to your father from Italy."

Bella added the last couple of lines to her letter and handed it to Carlisle with shaking fingers, she was so cold I feared she might become sick if I didn't get her in the warm quickly so I picked her up and with Alice following ran through the trees and towards the nearest motel. There was sure to be one close by along this major highway. Running fast was making Bella even colder, especially so close to my icy body and I was relieved when I saw a motel sign up ahead. Slowing down, I let Alice go on ahead to rent a room and then slipped inside with Bella after she unlocked it glad to have shelter for Bella.

"I'll go now, let the others know where you are. Stay inside, I'll grab some food and drinks before I go."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

 **Emmett**

Rosie and I had been frantic with worry that Aro might keep Carlisle and Esme in Italy. We had no idea what to do without them, how would we cope? Sure we went our own way from time to time but we always knew where they were and that we would be welcomed back with open arms whenever we returned. Life would be intolerable without them so we were relieved when my cell phone went off and I recognized Carlisle's number. When we heard what had happened we were less relieved but promised to be there as soon as possible after stopping off in Forks first to collect all the essentials. It was pretty obvious that we wouldn't be returning to Forks again anytime soon, much as we liked it there. His final warning had underlined this,

"Whatever you do, make sure you are not spotted by anyone in Forks. Bella's father is under the impression the whole family is together and if you two are seen, there will be awkward questions asked."

When Carlisle had first introduced us to the idea of what he called "emergency bags" we had thought he was being over cautious. Surely we didn't need to keep all important papers and the things that mattered most together in a single bag we could grab in an emergency but he'd been proved right once before and this was another occasion we had reason to thank him for his caution. Everything else in the house could be left to be either picked up later by a storage company or abandoned. I couldn't even take the truck in case it was missed so after making sure I had all the bags in the back of the rental car we locked up saying a farewell to the house we had considered home for the second time.

"Poor Bella, she really has been through it, Volterra and Aro and now a plane crash."

"I guess so Rosie, but at least, she's alive and she found her sister as well as Jazz, it could be a lot worse."

Rose nodded as she gazed out of the tinted window at the town as we drove through, past the Police Station where Chief Swan was getting out of his cruiser. He couldn't see us inside but we knew that very soon he would be expecting Bella home, what she would tell him if she didn't use this opportunity to disappear I could only wonder about. Of course, as Jasper's mate, she wouldn't be able to stay in Forks anymore than we would. It would be hard for her but she did have her sister and her mate as I'd pointed out and they would soften the blow.

 **Bella**

The motel room was warm but I was still shivering, my teeth chattering from the cold of the wet clothes I still wore under Esme's jacket. Jasper didn't waste any time,

"Strip off, out of those wet clothes and I'll run a hot bath for you."

I began to obey his concerned command when there was a quiet tap on the door and I froze.

"It's only me, Alice. I brought you something hot to eat and drink. I'll leave it outside the door but pick it up quickly. See you later."

Jasper came out of the bathroom looking at me questioningly and I resumed stripping off my wet things quickly as he opened the door just wide enough to grab the bag and then shut and locked it again. The smell of coffee, hamburger and fries filled the room and my stomach growled.

"You can eat in the tub, if you don't get warm soon you'll catch pneumonia."

I hurried into the bathroom settling into the hot water groaning in pleasure at the heat that spread through my body and grinned as he handed me the coffee, putting the meal on the side of the tub so I could reach it without getting out. He looked different, tense, and his eyes flashed dangerously. I began to feel a little nervous.

"Are you OK?"

He stared at me a long while before nodding and I saw him make a great effort to smile.

"I will be. I'm just a little wound up, I thought I was going to lose you, that bastard Alec."

I took his hand with one of mine and pulled him closer.

"But I'm fine and he's dead. Please, Jasper, don't let him get to you now it's over, I need you."

He smiled again and this time, it came easier, then he started to strip off,

"Do you think there's room for me in there too? I just need to be close to you Bella."

I grinned and moved over a little,

"I'm sure we can make room and once I warm up we can find somewhere with a little more room so we can get even closer. How long do you think it will be before the others come for us?"

"Probably a day at least. Rosalie and Emmett are in Denali as far as I know so they have to fly back and then get transport and our emergency bags."

My smile widened,

"That long? Good."

As he joined me, his naked body taking the heat from the water and feeling less icy I cuddled up and felt the tension of the past hours washing away from both of us. We finished up with Jasper feeding me as I cuddled close and then as the water was getting cold we dried off and ran through to the bed climbing in and pulling the blankets up. He wanted to lay above them, shielding my body from his but it was one fight he stood no chance of winning. I was as relieved as he was that we were both alive and unharmed and I needed him so much nothing was going to stop me.

Afterward, as I lay exhausted but satisfied in his arms we spoke about Aro's deadline for my transformation and Carlisle's solution to my disappearance.

"I'm truly sorry you can't see your dad again to say goodbye Bella."

"I know but this is the best solution and the safest for him. We don't have much time to find somewhere safe to change me, though."

"I'm sure Esme and Carlisle have that well in hand. They own several properties here and abroad and I expect they have already made arrangements for us to move into one of them."

"They are very caring and thoughtful considering all the problems my sister and I have caused them."

"You and your sister are family, we look after family, it's one of Carlisle's strictest rules."

"Family? I'm not sure I even understand what that really means Jasper. My own was about as dysfunctional as they come."

"Not anymore Bella, you belong to a real family now. We may not be connected by blood but we are much closer than most human families I have encountered."

He was right of course and it gave me a warm feeling deep inside, I belonged to a real family at last.

 **Rosalie**

It was getting dark as we approached the woods where we had been told to collect the others but I was concerned not to see Bella or Jazz anywhere when the others came out of hiding to join us. We were both relieved however to see Carlisle, Esme, and Alice safe as well but stunned to see Marcus arm in arm with Star! Carlisle climbed in beside me and the others made themselves comfortable in the back then Alice gave us directions to a motel.

"Park up along the road from it and I'll go get Jazz and Bella."

"Sorry, it took us so long. Eleazar's friend flew us to Vancouver and we got a rental once we crossed the border. We decided not to fly into Seattle, we didn't know what the situation would be with the crash and after your warning about keeping a low profile."

"We knew it would take you some time and it was too cold here for Bella which is why Jazz took her to a motel. It's vital she isn't seen so I think it will be best if we drive to our place in Jackson. It's about fourteen hours and we'll have to stop on the way for food etc. but Bella must stay unseen in the car. I'm afraid comfort stops will have to be in out of the way places but she'll understand. I think we should split into two vehicles. Marcus and Star can take Jasper, Bella and Alice. Esme and I will follow with you and Emmett. So while Alice is getting Bella and Jasper, Star can rent another vehicle. I don't expect any trouble but then we didn't on the flight and look what happened."

I quizzed them about what had happened in Volterra while Emmett concentrated on getting to the motel.

"So Bella only has a few days to change? Don't you think after Alec's little trick they could give her an extension at least?"

"That would suppose Aro was innocent of any connection to Alec's deeds and I don't think we can make such an assumption Rose."

"You think it was Aro who ordered him to crash the plane?"

"It's a possibility. My concern is what Jasper decides to do about it. If he decides Aro should pay personally there could be a war and no one will win in that case. I'm hoping he will be cool headed enough to leave things be. Bella is alive and well, they have the agreement signed by all parties, and I think Aro will be keeping his head down for some time now he knows Alec failed."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

 **Charlie**

When I got the phone call from my friend Barney, a member of the Seattle Police Force I was confused.

"Charlie, where was your daughter this weekend?"

"She went with her boyfriend and his family to visit relatives down south. Why? Don't tell me there's been an accident?"

"Was the family the Cullens?"

My heart skipped a beat, how did he know that?

"Yes, why?"

"They were on a private jet chartered by Carlisle Cullen flying back from Pisa Italy. Your daughter was one of those aboard according to the passenger manifest. I'm really sorry Charlie but their plane crashed. There were no survivors as far as we can tell although the search parties are still out there. It happened yesterday evening and we really aren't expecting to find any survivors now."

I dropped the receiver from suddenly numb fingers, Bella on a flight from Italy? A flight that crashed. What the hell was she doing in Italy? Barney had got it wrong, they went south not abroad, she would have told me or one of the Cullens would have rung with their change of plans. True she was late back but I put that down to traffic or a flat, not a plane crash. I tried ringing Bella's cell phone but it went straight to voice mail, then the Cullen house but again, all I got was their voice mail. I decided to drive out to the Cullen house, maybe they had just got back or I could find some clue as to where they really were, I refused to believe they had all been wiped out by a plane crash along with my daughter.

As I pulled up outside the house I saw there was already a car there although I didn't recognize it. So, they had broken down and rented a car, that's why they were late. In relief, I ran up the porch steps and banged loudly on the front door impatiently. The man who came to open the door was a stranger and my hopes sank a little.

"Can I help you, officer? I assume you are here about the crash?"

"Who are you?"

He held out a hand as he introduced himself and I took it without conscious thought all I could hear were his words, about the crash.

"Jason Jenks, the Cullen family lawyer. As soon as I heard the terrible news I came to ensure the house was secured for Mrs. Cullen's sister."

"The news?"

"Yes, it was on the news and as soon as I heard I understood. Dr. Cullen had rung me and told me about his trip so of course as the family lawyer I had to act."

"Dr. Cullen rang you? My daughter was with them this weekend but no one said anything about a flight to Italy."

"I understood it was a last minute thing, business I think. Mrs. Cullen had some business in Pisa. She was an interior designer, very well known."

Faced by the Cullen's lawyer, I was forced to accept what Barney had told me. I'd got my daughter back only to lose her to an accident? How would I break that news to Renee? First I had to go to Seattle, meet Barney and make sure this horrific news was true. Maybe Bella hadn't gone with them, maybe she and Jasper had gone off on their own and didn't know what had happened. Rather that than lose her like this.

"Have you been in touch with the Police in Seattle?"

The lawyer nodded coming out of the house and locking the door behind him.

"Yes, I have contacts and I checked to make sure the reporters hadn't made an error, that could have been extremely embarrassing. They informed me that the entire family and another person, a young girl called Isabella Swan were all on board when the flight took off. I assume that would be your daughter Chief Swan?"

I felt sick if the cops in Seattle had told him that then it must be true but I still felt I had to go, to make doubly sure. Until I saw her name on that manifest I would have hope. Jenks followed me down the steps and flicked his remote at the silver Mercedes.

"Are you going to Seattle Chief Swan?"

I nodded,

"Yes, as soon as I can. I have to go back to the station and arrange things there."

"Would you like me to follow you back? Or drive you there? You don't look as if you should be driving."

I shook my head,

"I'll be OK, I'll radio ahead."

Watching the lawyer drive off I felt tears welling up and struggled to force them back then walked slowly back to the cruiser and radioed the station to give them the news but word had already gotten around. I guessed Barney had rung and spoken to Andy or Eddy. Andy was staying on to cover the rest of my shift today and Eddy would cover tomorrow.

"You just do whatever you need to Chief. We'll hold the fort and everyone here wants you to know how sorry we are."

I managed to force out a few words before turning my radio off and slumping back in my seat. I couldn't drive, in fact, I could barely see through the tears that were streaming down my face. It took me ten minutes to pull myself together enough to head for Seattle although I already knew what I would discover, I just felt I had to see for myself before I could really believe.

By evening I had all the proof I needed, I fact far more than I wanted, the searchers had found Bella's bag which had been thrown free of the plane before it caught fire and hadn't burned. I recognized it the moment they brought it in and my heart broke in two. I had asked Barney about Jason Jenks and found out he was highly respected by the Seattle police force.

"I guess a doctor would use the best lawyer. He was in contact with us as soon as he saw the news and arrived at headquarters a short time later. Luckily he had spoken to Dr. Cullen only a couple of days ago so he could confirm they had traveled to Italy on a privately rented jet. It made our job a lot easier and meant we got all the details much quicker. I'm really sorry about your daughter Charlie. I know how much her coming to live with you meant. Have you spoken to Renee yet?"

I shook my head, dreading the thought of that conversation but refused his offer to break the news to her deciding it had to be done in person, however, dreadful that might be.

It was with a heavy heart I booked myself on a flight the next day when I got home then I poured myself a stiff drink and took it upstairs to Bella's room sitting on her bed and thinking about how happy I'd been when she decided to move to Forks. I knew it would be my fault she was dead, Renee would point out if I hadn't persuaded her to live with me she wouldn't have met Jasper and she wouldn't have been on that plane and the worst of it was...she would be right! I don't remember falling asleep but when I came to I was laying on Bella's bed, the glass beside me, the bottle of whiskey on the bedside cabinet and a photograph of Bella and I in my hand. It was the only one we had of the two of us together and she kept her copy where the bottle now stood.

Packing an overnight bag I was getting ready to leave, Deb's had offered to drive me to the airport, when I checked my mail and found a letter with an Italian postmark, it was Bella's writing, I recognized it immediately and felt the band of iron that had appeared yesterday tighten around my chest. I walked back inside and sat down ripping the envelope open with shaking hands, why had she written to me from Italy? She was only away for the weekend, she should have beaten the letter back! I unfolded the sheet of paper blinking back tears as I started to read the words blurred by tears.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I know you are going to wonder why I'm sending this from Italy. Esme had business to conduct and we all went with her instead of to visit her sister. It was an emergency situation, and it was a wonderful opportunity for me so please don't be mad. I don't know what drove me to write this, I just have a feeling something terrible is going to happen and I really wanted you to know that I love you very much. I always have and I was so happy when you offered me a home with you. Whatever happens please know I will always love you and if this feeling is a premonition of something awful then I will find Megan waiting for me. I just needed you to know that the last few months of my life with you were the best ever. You weren't sure at the beginning about what to do but at least, you tried. You made me feel safe and loved and that is what mattered the most. You are the best dad ever. If I'm right and this is goodbye please try not to be too sad, and promise that you'll continue to live your life to the fullest. I hope that you will know that both Megan and I will be watching over you. When you feel the wind on your face, well, that's us just letting you know we're there._

 _All my love_

 _Bella. XXX_


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

 **Bella**

The drive to Jackson Wyoming was long but I slept a lot of the time, I was exhausted and had a rotten cold, courtesy of the dip in the lake. I had asked Jasper to tell me what happened with Alec but he just told me not to worry,

"I sent the message back to Aro with Demetri. Aro would be crazy to try anything and he knows it. You just relax."

I found it very easy to relax but I suspected some of that might be courtesy of my mate. I woke up to be dosed with cold remedies, fed and watered then fell asleep again. I was aware of voices and caught odd bits of conversation but most of it was regarding the house in Forks. Carlisle had arranged with their lawyer to close it up and arrange for the furniture to be stored and the clothes to be donated to a local shelter. That made me realize just how permanent this move really was.

"Will you ever go back to Forks again Alice?"

"Probably, in sixty years or so. We have to be careful no one who knew us is still alive you see. No one who knew you either now you are a part of the family but I think you'll like the house in Jackson."

I dreamed of moving every few years, from house to house, each one different yet familiar. The furniture changed as fashions changed and I understood why the furniture from Forks would be stored, by the time the house was inhabited again it would be antique! I dreamed about my dad too and felt hollow, ashamed of the pain I had inflicted on him although I knew it was the only way. I knew he loved me and still grieved for Megan. Now he would be grieving for both his daughters yet we would be only a few thousand miles away. We couldn't see or speak to him without putting him in mortal danger and I wondered how I would cope with the guilt and longing before I realized that all the Cullens had gone through much the same loss and would be only too happy to help me any way they could.

The thing I didn't dream about, or have a nightmare about I guess, was becoming a vampire. I knew it would be hard and painful but it meant I would be able to spend eternity with Jasper and that made the suffering worth it. We were running out of time and I doubted Aro would be happy if I didn't stick to the word of the agreement, even if he hadn't, although there was little he could do about it in reality. I wanted to get it over as well so I decided as soon as we were settled into the new house I would ask Jasper to start my transformation. When we finally arrived and Jasper woke me up to see our new house I understood what Alice had meant about it being different from the house in Forks. That had been modern looking, lots of glass and all pastel colors. This was rustic, log-built with heavy carved furniture, lots of leather and huge field stone hearths. Although it was totally different the Cullens fitted straight in. Everyone had their rooms already and Jasper and I were given a smaller cabin across the back yard which was more like a meadow than any yard I had ever seen.

"We thought you would like some privacy and it would be better if you weren't in the house when you transform. We made that mistake with Emmett, I had to remodel!"

I smiled thinking Esme was joking but she looked serious and I remembered Jasper explaining how it took some time to learn control as a new vampire.

 **A Year Later.**

I was proud I had learned control much quicker than most newborns, which was not to say that I hadn't slipped. The rebuilt wall of the small cabin a mute testimony to one of my rages but I hadn't hurt anyone, except Jasper and he had asked for it trying to get between me and my prey. I hadn't harmed a human or tasted human blood, I had managed to control my thirst much more quickly than my rage but now I was deemed controlled enough to interact with humans without a babysitter along! Megan and I had made a vow that once I was over my newborn phase we would check on our dad. Carlisle and Esme were nervous about letting me loose but Jasper and Marcus would accompany us and with Star's gift, there couldn't be anything go wrong. They had pointed out that although Aro had been noticeable for his silence, that didn't mean he wasn't watching.

"Don't worry Carlisle, I'm watching him too."

Carlisle was comforted by Jasper's words and they waved us off with a few last minute admonitions to be extra careful.

We stopped at a motel on the outskirts of Port Angeles and waited until dark to visit Forks going on foot. I loved to run with the wind whipping my hair back and Megan and I raced while the guys held back ready to step in if there was any sign of trouble. Stopping close to the house we could see the lights were on so dad was home. We glided silently to the back and peered in through the kitchen window in time to see dad hunting through the pockets of his uniform and cursing because he couldn't find the key to his office safe, it had come loose from his bunch of keys. Eventually, he gave up and made coffee sitting at the kitchen table and looking at a photograph in his wallet.

"Wish you were here kiddo, you'd find them for me."

Megan looked at me smiling and whispered,

"That's your cue I think. Wait until he goes to sleep then we'll check the house for the missing keys."

The next morning we were still there having found the keys down the side of his armchair. I put them on the kitchen table next to his wallet, still open at the photograph of me. His face, when he saw them, was a picture, as was his colorful language when he couldn't work out how they had turned up there! The guys wanted us to leave then, they said hanging around Forks during the day was too dangerous but we pointed out that hiding in dad's place would be safe enough and we couldn't leave yet. It felt strange being in there again and going up to my bedroom I found it just as I had left it.

In dad's bedroom I saw the photograph of him and me by his bed and on the other side, framed, was the letter I had written to him. Megan picked it up and read it going very quiet for a time.

"I wish I could have done that. Told dad how much I loved him before I disappeared. You were lucky Bella. I doubt he even remembers me."

"He was always talking about you Megan, he loved you and he always will."

She disappeared for a while with Marcus, after all, no one would recognize either of them in Forks. When they got back only a couple of hours before dad she held a bunch of flowers she had picked in the forest outside town and placed them on the doorstep.

"I don't want him freaking out, thinking someone has broken into the house."

"Our favorites."

She smiled, nodding,

"Just a reminder, that's all."

We watched from the trees as he drove up and noticing something on the doorstep ran up to see what it was. I knew the second he recognized the flowers, he stiffened then turned to look up and down the street. Megan moved so fast none of us could stop her. She ran up to him and touched his cheek before disappearing down the road. I had to follow her example and as I touched him so quickly he wasn't even aware of my presence, only the breeze on his face I heard him whisper the line from my letter,

"When you feel the wind on your face, well, that's us just letting you know we're there."

 **THE END**

 **Just to let everyone know I am going to be out of action for about ten days, having an operation. I hope to be posting again in a fortnight. Thanks Jules xx**


End file.
